The Diamond Days Remembered
by Lennox Case
Summary: All I wanted to do was protect. Back then, I would have given my life for the Soul Society, my best friend, and the girl we loved. I never realized they would be the death of me. My name is Sojiro Kusaka, and it's going to take more than that to stop me now.
1. Reborn Again

A/N: This is the sequel to Our Days in Rukongai although this is a stand-alone story based on events from The Diamond Dust Rebellion, Bleach drama tracks, and Our Days in Rukongai. It's not necessary to read the prequel, but that would make this story more coherent. Also, this story will be written in the first-person from Kusaka's point of view to tie in some plot holes from The Diamond Dust Rebellion to try to fit in canon. Flashbacks, however, will be in the third-person. Finally, although Kusaka will be the major character in this story, it is still primarily a Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfic. Thanks to everyone for the comments and favorites!

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 1_

Reborn Again

* * *

What…is this place?

There's nothing here. Just darkness. So much so that I feel as if all my senses have been drowned out by it.

How long have I been here?

Why am I here?

And the most important question: Who am I?

Why can't I remember? Did I…die? That must be it. I see. Then, this place must be Hell.

No.

No, not quite. But wherever this is, I don't want to remain here. I have to find a way out or else I'll disappear. And I will never let that happen.

...

How much time has passed now?

That doesn't matter. I have to remember. Come on! Concentrate! My name…my name…it's—

Kusaka. Yes, that's right. Sojiro Kusaka.

I was alive once.

...

What is this?

Figures in black take up my field of vision in all directions. What do they wa—?

_Argh! _A searing pain burns through my torso.

"Kusaka!" Who is that? That voice. I've heard it before. Is this…a memory?

The pain comes again, though it feels like it's on the right side of my face. I've been…stabbed. But what is that in my hand? A sword? No, it's a zanpakuto. It's disintegrating. I was…I was a Soul Reaper. And I was killed…by the very place I swore my life on. Yes! I remember! It's all coming back. This happened because of that thing in my hand. Someone else had my power, but I was the one who had to die for it. That was the only reason…

No! I won't accept that! I still exist!

What is that sound? It sounds like my breathing. I _am_ alive. And I can feel again, too.

_Nngh! _There's still a pain in my chest, but I can see now.

Is that a chain? It's steadily getting shorter as it recedes within me link by link. It's almost at the end, but how do I stop this? Hurry! I can count them now. Three…two…one…No! My hand? I manage to grab it, but I'm barely holding on by the tips of my fingers. I won't let it end this way. I won't die! I won't die!

I won't let anything else be taken away from me again!

"Kusaka-kun…" I know who that voice belongs to. It's different from the first. I can see her face. "I found you."

I remember you. And I remember him, too.

I want to get out of here. I have to get out of here. And I will!

"I will!" That was my voice. "Huh?" The chain in my chest…it's gone. Wait. Something else is happening. "Argh!" What is it now? I can feel something wrapping around my face. Is it a mask? It won't come off!

The glare of light strikes my face; I can see it in the distance. I have to go toward it. That has to be the way out. I feel my legs push me up and carry me there. It's getting closer. I have to get there before this devours my body. I will live! I will see them again! The light engulfs my vision and I'm blinded just as I was before.

* * *

"Nngh…" Where was I now? I pushed myself off the ground though it felt like—

"Sand?"

I stood up and found myself surrounded by it. Ashen waves of sand stretched as far as the eye could see, and there were no signs of life in sight. On top of that, it was pitch black out and the moon hung fully in the sky.

After staring in bewilderment in all directions, I laughed ironically. "What a creepy place…" Of course no one would be here.

Well, there was no point in just staying still. I turned toward the direction of the moon and started walking.

And walking.

And walking. At that point, I had already lost track of time. Though it felt like hours, the moon never changed its position and whenever I looked back, the grand expanse of sand remained constant. "Maybe this place really is Hell…"

Still, I kept on going. Those memories and the voices I heard when I was that dark place were what kept me moving. I knew in my gut that with each step, I was getting closer to the answers I needed.

My ears perked up at the clang of metal. But, I have been tuned to this sound for as long as I could remember and knew instantly that it was the clash of swords. I climbed to the peak of the nearest sand dune but remained low so I could not be seen. Three inhuman beings with swords drawn lay in the scene in front of me. Two women who looked partly human and with what looked like skulls on the tops of their heads held their ground defensively against another, whose back was turned toward me.

"How could you abandon your Fracción like this?" roared the woman with short, red hair.

"Yang!" called the other with long, blue hair. "Stop this! You're in no position to fight our Master." And she was right. Looking at the two of them, they were already covered in scars and bruises. Meanwhile, the other, who I assumed was their master, remained unscathed.

"Shut up, Ying!" The woman named Yang, took her sword in both hands and glared at the one known to her as Master. "Flicker, _Luciérna_!" Immediately, her sword was encased in a great flame that spiraled around the blade so that it looked as if she were holding pure fire in her hands. A zanpakuto…so are they Soul Reapers?

Yang leapt forward with her weapon pulled back near her head, and as she collided with the blade of her master, an explosion of fire nearly pushed me back off the dune. However, even with that, her master held his ground and looked as if he was exerting the smallest amount of effort against her. He pushed her away with a horizontal swing of his sword with such force that caused her to be thrown on her back a distance away. Before she could even recover, her master pushed himself forward with the tip of his blade pointing at her.

"You should feel honored to die by my sword," he said coldly. Before he could reach her, however, the woman named Ying, stepped in between them and used her sword as a shield.

"Please stop this," she pleaded. "Master Ulquiorra!"

"Trash like you should not continue to exist." He raised his sword above his head, but before it could reach Ying, she gripped her sword in both hands.

"Spark, _Mantarraya_!" Blue electricity emitted from her zanpakuto, and the line of lightning formed into a charged whip. It successfully blocked the sword, but its wielder was more skilled than she was. He moved his sword aside and put his palm out toward the two women like he was going to perform kido. A ball of dark green energy emitted from his palm and shot out like a great ray of light striking the two head on. Once the blast disintegrated, all that remained were the bodies of Ying and Yang lying motionless on the ground. At first, I thought they had died, but Ying placed her shaking hand on Yang's and a blue light resonated between them. Their injuries steadily began to vanish.

High-speed regeneration? I never knew such a thing was even possible. What were these beings anyway? They had zanpakuto and could shoot kido-like spells like Soul Reapers, but they looked nothing like them. Dressing in white with skull-fragments on their faces made them look like the total opposite of Soul Reapers. Even though I knew that they were completely different, that didn't change the fact that I immediately flash-stepped in between the two and their assailant as I saw him approach their mangled bodies.

"I think you've made your point." I glanced back at Ying and Yang, who looked at me in shock through half-closed, swollen eyes. I turned toward their master, Ul…Ulqua—whatever. But now, I could clearly see his face. He had a helmet made of bone over his dark hair that covered luminous green eyes that I felt could burn holes through my face. It looked as if he were trying to do that now. Come to think of it, I don't even have a weapon to defend myself. Damn. I guess dying didn't make me any wiser.

"Stand aside, Hollow."

"What did you say?" I snapped back. How dare he compare me to those vile creatures. "If anything, you're the one that looks more like a Hollow."

"You still have on a complete mask, and you don't doubt that I can kill you in an instant?" he said with his constantly stoic façade.

This guy was really ticking me off. Even death threats seemed uninteresting to him. "It's my duty to defend those in need. That's what I've always been taught."

"You…what are you?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

What the hell was he talking about? I put my hand on my face and was surprised to feel something other than my skin on my cheek. How did I not notice it earlier? It was like it was a part of me.

"That mask—are you a Vizard or an Arrancar?"

"Neither. I've never heard of any of those, but you're really starting to piss me off with this whole mask-crap." I grabbed the mask at the edge of my face and pulled with all my might. I could see the person in front of me staring as if I were performing taboo, but I couldn't care less. I felt it loosen and as I tore it from my face, I saw pieces of what looked like white bone follow the motion of my hand.

I found myself panting while resting in my palm, was a white, bone mask that had six eyes set apart like that of an insect. What was this? I looked to the one in front of me as if he had any explanation, but he was just as surprised as I was. I studied the mask closely, putting the back of it close to my face. It was like the mask was only meant for me.

The scratch of metal and a sound click brought my eyes up to see him with his sword already sheathed by his side.

"I would kill you, but you seem interesting enough to bring back to Las Noches."

Nothing about that sentence put me at ease. I remained still as he turned away and walked a few steps before coming to a halt. He only turned his face to look back at me. "Or would you rather I kill you here now?"

"I…I'll go with you, but only if you say you won't hurt these two anymore," I said motioning to Ying and Yang, who were slowly picking themselves up.

"You value trash? They are of no use to me anymore."

"So you throw them away just because they're not strong enough?" I said clenching my fist. He simply stared back, those hauntingly green, eyes unrelenting. "Forget it; just keep your word." I followed him, beginning another journey whose end I did not know.

* * *

Tall white, cylinders broke the horizon as we neared our destination. Crossing the stronghold and walking through a myriad of long corridors felt like it took more time than actually reaching the castle known as Las Noches. All the while, my escort and I barely said a word to each other. All I got from him was his name, which actually took me effort to remember.

"Hey, Urquiolla."

"Ulquiorra."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, where are you taking me? Are you in charge of this place?"

"To the throne room. And no."

I was surprised. That was the most I've gotten out of him since we started this trip.

As we approached large double doors, Urqui—I mean—Ulquiorra ordered me to wait outside while he entered the throne room. After a moment, I was called in, and I was amazed by the spaciousness of the room though it seemed like everything in this world was large and empty. Three stone thrones were situated opposite the room with the center chair being the most forward. Upon them were three people I could not recognize, but as I stepped closer I was in for a shock.

"C-Captain Aizen?"

Initial surprise turned into a grin. "Kusaka-kun, long time, no see."

* * *

"This will be your room," said Ulquiorra as he guided me to a room several floors and corridors away. I doubt I could even find my way back. I stepped into it and absorbed the sparseness of the room. This place was more like a dungeon. To my left was a large couch and to my right was a chair and table with a small mirror on the nearby wall. The only window was one with bars just barely large enough to get a glimpse of the moon.

Before I could even remark on the place, Ulquiorra had already left closing the door behind him. No door handle either, huh?

After another take of the room, my eyes rested on the couch and I plopped onto it, trying to remember the last time I actually slept. There were so many things racing around in my head. It was hard to figure out where to start.

* * *

"Captain Aizen…what're you doing here? When did—where…?" I exhausted myself of questions I couldn't even finish.

"It's alright, Kusaka-kun," said Captain Aizen as he stood. The two behind him followed suit, and I recognized them at once: Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru of the Fifth Division and Kaname Tousen of the Ninth. They all looked so different now in white robes, especially Captain Aizen. There was a completely different air about him, and I had no idea what to make of it. "I could only imagine all the questions going through your mind."

"What…what did you mean 'long time, no see'?"

Captain Aizen blinked back. "Kusaka-kun, it's been fifty years since you disappeared."

What? Did…did I hear that correctly? "But…I saw you a few days ago; how is this even possible?" I heard my heart pounding against my chest and felt my palms sweating already. I didn't even notice Captain Aizen approach until he placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Do you remember anything else about your time in the Soul Society?"

"I—ah, no. Just fragments. It's all still a blur." My head hurt the more I tried to think about it. I tried to remember the owners of the voices I heard in that dark dream I had, but I could just barely make out their faces. Their names were still a mystery to me.

"Don't force yourself to remember, Kusaka-kun. Just take it one step at a time." Even though he looked different, Captain Aizen still acted like the composed, wise teacher I knew in the Soul Society.

"Yeah, you're right, " I said with a faint smile. "But, if it's really been this long, then where was I all this time?"

"From what Ulquiorra has told me, I think it's safe to assume you've been in between worlds. After you left the Soul Society, you were in a completely different dimension before waking up here in Hueco Mundo. This is the place where Hollow's reside."

"Hollows?" I became suddenly cautious and looked around the room until I saw Ulquiorra. That would explain his appearance and the reason for the pieces of bone on—"Wait…I was wearing this when I woke up here." I pulled out the mask that I had torn off previously, and I was now looking at it in a new light. "Am I…a Hollow?" It was true; I really did die.

Captain Aizen looked genuinely in thought; it was not often that I've seen this man puzzled. "Kusaka-kun, I don't want you to worry. You can still remember living in the Soul Society, and Hollows typically lose any memory of their past life. How about we talk about this tomorrow; I think you could use the rest."

* * *

And so, there I lie in a room somewhere in the middle of a den full of Hollows. Just to think that less than a day ago, I didn't even exist. I laughed bitterly at the thought. What was I getting myself into?

A knock at the door brought me out of my reverie. I slid off the couch and sauntered to the door, only to find that I couldn't open it anyway. "Ah, I can't…there's no door handle," I called to the outside.

"Aha, forgot 'bout that. I'll be comin' in then," replied the voice from outside. The door opened inwards, and in came Lieutenant Ichimaru.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, what could bring you here?" I asked cautiously. Seriously, this guy gave me the creeps before, and fifty years apparently made no difference.

"It's not Lieutenant anymore; well, guess it's not really Captain either." Before I could ask what he meant, he held out a flat box that span the width of my shoulders. "Thought ya might wanna change t'something a lil' less…antique."

Looking down, I realized that what I wore was what I had died in. It was the academy uniform though strangely enough, any bloodstains or tears were gone.

"So, it's really been jus' days for you, huh?" He looked at me, holding his chin while smiling sinisterly with his trademark fox-grin. "Interestin'… Well, Kusaka-san, it's been so nice catchin' up with ya again. Sleep well." With that, he left, leaving behind a sealed room as well as chills running down my spine.

I placed the box on the table and removed the lid, revealing a black and white Soul Reaper uniform. I delicately picked it up by the shoulders like it would come apart in my hands, but I found them shaking so much it fell from my grasp into a messy heap. Something wasn't right about all this. Everything seemed wrong. From when I woke in the desert of Hueco Mundo, to reuniting with Captain Aizen, to just being here right now, in this place. I threw myself on the couch and gripped my head, trying to sooth the pulsing at my temple. After a moment of regaining composure, I glanced at the Soul Reaper uniform that lie carelessly on the table. It reminded me of what I once wanted to become as well as the life I once had…

* * *

"I can't believe it! Today is finally the day!"

A young Sojiro Kusaka made his way out of the busy, first district of Rukongai. If it were not for the academy uniform he wore, he would probably look like he was late for his first day at the market or perhaps eager for his first date with one of the neighborhood girls. In fact, there were a number of young ladies who watched Kusaka leave with broken hearts as he was a popular bachelor within his neighborhood. His dark eyes and tall stature added to his good looks, though Kusaka, himself, remained oblivious to such things. Today was no different, especially since the only thing on his mind was accomplishing his first big step to becoming a Soul Reaper, a dream he has always had since his birth in the Soul Society. And this was all attributed to one girl he had met years ago, a girl who had saved him, a girl that he—

"C'mon you rookies!" called a senior academy student. "Gather around or we're leaving you behind!"

Kusaka lined up with the other academy freshmen, and despite the large numbers, his enthusiasm for entering the Thirteen Court-Guard Squads did not weaken. He knew in his heart, that if he got himself into the academy and into one of the squads, he would see her again.

And at that moment, there was another a few rows away who had just as much passion, though his enthusiasm was well-hidden by the scowl on his face. Already, he was receiving looks from the nearby students who had taken note of his white hair and teal eyes. However, this boy was so used to the stares that they became commonplace to him. Instead, he, too, had one goal on his mind, or rather one person.

Although these two were very different in appearance as well as in demeanor, both had the exact same thought on their minds: "I'll catch up to you, Hinamori."

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview**

Before leaving the classroom, Captain Aizen called out to Kusaka once again just as he was at the doorway. "Kusaka-kun, before I forget, I've heard that you are also struggling with kido. You should go to today's session. One of my previous students who is graduating soon will be guiding the lesson. She also started out like you, but she may become a high-ranking officer someday."


	2. Academy Days (Part I)

It's back to school for Kusaka and Happy Birthday wishes to Hinamori!

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 2_

Academy Days

* * *

Kusaka beheld the giant wall that separated Rukongai and the Seireitei because for as long as he could remember, he had only known the comforts of Rukongai. He had heard that most people who crossed over from the World of the Living to the Soul Society lost their memories, and he included. The only thing he could remember, however, was a girl, the one who had literally saved his soul. He knew that this was just one step closer to finding her again.

The gates opened, and immediately, he was struck with a sight beyond his imagination. Walled houses with tiled rooftops lined large expanses of streets, which were kept impeccably clean. Even the first district of Rukongai looked like a slum compared to what he was seeing. Kusaka was not alone as he heard the other students call out in awe.

"This is amazing," he heard a boy say to another. "I wonder how the dorms will be like."

"And can you believe everything's been provided for us?" replied the other. "The only thing I'm wondering about is my schedule. I hope I get calligraphy as my elective. I hear the professor is also one of the captains of the Thirteen Court-Guard Squads."

"Yeah, but calligraphy? I'd rather get Battle Strategies and Attack Planning on mine."

"Alright, now listen up," called the senior that had been escorting the group. "From here on girls' dorms with be west of here and the boys' dorms will be on the east. Rearrange yourselves and follow your assigned leader."

Kusaka continued walking along with the other male students to the eastern side eventually coming across a large building, the interior of which had levels of long wood-floored corridors lined with sliding paper doors. Each student was assigned their own room, and inside, they would find a schedule and all necessary materials.

"Wow," said Kusaka as he entered his room. There was a small window opposite the room with a fantastic view overseeing the Soul Society, in which he could see Sokyoku Hill and its surrounding towers. On the tatami mat, he found a folded futon at the corner and a table in the center of the room. Kusaka knelt down beside the table where he found a piece of paper on top of a pile of books.

"Oh, it's my schedule." Kusaka scanned over the names of classes and their times. _Hmm, at least I got the core classes._ But then, something caught his eye. _Calligraphy – Capt. Sousuke Aizen_, he read. "That's the elective I got? I hope he's as good as I hear he is."

* * *

The next morning, Kusaka raced from the dining hall to the school grounds for his first class: Calligraphy. To his dismay, Kusaka had found that the classroom was already filled to the point where students began to move desks from other rooms to the doorway.

_No way…_ Kusaka pushed through to the back of the classroom and knelt between a number of students who had also arrived a bit late. _This is ridiculous. How are we supposed to take class without desks?_ However, it was fortunate for Kusaka that on the first day, Captain Aizen only went through introductions for the course, adding that more desks would be provided in the following days. He stood at the front of the classroom, gazing over all the silent students awaiting his next word.

"Many of you may be thinking that a course of this nature may not help you excel in your duties as Soul Reapers; however, regardless of the path you choose in the future, one must always value well-roundedness. The art of the brush, if taken wholeheartedly, will lead you to discover tranquility, grace, and above all, self-control. One must always know their own limits as well as those of their enemies. Remember, knowledge can be found in the least likely places."

Kusaka sat mesmerized as the Captain continued, applying his own philosophy to something so mundane, something that most people would not take a second look at. Kusaka felt that Captain Aizen was one who could see the potential in anything or anyone.

For his afternoon classes, Kusaka headed to the dojo. He was sure that this class would be one of his easier classes, especially after failing miserably in kido the period before. That aside, Kusaka found that he had quite the natural talent at sword fighting, flying through each drill with ease. He attributed his skill to the many hours of playing with the neighborhood kids back in Rukongai.

"Kusaka, well done," remarked the instructor as he went through the rows of students. "I'll be using you for a demo later."

"Yes, sir," Kusaka replied enthusiastically. _Am I really that good?_

Near the end of class, the instructor called for the end of drills and had all the students sit along the sides of the dojo. Kusaka stood at the center with a bokuto in his hands. His opponent was a burly-looking teen whose height towered most of the students there. He made the bokuto he held look like a mere twig in his muscular grasp. That and his death-glare were enough to make any other opponent shudder in their tabi, but Kusaka held his ground and even broke a slight smirk across his face.

"Ready?" called the instructor as both opponents took offensive stances. "Start!"

His opponent immediately sprinted forward, with his sword raised above his head. As he let out a battle cry, he brought the sword down, but before he realized it, Kusaka had swiftly twisted out of the way. As the sword had come close to crushing his skull, Kusaka pivoted on one foot until his opponent's unguarded side was within view. It was then that Kusaka jabbed his bokuto into his side, causing him to topple over on the floor. Whispers resounded around the room. Meanwhile, his opponent regained his stance, clenching his teeth in anger. He swung wildly but Kusaka put up his guard, successfully blocking every hit thrown at him. It was almost like he could see through his enemy´s defenses, like he could predict every move. Kusaka saw a small opening, and focused on striking directly through. He pushed through with his sword in one fluid motion, striking his opponent right underneath his jaw. He could have sworn he felt his opponent fly off his feet before meeting the ground, which shook from the sudden weight.

The entire room fell silent as the only sounds were Kusaka's breathing and the ragged breath of his defeated opponent.

"W-winner! Kusaka!" called the instructor, as he raised his arm toward Kusaka' s side.

From that day, Kusaka took pride in his swordsmanship. He was always on the victor's side whenever he was up to spar. By the end of the week, there was no one in the class that could last more than ten seconds against him. Despite the admiration of the students around him, none of them actually got close to him. It was almost like they were intimidated by him or maybe even afraid.

Eventually, the one class he excelled in became the one class he least looked forward to. Kusaka tried not to let this bother him; he knew that eventually he would find someone who understood him…he hoped. _It's not like it's my fault…_

At the end of his calligraphy period, he was too absorbed in his thoughts that he had not even realized that he was one of the last students remaining. _Crap, now I'm going to be late for—  
_  
"Kusaka-kun, correct?" Kusaka jerked his head up at the sound of his name.

"Captain Aizen…"

"No need to be alarmed," the captain smiled. "I just had a few questions and comments on your progress. Would you be alright with that?"

"Ah…well," Kusaka saw his composed face, and decided that it would be better to forget his next class. _I'm kind of afraid to say no._"I-it's fine. I have time."

"Good." Captain Aizen knelt across the desk from Kusaka, who was slightly embarrassed from his supplies still scattered on its surface. "I've been noticing that the strokes in your work have gotten thinner and more abrupt lately. Is something the matter?"

Kusaka sat dumbfounded; Captain Aizen never ceased to amaze him. "You could tell that from just brushstrokes?"

Captain Aizen slightly chuckled, and Kusaka swore, even that sounded refined. "Could this be from the effects of your swordsmanship?"

"Wait! How did you know?"

"Word spreads quickly, especially at the skill-level of yours. I've heard from your instructor, myself, that you are among one of his top students. So then why all the insecurity in your writing?"

Kusaka felt his shoulders relax; never before did he think he would be so open with someone else. "It's just that, all people seem to see is my skill. As you can see, there's no one else I walk to class with, so I feel that I push others away even unintentionally…"

"It's lonely being at the top, isn't it?"

Kusaka eyes widened at this. What he was facing was summed up in a simple sentence, and worst of all, it was the truth.

"Kusaka-kun," said the captain with stern eyes. "You must not halt your progress now. I can see great potential in you."

"Thank you, sir," said Kusaka as he moved to the side to bow. "I hope to be a good soldier to serve the Soul Society."

Before leaving the classroom, Captain Aizen called out to Kusaka once again just as he was at the doorway. "Kusaka-kun, before I forget, I've heard that you are also struggling with kido. You should go to today's session. One of my previous students who is graduating soon will be guiding the lesson. She also started out like you, but she may become a high-ranking officer someday."

And for the first time since he entered the academy, Kusaka was actually eager to get to kido class. _If Captain Aizen recommends this, it will definitely be worth it._ Unfortunately, even word about this special lesson spread like wildfire, and so, Kusaka was pushed to the back of the classroom once again.

_Not again! I thought I would be early this time. This person must be really good._Taking his seat, he waited along with the other students to see who it was that was going to present today's lesson. Looking around, Kusaka took the time to observe the setting he was in. Unlike most other classrooms, the one used for kido training was partially outdoors so that the blasts would not shake throughout the building. A long deck divided the seating area in which he was in and the dirt-arena in which the blasts were shot. At the far end, stood several square targets at various heights, which were just recently replaced earlier that day.

Then, the doors on one side of the long deck creaked open revealing the usual class instructor along with another who followed behind. Kusaka felt his heart at his throat and was at a loss for words; in fact, his entire mind went blank for a second.

The person he had been looking for all this time stood just a few meters away from him. He had the uncontrollable urge to stand when his action was cut short by the booming voice of the instructor.

"Attention, students. I am very pleased to present a graduate of this course who excelled at the top of her class. This is Momo Hinamori-kun who will guide today's lesson," he said turning to her. "And she is steadily making her way to becoming a kido master of the Thirteen Court-Guard Squads."

All around him, Kusaka heard murmurs of praise for the girl.

"Is that her?" said a boy behind him. "She's kind of cute."

"Wow, she looks so young. Is she really a master?" said another girl beside him.

However, Kusaka droned all those sounds out and continued staring at the person he found so hard to believe was actually there. But he knew, the moment he saw her that it was her. She looked almost the same as when he last saw her. She still wore the girls' academy uniform with her trademark pigtails, though they had gotten longer since then.

_Hinamori…it really is you. I finally found you.  
_  
During the lesson, Hinamori gave an overview on the fundamentals of kido, saying that to practice the basics repeatedly is essential to master any skill. She then had a number of students step up to the deck to teach them the proper stance.

"It's better to bend your knees more," she said as she took stance in front of the class. "The first muscles in your body that react whenever you make any movement are in the backs of your knees. Stability is key." She then held her arm out and faced her palm toward one of the targets. "Now, as you're reciting the spell, you have to feel the power growing within your chest. Then, you must trail it down your arm and as it's about to leave your hand, yell the name of your kido to give it that extra push."

Hinamori turned back toward the targets and focused on her energy. "Bakudo Number Six!" she called as a faint red glow emitted from her hand. "Red Flame Cannon!" Just then, the blast that shot from her hand flew straight for a target, successfully disintegrating it until only the stand was left. Not only that, but the blast was so large that even the surrounding targets had been blasted away. Once the smoke from her hand blew away, she turned with a smile saying, "Just like that."

Everyone else was in awe, and Kusaka, especially, noting the immense difference in size the blast had compared to the one he saw her shoot years ago. _That's amazing…Come to think of it, she didn't even need an incantation back then either.  
_  
And so, the class ended successfully with many of the students saying that their kido control improved tremendously. Kusaka, as well, had more confidence as he was able to finally shoot a blast properly. He had tried, afterwards, approaching her but stopped in his tracks midway when he found himself getting nervous.

_I-I don't even know what to say...Jeez, what's wrong with me? _It was strange. Kusaka knew himself to be confident with almost anything except for this; he could not even figure out why. And before he knew it, a swarm of students had already surrounded Hinamori with questions and comments of praise so much so that it was like a sea dividing the two of them.

_At least she's here_, he thought dismally while exiting the classroom. _I'm sure I'll see her around again._

Kusaka entered the dojo with mixed emotions. He was happy beyond belief that he had seen Hinamori again, but he was also disappointed with the fact that he lost the courage to approach her. _If I hadn't had done that, at least I could have…I don't know…have said 'Hi'?_ Kusaka slapped his palm to his forehead. _No, that's just stupid. What would I say? 'Hi. How are you? Remember me? You saved me from dying one time...sort of._ He picked up a bokuto near the wall and swung it down hard so that he could hear the wind whistle. _She might not even remember me anyway…_

Today's class solely involved sparring, and Kusaka was more than grateful. Today was one of the days that class sections combined for sparring, which meant more people to fight. Kusaka focused all his frustration into his blade and knocked down every opponent handed to him. Eventually the numbers dwindled down to a mere handful. Only four students remained standing while the rest knelt along the edges of the dojo while rubbing at the bruises they would see tomorrow. The two who won their individual matches would be set against each other to determine the winner. Kusaka did not even take in his surroundings; he was so focused on letting out everything he had that all he saw was his opponent's blade. Observing his enemy's defense, predicting the next move, and following through with a finishing blow became commonplace for him. Before he even desired it, the match was already over.

Sounds of awe filled the room, but Kusaka noticed that it was not for his fight, but rather, it was the one that had ended long before. Kusaka glanced at the other student on the floor and realized that it was the same one he had defeated on his first day, just a couple of weeks before. His eyes then followed the one who stood over his fallen opponent. It was boy, probably one of the youngest looking students he had seen here. This was further emphasized by his short stature and small frame though the expression on his face made him look mature beyond his years. What stood out the most, however, was his white hair and striking, teal eyes.

Now, it was their turn to spar. "Ready?" Kusaka and his opponent took their places on opposite sides on the dojo. He could not help but feel that this fight was going to be way different than any he has ever had before. Just the look in his opponent's eye was enough to make him uneasy; it's was cold, but not full of hate. It was as if the only thing this kid was thinking about was simply making sure he was the last one standing. "Start!"

To the students watching, just one blink was more than enough to miss the entire fight. The only proof that a duel had taken place was the echoing crack of wood as well as the fact that both rivals were now on the opposite sides of field with their backs now facing each other.

Kusaka was breathing hard. It was not from the duel itself, but rather from the anticipation beforehand. He could not believe it. Everything had gone down so quickly that even he was not sure if he—

_Crack_

Kusaka's eyes followed the tip of his bokuto as it snapped off and fell to the ground. _I…lost?  
_  
However, as if to answer his question, Kusaka heard another snap behind him, and he spun around to see the same happen to his opponent who looked just as surprised as he did. The white-haired boy looked at the broken sword in his hand in disbelief before clenching his fist around the wood handle. Kusaka watched on as vibrant teal-eyes flashed in his direction.

He took the slightest step back. _Oh, damn. That's one hell of a glare._ Nevertheless, Kusaka felt a small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Had he finally met his match?

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview**

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," said Hinamori turning to him. "This is Sojiro Kusaka-kun. We met a long time ago while I was on a mission to the World of the Living."

"Oh," he replied. Once again, he had proven his misfortune with small talk. This whole conversation was just getting more awkward, and he was not alone.


	3. Academy Days (Part II)

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 3_

Academy Days Part II

* * *

"Did you believe that match? That was the craziest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I thought Sojiro Kusaka was something else, but that Toushiro Hitsugaya kid was just plain scary. Just the look in his eyes gave me the creeps."

"Hey, I also heard that kid's a genius. He's just a freshman and he's already known as a prodigy."

"No way…How are we supposed to compete with that?"

For the next couple days, Kusaka heard almost nothing but gossip relating to his one-on-one fight against Toushiro Hitsugaya. Though the duel was a draw, most of the news he heard related mostly to the white-haired prodigy most likely due to his strange appearance and even stranger demeanor. _At least I'm not the target of all the stares anymore…  
_  
However, as the days went on, he could not help but notice that Hitsugaya had more classes in common with him than he had noticed before. Ever since the day of the fight, Kusaka had the crazy idea of introducing himself to him. It was strange the relief he felt after sparring with him, but Kusaka felt that he was no longer alone. Out of every other student, Hitsugaya was probably the person he could most get along with. _He must know what I'm going through, being the odd out…  
_  
Before class, he found Hitsugaya sitting at the edge of one of the long rows of tables in the auditorium. Just as usual, he was alone. In fact, Kusaka could not even remember ever seeing him speak to another person.

"Are you the Toushiro Hitsugaya, the young genius that everyone's talking about?" The white-haired boy lifted his head from his palm to see a dark-haired boy leaning on the table side. "We had that duel the other day; I'm not sure if you remember."

Initial surprise turned to a glare through half-lidded eyes. "Ah," he said before turning away toward the window.

Kusaka felt his eye twitch. "So, that was the first match that I didn't win. You must be really good." He swore he saw a vein pulse in Hitsugaya's head as he said this. _This…is really awkward. _And before Kusaka was allowed to continue, Hitsugaya abruptly stood up and moved to the back of the classroom without so much as a glance in his direction.

Kusaka only watched in with his mouth agape. _Well, that could've been worse._

* * *

Giving up was not an option; Kusaka wholeheartedly believed that he and Hitsugaya could be friends. As for Hitsugaya, he could not understand why the same boy kept approaching him day after day. Although Hitsugaya did his best to cut off any attempts at conversation, the dark-haired boy grew relentless.

_What is wrong with this guy? Is he trying to make a fool out of me? _Hitsugaya recognized him as his opponent in that duel that ended in a draw, and he was disappointed in himself that he had not won. There was something about that person's movements that matched his nearly perfectly, and now, that same person was practically appearing out of every corner. What did he want from him? Hitsugaya could only act suspicious as he had never before encountered anyone like that. For all he knew, this person may have just wanted to extract his weakness.

"Hey, Hitsugaya!"

_Dammit! There he is again.  
_  
Kusaka could only watch as Hitsugaya wove through other students in the dojo to get to the exit as fast as possible. "Why is this guy so socially awkward?" he sighed.

As Kusaka made his way back to the dorms, the sun had already begun to set. "Man, I'm so tired," he said rolling back his shoulders. "Hm?" As he neared the dorms, he caught a glimpse of Hinamori. As if on impulse, Kusaka jumped behind a nearby wall. _Wha-? Am I hiding?_ However, he did not move from position as he noticed her speaking to someone he could not see. _Does she know someone here at the dorms? _He heard her laugh a name. _Shiro-chan? Who's that?  
_  
Kusaka waited for what felt like an eternity, and eventually he looked over his shoulder to see her gone from view. _Finally. _He went around the corner only to collide with another.

"Hitsugaya?"

"You…" But rather than noticing the surprised look on Hitsugaya's face, Kusaka turned his attention the person right behind him.

"Hinamori…"

Hinamori stared at the dark-haired boy who had called her name as if out of familiarity. Yes, he was familiar to her…but where from?

"It's been so long…I wasn't sure if I'd see you again. Well, I don't even know if you'd remem—"

"Kusaka-kun!" she said stepping closer to him. "I found you."

"So you do remember…"

"Yes! I'm so glad you got in the academy. H-how have you been?"

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya watched the exchange in silence. _Hinamori knows this annoying guy? Out of all people, it's him? _This academy was too small for his own sake. Although he could feel himself getting more irritated with the situation, he could only look on as the two conversed like they had been long-lost friends. Maybe they were.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," said Hinamori turning to him. "This is Sojiro Kusaka-kun. We met a long time ago while I was on a mission to the World of the Living."

"Oh," he replied. Once again, he had proven his misfortune with small talk. This whole conversation was just getting more awkward, and he was not alone.

"Erm…well, Hinamori," said Kusaka, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks for helping me out with kido that one time. Umm…maybe we could see each other soon, if you're not too busy."

Hitsugaya's growing suspicion of this boy was reaching its limit, especially when he saw a faint, red blush emerge on his face as he was speaking to Hinamori. Maybe she could not see it because it was dark, and, well, because she was Hinamori; however, Hitsugaya could see it as clear as day. He also instantly observed that although this person displayed so much self-esteem with his ability with the sword and his ability of incessant talking, now that he was around Hinamori, his confidence had dwindled.

"Of course! I'd be more than happy to," smiled Hinamori. "Oh, Hitsugaya-kun and I were just going for a walk near the school grounds. Did you want to—?"

_What? _thought Hitsugaya.

"No! That's alright," blurted Kusaka. "I…I still have some calligraphy homework to catch up on."

_Tch. Liar…_

"Oh, so you're in Captain Aizen's class?"

_Great, perfect person to bring up… _Just hearing that name from her mouth, was always enough to make Hitsugaya's scowl deepen. After all, he has heard it repeatedly from her since she entered the academy.

"I am. He's my favorite teacher here," Kusaka smiled back. "But, I'm kind of in a hurry, so I'll catch up with you later…Hinamori."

"Oh right. See you!" she called, as the two watched him leave.

* * *

"Hm? Shiro-chan," said Hinamori as they walked toward the west side of campus. "You've been quiet since we left the boys' dorms'. Well, quieter."

She had a point. Even though Hitsugaya mentally called out all of that boy's faux pas, Sojiro Kusaka actually had a longer conversation with Hinamori than he, himself, has had in a long time. _Even though he looked like a fool speaking to her, he was able to say things I couldn't. _Ever since Hinamori left for the academy, there has been nothing but small talk between them, almost as if they were, dare he thought it, acquaintances.

Even still, when they were alone, she kept calling him by that childhood nickname like she was oblivious to the growing distance between them. Maybe she knew, but refused to admit it. Hitsugaya was not sure himself; apparently, he did not know her as well as he used to.

"Kusaka-kun seemed nice, huh?" said Hinamori. "Do you know him?"

"We've met before."

"Oh? Maybe you two can get to know each other."

"I…don't know about that."

"Hm? Why?" Hinamori noticed his unwillingness to answer. "Shiro-chan, I believe Kusaka-kun is a good person. You see, when I found him in the World of the Living, he was lost, scarred, but most of all…lonely. He was ecstatic when I told him about the Soul Society, and I know that he really wants to become a Soul Reaper."

It was almost like Hinamori was describing herself. Hitsugaya stared at her and saw from the look on her face that she really believed in Kusaka. Maybe that guy really did have good intentions. And so for her, Hitsugaya decided to hear out her request.

* * *

"Mm—tired," yawned Kusaka. He propped his head up with one arm on the table as he waited for lecture to start. Last night, he barely slept as he spent most of the night staring out his window thinking about the encounter he had with Hinamori and Hitsugaya. He never expected those two to know each other; their personalities were practically opposites. On top of that, they seemed very close seeing as how he heard Hinamori refer to Hitsugaya by a nickname. They did not look related, so what was it? _Great…of all people, why does it have to be him?_

"Hey."

Kusaka lazily twisted his chin on his palm to see who was speaking, and his arm nearly fell of the table when he saw who it was. "H-Hitsugaya!"

"Uh, yeah," he said awkwardly shifting his feet. "Listen, you're going to the dojo later, right?"

Kusaka just stared back, wondering if he had indeed fallen asleep before class. He blinked a couple times and was surprised to see Hitsugaya still standing there. _Oh damn, he's really there. _His reflexive response was a nod, but due to his realization that he was not dreaming, it looked more like a neck twitch.

"Good," replied Hitsugaya. "We need a rematch."

With that he turned and walked back to the rear of the auditorium, leaving Kusaka as dazed as before. "Uh…" _Have things just gotten worse?_

Once again, a sparring fest took place at the dojo, and once again, the final match was Kusaka versus Hitsugaya. Taking stance, Kusaka saw that, compared to their previous fight, Hitsugaya now looked at him like an opponent rather than just another person to beat. _It's like he telling me to show him all I've got._

When the signal for start struck, Kusaka and Hitsugaya sped straight for each other until their swords collided. Held frozen by their equal strength, they looked at one another in provocation. _Heh, this guy—he really is egging me on.  
_  
As if in tandem, they pushed off the other's blade and clashed once again and, thus, began a sword-whacking frenzy. With each move one did, the other successfully parried. Shouts and cheers rang throughout the room at this rapid exchange of blows. Kusaka focused on finding an opening after doing several feints at his opponent for it was this method that caused his winning streaks, and he did not hesitate to use it on Hitsugaya. Kusaka studied the pattern formed by the weaving of blade swings laid out in front of him.

_There! _It was then that, in one swift motion, he brought his sword up near his head and jabbed at the center of his target.

But it was not meant to be, for as he got within the smallest distance of winning, his target suddenly vanished. _What? No way…That was—_

He turned behind him to see Hitsugaya appear as if out of thin air.

_That was a flash step!_

The rest of the class felt silent for a moment at the shocking revelation that Hitsugaya had already mastered something freshmen learned at the end of their term. _When did he—? No—no time to think about that right now._

And it was a good thing Kusaka snapped out of his thoughts when he did because he barely had enough time to defend himself as Hitsugaya used flash-step to strike at him in midair. _Okay, Hitsugaya has speed; he outmatches me in that, hands down.  
_  
When Hitsugaya's feet reached the floor, he brought his blade back to deal a critical, horizontal strike.

_But, with speed comes instability!_

Kusaka pivoted on one foot so that he traveled in the direction opposite of the swing of Hitsugaya's blade, his back nearly grazed by the tip. With Hitsugaya's momentum pushing himself forward, and with his opponent now at his back, all Kusaka had to do was swing forward as well to throw him off balance. Using a diagonal upper swing, Hitsugaya was just barely able to turn to put up a defense, a move that caused him to stumble backwards.

The cries around the room roared louder. Hitsugaya stared at Kusaka in disbelief as he came to the realization that he had nearly lost the match then and there. Kusaka smirked at the near outcome of the match, and before Hitsugaya knew it, he, too, felt a small smile form. Words were not needed as they both knew what the other was thinking. This really was the most fun either of them has had in ages.

* * *

"Too bad Sensei made us cut the match short," said Kusaka on his way back to the boys' dorms. "I almost won."

"Oi, what makes you think you would have won?" shot back Hitsugaya.

Kusaka laughed. "I'm just going to have to prove it to you sometime."

"_Tch_, whatever."

As the boys entered the dorm, Kusaka was surprised that Hitsugaya was still with him. "Hm? Hitsugaya, do you live on this floor, too?"

He nodded. "Just that one, right there," he said pointing to a room just a few doors away.

"Wow, how did I not notice? Well, I'm going to check in for the day," said Kusaka, opening his door. "Maybe I'll see you around in class."

"Ah." Hitsugaya watched as Kusaka closed the door behind him before heading to his own room. Hitsugaya had not noticed before, but after today's match, he found that Kusaka really was dedicated to becoming a Soul Reaper, as Hinamori had said. He swung his blade out of duty rather than just to flaunt his power, and for that, he respected him. The idea of making friends was not one that Hitsugaya really thought about, but perhaps the idea was not so bad after all.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Preview**

"Do you remember the King's Seal, Kusaka-kun?" I nodded. "Then, you also remember that it's moved from hiding place to hiding place every decade. The time for its transport happens in one day's time."

"So what about it? Do you want me to steal it or something?" I laughed.

He smiled at this.


	4. Dead Promises

A/N: This chapter makes references to Chapter 6 of Our Days in Rukongai. Additionally, a list of Kusaka, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori's class schedules was just posted on my profile for those who were curious.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 4_

Dead Promises

* * *

Within the following months, Hitsugaya and Kusaka had formed a friendship that either believed would be long-standing. Kusaka was more than happy to have finally found a friend, and Hitsugaya looked forward to his company as well. They spent most of their time in the dojo as sparring partners, and they even studied for classes together. More importantly, they learned from one another and propelled each other to their highest potential. Even Kusaka had found that he was doing better in most of his classes as noted by his teachers.

"Kusaka-kun," called Captain Aizen after class one day. "A word?"

"Sure thing, Captain Aizen."

"I wanted to commend you on your work as of late. It really looks like you've gotten more confidence. Have you formed some new bonds at school? I know that you and Hitsugaya-kun are now the star pupils at the dojo."

"Yes, he's a great person. My skills have grown a lot thanks to him."

"Oh? Then, perhaps you know Hinamori-kun. They're very close as well."

Kusaka winced at that last sentence. "A-ah…"

"Well, Kusaka-kun, it seems you have company. Keep up the good work." Kusaka bowed as Captain Aizen turned to leave, and looked to the doorway.

"Hitsugaya."

"Hey," he greeted with textbook in hand. "Heading to class?"

"Uh, yeah."

As the two walked to their next lecture, Hitsugaya noted that Kusaka remained silent, which was unusual for him. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just spoke with Captain Aizen after class."

"Oh."

Silence ensued. Though Kusaka knew curtness was typical of Hitsugaya, this silence was almost painful to bear.

"Hitsugaya, do you know him?"

"I know of him…but only because of Hinamori."

"Hinamori? Why does she—?"

"She wants to join his squad."

"That's good, isn't it? He's a great captain." Hitsugaya made no response and just continued looking ahead. Kusaka knew he almost always wore a scowl, but, at the moment, he looked angry.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-"

"We're here," he said abruptly. They had just made it to the entrance of their next class, and Hitsugaya immediately went in to take a seat, ignoring Kusaka's call. Kusaka stood bewildered and then followed suit, but he could not figure out what just happened. He refused to linger on the thought, but it was like the mention of Captain Aizen was enough to put off Hitsugaya. He could not imagine why.

Later that evening, the two studied in Kusaka's room for their midterm the following day. Scrolls and papers lay scattered on the floor between them as both boys sat, silently musing over their notes. Looking up from his Philosophy of Combat text, Kusaka suddenly slammed the book shut as he leaned back against the wall.

"Ugh," he sighed. "This is so complicated. It's much easier to just do it than read about it."

"Hey, Kusaka," said Hitsugaya. "What are the Theories of Power?"

"Huh? Uh, they're reaction force, equilibrium, concentration, breath control, and…err…wait, it's—uh…"

"…Speed. You should probably work on that."

"Oi! No fair pulling a pop quiz on me like that. This just feels like a waste of time."

"'_In order to fight on the battlefield, one must have total body and—'_"

"—mind control. Yeah, I know," he said, casting Hitsugaya a sidelong glance. "Well, you look like you're already done with studying; you've practically memorized word for word."

"Just something we have to do, I guess."

Kusaka looked from Hitsugaya to the window. After a moment of silence, Kusaka stood and walked over to open the shutters. "Hey Hitsugaya, have I ever told you why I want to become a Soul Reaper?"

"Huh? Oi! What are you doing?" Hitsugaya exclaimed upon seeing Kusaka climbing on the windowsill. He stood up and immediately rushed to him. "Look, I'm sure the test isn't going to be that hard, so there's no need to get all depressed!"

"Wha—? No, I-I'm not going to hurt myself!" he shot back. "I just want you to see something." Hitsugaya watched as Kusaka leapt from the sill to hear the clink of roof tile.

_The roof? What could possibly—_

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Hitsugaya sighed. _This guy…_

Nevertheless, he too, jumped from the window to the roof above. Turning around, Hitsugaya beheld one of the most amazing sights that the Soul Society could offer. He knew that Kusaka had a view of Sokyoku Hill and the surrounding towers, but from even higher he could see much farther all the way to the white-walled border of the Seireitei. All the lamps had already been lit, so below it looked like a whirlpool of light gently flickering over the silent, spherical city.

"It's to protect all of this," said Kusaka. "I can't wait to become a Soul Reaper so that I can dedicate the rest of my life to the Soul Society." Kusaka knew the reason behind his goal. It was because of her. On that fated day long ago, she had shown him bravery and protection, and he wanted nothing more than to show her that in return. She had formed a bond with him that he dared to call his last saving grace. Without that, he would not know where he would be at this moment.

Kusaka saw that Hitsugaya was absorbed in the sight that lay in front of him, but he knew he heard every word. "Hey Hitsugaya, what about you?"

"Why I want to become a Soul Reaper?" Hitsugaya glanced down as if in thought. "I…just did. No particular reason."

Kusaka had only known Hitsugaya for a short time, but he knew that there had to be more to that. However, he did not want to delve deeper into what the real answer might be; it was as if finding out would hurt him in more ways than one.

He let it go, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Rather he chose to look forward, knowing that at times like these, that was the only thing to do. "I'm going to reach for the top. Someday, I'm going to become a captain."

It was then that Hitsugaya turned abruptly to him. "Kusaka, you're trying to reach for captaincy?"

"What else is there? If I'm just a subordinate, I wouldn't be…free."

Hitsugaya contemplated. "I guess you have a point."

"Well?"

"I've never really given it any thought, but becoming captain doesn't sound bad."

"Good, then it's settled."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kusaka started. "If I become captain first, you can be my lieutenant, and if you become captain first, I'll be yours."

"Kusaka…"

"It's a promise, right?" he said, catching Hitsugaya's eye contact.

Hitsugaya simply stared back, but then nodded. "Yeah…alright. It's a promise."

The two continued to look over the place that they had decided to live and die for, unbeknownst to them those dreams for the future could never be.

* * *

I shot up from bed, breathing hard and finding myself in a cold sweat. That was more than just a dream; they were memories. I felt my face with my shaking hand and my skin felt incredibly cold, or perhaps it was hot; I couldn't tell. I pushed myself off the plump, white leather couch and staggered over to the small mirror that hung on the wall. The relentless moonlight flashed my face in the glass, and I was appalled at what I saw. In contrast to the me in my memories, my face now had a large scar down the right side. Not only that, but I stared at myself through shocking red eyes.

What have I become? What happened to me? This no longer looked like the Sojiro Kusaka in my dreams; instead it looked like one from my nightmares. Remembering the first days at the academy made me yearn for returning to the Soul Society, but now, I guess I can never go back.

I stepped back from the mirror and looked out through the high window framing the moon.

"Hinamori…Hitsugaya…" I said each syllable carefully to make sure those were really their names and to make sure they really existed. "My friends…a promise…" I remember. I remember it all.

A knock resounded through the thick, stone door. That person must be pretty strong to be able to do that.

"Sojiro Kusaka," called a familiar dreary voice. Ulquiorra…of course. "You are being summoned to the presence of Lord Aizen. I will return in twenty minutes; be ready by then."

Ready? What could—?

My eyes fell on the Soul Reaper uniform that Gin Ichimaru delivered to me just a short time ago. I would have wished to have received one in any other way, but now, it's too late—fifty years too late.

* * *

"Kusaka-kun" said Captain Aizen upon seeing me enter the throne room. "That suits you well."

I nodded. The Captain Aizen in my memories was never one to joke, but then again, the Captain Aizen in my memories never looked like this. Now that I've gotten back what I needed, everything was appearing to me in a whole new light, even if I still felt somewhat blinded.

"You must still have many questions for us," he said, also referring to Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, who stood behind him. It's like he knew what I was going to ask first.

"Maybe not as many as I thought," I replied bluntly. The voice that came out of my mouth seemed almost unfamiliar to me; it was cold and almost uncaring. Could it have been because I just realized what I had lost? No, I don't that yet…which is why I'm here. "Why did you all leave the Soul Society?"

Captain Aizen put on a smile, though it was of a kind I had never seen before. "Simply put, Kusaka-kun, we had our differences. Where two ideals clash, two ideals must now branch separately to ensure survival."

"So, you gave up you're captaincy just like that?"

"Believe us, Kusaka-kun, we chose the smoother path, and very soon, as should you." I didn't know what he meant, but Captain Aizen—I mean Aizen—turned away from me to face toward another pair of double doors at the other end of the room. He stopped after walking a few steps and turned slightly to look at me. "Any other questions?"

Surprisingly, I didn't have any. All the questions I wanted to ask the day before had suddenly left my mind.

I shook my head and followed him though the white, stone doors glancing behind to see Ichimaru and Tousen remain where they stood. Ichimaru's grin widened a little, but then again, no surprise there. The room we entered was large and dim, as if this was some large storage room only with nothing in it. A small white cylinder came into view at the center of the room, and as Aizen approached it, the surface began to slide off layer by layer revealing something hidden in the apparent compartment. He reached in and withdrew a small, crystal object that emitted a dark, blue light.

"Kusaka-kun, let me introduce you to the Hogyoku," he said as if he was acquainting me with another living thing.

"What is it?"

"The right question is 'What is it capable of?'" He walked toward me and held it out in front of me. "Not many know of its true power, but I know that I can entrust this secret to you."

"Why me?" I asked. "Aizen-sir, you should know that as of now, I have no sworn allegiance to anyone or anywhere. There's no reason for you to go so far as to trust me with this."

"Oh, but there is a reason, Kusaka-kun," he said. "Why do you think you have been brought back after fifty years, especially at a time like this?"

A time like this? What was he talking about? Did he mean to say that my revival here was no coincidence?

"You wish to return to the Soul Society, correct?" Aizen's eyes bore into mine as if to study my reaction, but I did well keeping a straight face despite my confusion. "This," he said gesturing to the Hogyoku, "is the first step."

I looked down at the blue crystal in his palm and found myself mesmerized by the resonance I felt with it at that moment. I couldn't explain why. I began to reach for it, but just before I could make contact, I felt a surge of power and saw a swirl of energy emit from my hand.

"Wha-? What's going on?" I shouted through the deafening sound as loud as the breaking of glaciers. Suddenly, an icy sensation brushed my fingertips and I soon felt my fingers close upon something familiar. It couldn't be—!

The energy spiraling around my hand began to form into a shape I knew so well. "Hyorinmaru!" It looked just how I had last seen it. It was a comfort to know that there was still a part of me that had not changed. "How is this possible?" I asked Aizen, without taking my eyes of my long-lost zanpakuto.

"The Hogyoku grants the desires held deep within people's hearts." I finally switched my gaze to him, but he, too, was busy staring at my revived zanpakuto. I may have imagined it, but his smile widened a bit as he did so.

"But with this power," I started, "you could do anything." Who was this man in front of me? It's like he thought he could be—

"Like a god?"

I felt the blood rush from my face as well as my grip tightening on Hyorinmaru.

"No, Kusaka-kun," he said somewhat chuckling. "I have only sought this power to redefine the boundary between Soul Reapers and Hollows."

"But that's crazy!" I exclaimed. "Why would you want to interfere with beasts as low as Hollows? They have no—"

"No soul?" Aizen had returned the Hogyoku to its resting place, which rearranged itself back to a pristine column. He turned to me, with a pointed stare. "You of all people should know that that's not quite true."

At that, I had no response. I only waited for him to say the answer I had only just realized. "You arrived here nearly turned into a Hollow, but you managed to salvage the last bit of your old self. Could others not do the same?"

I didn't know what to say. All those years being taught that Hollows were evil, and now, one of my greatest mentors was telling me they could be humane. Either that, or I was just as messed up as they were.

"You have already seen the workings of the Hogyoku even before the resurrection of your zanpakuto." It took me a moment to understand, but the realization hit me hard.

"Ulquiorra?" I said shakily. "He's half Hollow and half Soul Reaper?" That's why he had a zanpakuto, and as did those other women in the desert. Just how many of them are there?

"They are called Arrancars: Hollows with Soul Reaper abilities. Together with them, I plan to infiltrate the King's Realm using the King's Key, which will be made from the Hogyoku."

"The King's Realm? Wouldn't that cause unbalance to the Soul Society? Everything it stands for?" I said, my voice growing louder.

"Kusaka-kun, you've seen firsthand what the Soul Society stands for," Aizen said with his constantly calm demeanor. "Was it not the Central 46 who sentenced you to be executed?" He's right. They did execute me. The ruling body of the Soul Society did everything in their power to ensure my disappearance. "And the one who rules over the Central 46," Aizen continued, "is the Soul King, himself."

My mind went blank for a moment, and, suddenly, so many doors of opportunity lay before me waiting to be opened. What I didn't know was what would come of it. "W-why are you telling me this?" I asked focusing intently on the floor. "Do you want me to become part of your army, too?" A moment of silence hanged in the air.

"Why would you think that, Kusaka-kun?" Was it me, or did he actually sound surprised? "I said earlier, that you wanted to return to the Soul Society; however, in your current state, you've realized that that would be impossible." I stood dejected at this. Was there a point to me coming back after all?

"Kusaka-kun, do you remember the King's Seal?" I nodded. "Then, you also remember that it's moved from hiding place to hiding place every decade. The time for its transport happens in one day's time."

"So what about it? Do you want me to steal it or something?" I laughed.

He smiled at this.

"That's insane! Do you want me to get executed again?"

"Kusaka-kun, I don't joke," he said seriously. "You will see that this will benefit the both of us."

"How?" I asked in disbelief.

"The King's Seal is a relic of the Royal family, and as such it possesses powers of a godly level. Like the Hogyoku, it manifests desires of the heart. However, it can also transport the user across time and space, allowing them to return things to how they were before. Do you see what I'm saying, Kusaka-kun?"

"I think I'm starting to," I replied cautiously.

"I can no longer return to the Soul Society, but you can. If you manage to retrieve the King's Seal, I can use it alongside the Hogyoku to create the King's Key. Then, you can use it to restore your body to the way it was before if you so choose to return to the Soul Society."

"And when you enter the King's Realm? You won't destroy the Soul Society, right?"

"That would be unwise. I simply wish to change the structure. The ancient foundations on which it stands have grown rigid and corrupt. It's time for a change."

Yes, changing the workings of the Soul Society; that would be the least they deserve. Still, something about all this didn't sit quite right with me. "I…still have to think about this."

Aizen nodded. "As you wish, Kusaka-kun. But remember, you only have a day."

A day. I only have one day to change my future. I could go and risk it all, or I could stay the way I am and live with what I had left. I followed Aizen out of the room, clutching my zanpakuto tucked under my belt. I didn't have much to begin with anyway.

"Ehh? Got ya sword back, Kusaka-san," said Ichimaru as I passed him. "So the rumors were true; it looks an awful lot like Captain Hitsugaya's."

I stopped.

Turning slowly, I faced Ichimaru, whose grin was the widest I had ever seen. "What…what did you say?"

"Hm, nice sword?"

"Not that."

"Oh, y'mean _Captain_ Hitsugaya?"

"He…became a captain?"

"That he did," he smiled. "Soon after ya left t'academy."

That quickly? How is that even possible? I exhaled raggedly as a haunting realization dawned on me.

Did my death not affect him in the least?

"What Gin says is true, Kusaka-kun," said Aizen behind me. "Hitsugaya-kun is currently captain of the Tenth Squad."

The hard truth weighed down on me. Was all that time we were friends not important at all? I hesitated at my next question, not wanting to realize another painful truth. "And…Hinamori?" I asked with my back toward Aizen. A silence lingered in the air as the three former Soul Reapers stood like a wall surrounding me.

"She was my former lieutenant," Aizen finally replied.

So…her, too. I felt that I had just found my resolve in the past few moments.

Clenching my fist, I turned toward Aizen. "How do I get to the Soul Society?"

* * *

I treaded along the gray dunes of Hueco Mundo staring after Ulquiorra's back. The only sounds that passed between us were the gusts of wind flying across the desert. But I wasn't much in the mood for conversation anyway.

Earlier, I had been back in that enclosed prison of a room and looked around to see if there was anything to take with me. I stared at my old academy uniform that rested on the couch and instead took the blanket next to it. I tore it to size and draped it over my shoulders, now resembling a rogue of both worlds as the only other belongings I had were my zanpakuto and Hollow mask.

As I had gotten to the exit of Las Noches, Aizen came to meet me.

"Kusaka-kun," he said. "You are certain of this decision?" I gave a curt nod. "Then, Ulquiorra will guide you to a location with the most direct passage to the King's Seal's current hiding place." The moonlight stretched across the floor as he opened the door.

"One more thing, Kusaka-kun," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "It would be in your best interest to avoid being seen by any Soul Reapers for now."

* * *

Pulling up the collar of my cloak, I tried to push away any thoughts of the future which was something I had never forced myself to do before. Just then, Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks without turning to face me.

"You will be on your own from here." He stretched his arm out to the side, when, suddenly, part of the sky tore open.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Garganta. It will transport you to the nearest location of the King's Seal."

I stepped closer to the portal and peered in only to see pitch black. It reminded me of the darkness I was in before I awoke and dreaded the thought of having to submerge myself in it for another time.

"And the return trip?"

"Lord Aizen has ordered me to reopen the Garganta three days from now. He expects you to have the King's Seal by then."

"Fine."

"Don't make my sparing your life a mistake."

Before I could reply, he had flash-stepped out of my sight. "_Tch…_bastard."

I outstretched my hand toward the dark abyss and froze. What am I doing? Everything's so messed up that I don't even know what to think—

Rapidly unsheathing my sword, my blade was met with a raging pillar of fire.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"We are not here to fight with you," called Yang, who held her ground against me.

"Then why did you sneak up on me?"

"We came here to swear allegiance to you," said Ying, who flash-stepped behind Yang. "As well as to join you on your journey to the Soul Society."

Apparently they have been following me longer than I have anticipated. "And what good would that do me? How do I know you won't just steal the King's Seal once I retrieve it?"

"We care not for the King's Seal," replied Yang. "But we will serve you on your mission to the Soul Society in exchange for saving our lives earlier."

I looked from Ying to Yang, who still had her sword against mine. There was something these two weren't telling me. "Why is going to the Soul Society so important to you?"

Yang narrowed her gaze and looked toward Ying, who finally replied. "Revenge."

"On who?"

"Does it matter?" spat Yang. Her zanpakuto surged with a burst of fire, whose power was enough to push me back across the sand.

"Yang!" called Ying. Nevertheless, Yang charged at me with as much fury in her eyes as she did at Ulquiorra.

Dammit! I held my guard defensively against her relentless strikes at my blade. _Tch_, how irritating. I never used to fight like this before. Planting my feet in the sand, I swung Hyorinmaru horizontally to bring us to a standstill.

"You of all people should want revenge on the Soul Society for what they did to you!" Once again, she charged her zanpakuto, but at that moment, Hyorinmaru pulsed in my hand and counteracted her power.

What's happening? It's never done this before! A bright flash of light took up my vision and suddenly, fragments of what seemed to be memories flooded my mind. The only thing was that these memories weren't mine.

_A forest in the outskirts of Rukongai…two children trapped by two Hollows…one red, one blue…high-speed regeneration and the power to summon Hollows…the girl used kido against them to protect the boy covered in blood…drenching his white hair…a captain appeared…one of the Tenth Squad…killing the two Hollows…then nothing but darkness…_

It took me a moment to return to my senses as I tried to link all the pieces together.

I knew them…I knew those children…

I looked at Yang, and she looked back at me with the same expression I probably wore. "You…you know the ones that killed us."

Did she see my memories, too? Just what the hell was that strange power?

"I…"

"They killed you, too. They're the reason you died," she said, putting down her sword.

"I don't recognize the captain."

"No, but that boy rose to replace him." I looked away and clenched my teeth. Everything that was happening was lined up so perfectly; the timing couldn't be any better. Maybe this was my reason for living now.

"So if I help you with your revenge, you'll help me with mine."

"Master," replied Yang, as she knelt down in front of me.

"We will follow you to death," said Ying, as she did the same.

I slowly turned toward the open portal and took out my Hollow mask, firmly placing it on my face. "Yes, to death and back."

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview**

"Who are you?" he said shakily. "I demand to know."

My answer came with the clang of metal as we found ourselves in a duel, using the same style of fighting that we were so familiar with. His style had not changed much since then, and I know mine must have remained exactly the same. We paused momentarily, and I saw that even his appearance had barely changed, save for the Tenth Squad haori he now wore. He hadn't even gotten taller.

"You haven't changed at all."


	5. What Was Hidden

This chapter is partly based on the Bleach Drama Track 8 featuring Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Also, now that Kusaka is out of Hueco Mundo, this is the point where the movie finally begins.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 5_

What Was Hidden

* * *

It was still night when we arrived. Though it was dark, I still recognized the surrounding area. The mouth of a stone cave lay open in front of me, and the rock has barely eroded in fifty years. The last time I saw this, trees had hidden the place so well like a barrier of foliage. Now, it was nothing but a barren tundra with the dirt beneath my feet as hard as rock. It was almost like this place has been exposed to ice and snow repeatedly for the past several decades.

"Master Kusaka," said Ying. "Do you know this place?"

"Don't be foolish, Ying. This must be the place where the King's Seal is being hidden."

"Then, why don't we just grab it?" shot Yang.

"No," I said firmly. "Our mission is more than just the King's Seal; it's to infiltrate the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads. And soon, a captain will arrive with the task of protecting the transport of the Seal."

I flash-stepped behind the rocks at the other end of the cave. "We will stay hidden until dawn when the ceremony begins. For now, mask your spiritual pressure."

We waited in silence as we watched the sun set and the stars begin to appear. Hours had already passed, and I still wasn't in the mood for sleep as I stared up at the full moon. I rolled my head to the side and saw Ying and Yang resting soundlessly. Apparently, Hollows slept, too.

Giving up, I stood and decided to head to the opening of the cave. Nothing but pitch black met my eyes as I stood at the mouth; it was almost like it was calling me in. Suddenly, I felt Hyorinnmaru resonate at my side, and the closer I stepped, the more it pulsated.

"What are you doing now?" Ever since I got back my zanpakuto, unexplainable things have happened because of it. In my duel with Yang, both she and I caught glimpses of each other's memories and I couldn't help but feel Hyorinnmaru was responsible. And now, it was reacting to this cave, or maybe what was in it. Was it something about the King's Seal?

No. I can't tamper with the Seal; I have to get to the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads. Sighing, I returned to my hiding place and managed to find sleep at last.

"Master Kusaka, it's time."

"Has the ceremony started?" I asked, slowly rising against the morning's sunlight.

"They're retrieving the Seal right now," said Ying. I peeked over the rocks that concealed us and saw huge caravans with a decorated shrine. The thing that was even more surprising, however, were the number of people guarding them.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Maybe not, Master Kusaka," said Yang. "Just leave it to us."

I didn't know what Yang meant by that, but I nodded and continued to watch for the Seal to appear. Several masked guards emerged from the cave carrying a small box on their shoulders. We continued watching as they loaded the box into a shrine near the middle of the train of caravans. "It's that one," said Yang.

"No, wait. The King's Seal is too important for them not to take extra precautions. That one could be a decoy." And I was right. Soon after, another identical box was carried out of the cave and into a different shrine.

"Master Kusaka," said Ying. "How are we supposed to know which one contains the Seal?"

I was at a loss for a moment. If we messed up now, the whole mission would be jeopardized. Shit.

But then, I remembered Hyorinnmaru; it reacted to the King's Seal. Maybe if I focused my spiritual pressure, I could use Hyorinnmaru to locate the Seal. Well, it was worth a shot. I exhaled and closed my eyes, placing a hand on the hilt.

_Come on…Tell me where it is…_

I felt that I was going deeper into the corners of my mind, that I was closer to seeing that ice-covered tundra I had once known.

_Obey me…I know you can sense it…Now, tell me!_

Suddenly, I was flying forward and my mind's eye zoomed to where I was meant to go.

"I know where it is," I said, opening my eyes. Ying and Yang exchanged glances and then stared at me. "Look, just trust me." I signaled to the correct caravan and we waited for the entire sequence to float into the sky.

We were just about to jump out of hiding when a Soul Reaper flash-stepped within earshot, speaking to other Soul Reapers that emerged from behind the trees. She was a strawberry blonde with her uniform wide open at her chest. I didn't remember uniforms being like that when I was a Soul Reaper. On top of that, she was a lieutenant judging from her badge, but I had trouble reading which squad she belonged to. _Tch_. Why couldn't she wear it on her arm like everyone else?

"Master Kusaka, you're staring," said Ying.

"What? No, I'm not!" I hissed. "Anyway, did you hear her? Apparently, there's more than just them guarding the place. Okay, the Seal is far enough. What's your plan to get up there?"

They looked to each other, and as if in unison, they each grabbed one of my arms. "You might want to brace yourself, Master Kusaka."

"For what? Wai—"

Immediately I was pulled upward into the sky faster than a flash-step. My vision blurred, and all I could see were flashes of red and blue as the clouds grew larger. We flew across the sky, and in one swift motion, we collided with the wall of the shrine which carried the King's Seal.

"Master, we leave the Seal with you! We'll take care of the rest!"

Suddenly, the roof of the shrine erupted in an explosion of fire and lightning and before I knew it, I was left alone in the middle of chaos. The shouts of the guards and the crackle of fire filled my ears, but what lie before me was the Seal. I couldn't believe how small it was. Such a powerful thing could fit in the palm of my hand. I wrapped my fingers around it and immediately, I felt a surge of power flood my entire body. Hyorinnmaru was resonating once again, more violently than before.

At that moment, I sensed someone land on the nearly collapsed roof of the shrine. I guess our reunion is to be sooner than expected. Unfortunately, we couldn't settle things here.

I unsheathed my zanpakuto and flash-stepped to the roof, swiftly striking my target in the gut. The look on his face was worth the wait as he stared down at the blade in disbelief. I couldn't imagine there were many, even today, who could take him by surprise. He leapt back and continued to look on as I emerged from the smoke.

"Who are you?" he said shakily. "I demand to know."

My answer came with the clang of metal as we found ourselves in a duel, using the same style of fighting that we were so familiar with. His style had not changed much since then, and I know mine must have remained exactly the same. We paused momentarily, and I saw that even his appearance had barely changed, save for the Tenth Squad haori he now wore. He hadn't even gotten taller.

"You haven't changed at all." However, he suddenly stopped and reached for my Hollow mask.

"Show your face!"

I narrowly dodged, but he managed to snag my collar and the rest of my cloak. I leapt away out of sight as he called for me to halt. From the uncertainty in his voice, I was sure he knew exactly who I was.

"Long time no see, Hitsugaya."

* * *

I stood far enough away for my spiritual pressure to remain undetected, but still close enough to see the black smoke billowing from the ceremony I just crashed. Damn, what's taking Ying and Yang so long?

I looked down and saw that in one hand, I held the King's Seal and in the other, Hyorinnmaru. One was an artifact of the Royal Family and the other was one of the strongest zanpakuto ever manifested. Right now, I was one of the strongest Soul Reapers in existence, and this power—it felt good.

"Master Kusaka!"

I didn't look up as Ying and Yang appeared at my side. "You got it," said Ying.

"You're a master of the obvious, Ying. Now, what happened to the captain?"

"We could not sense his presence. He must have run."

"That was the same child from our memories," said Yang. "May we kill him, Master Kusaka?"

"No," I demanded. "You will make no such move without my permission. I need you to find him and watch what he does next. It's possible that he may be looking for us, as well."

"Yes, sir!" they said, vanishing out of sight.

The sun was nearly at the horizon by the time all the commotion disappeared. By evening, I found myself once again at the entrance of the cave, the former hiding place of the King's Seal. I stepped into the darkness and heard only the echoes of my footsteps and the light splashes of water droplets. I noticed that there was sheen to the walls. However, when I put my hand on the surface, I found that it was covered in a thin layer of ice.

Even up to now, he still came to this place.

* * *

"Man, those lectures are getting more intense."

"It's nearly the end of the school year—they should be."

"Yeah, yeah." Kusaka and Hitsugaya made their way back to the boys' dormitory after a day full of classes. "Hey, Toushiro, have you been able to communicate with your zanpakuto spirit yet?"

"Hm, no. I haven't even heard its name yet." Hitsugaya cursed the fact that although he has seen his zanpakuto spirit even before he entered the academy, he had never been able to hear its name. At times, it felt like he was so close, but the blizzard he knew as his inner world always managed to mask out that part.

"Same here," Kusaka sighed. "But hey, we'll get it eventually. I'm sure of it!"

"You're too optimistic."

"I'm surprised you know what that word means," Kusaka snickered. Even Hitsugaya scoffed. "Hey, did you want to go to the dojo to spar for real? I see you have with you the katana the school just issued us. I'll go get mine from the dorm, so you could just wait here."

"Ah, sure." As Kusaka ran to the dorms, Hitsugaya went to a nearby tree at the edge of campus. Unsheathing the katana, he planted it into the dirt before he sat on the ground, resting his back against the tree trunk. He poised himself in a meditative position, once again trying the same technique he has been using for the past several months.

_Come on, show yourself._

Hitsugaya was met with cold wind as he entered his inner world. He opened his eyes to frozen tundra that stretched as far as he could see. Despite his call, the howling gale was all he could hear.

_I need you to tell me your name!_

At once, an icy cloud collided with the ground, and up from the mist, rose a dragon. It was made of ice and water and spoke with a voice that echoed across the plain.

**Boy, do you think you have the power to command me?**

Red eyes stared back into green as the two challenged each other for the umpteenth time.

**My name is—**

A snowstorm steadily began to divide the boy and the dragon, canceling out the latter's last words.

_No! Tell me! I have to know!_

**For— reason—?**

_Reason? It's because…_

Hitsugaya snapped open his eyes, coming back to the warm weather and green lawn he sat upon. His gaze fell on the katana that stood across from him, and as he stood, he reached forward to grab it. Gripping the hilt in both hands, he mentally called out for the ice dragon.

_Wait! I need your power! I have a reason; it's—_

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked at the blade in front of him, realizing what holding a sword really meant.

_I have to protect—there's someone I have to protect. That's all there is. Now, tell me your name!_

A mist emitted from the blade and a low rumbling sound like the breaking of glaciers filled his ears.

_Your name—it's—_

"Hyorinnmaru!"

A loud shatter came from the blade which now had a different form. The blade had lengthened and the hilt had changed in both color and shape. Hitsugaya stared at the star-shaped hilt with an ice-blue handle. In his mind, he could hear the roars of the dragon that had finally chosen him as his master. He could barely hide a smile.

"You…you did it!"

Hitsugaya whipped around and to see Hinamori running toward him. "Momo…" It was only afterwards that he noticed he used her first name; he must have been too caught up in the moment.

"I can't believe it. You already got it and it's still your first year!"

"Yeah…" He was still in disbelief himself.

She smiled. "That's just like you, Shiro—" Hinamori was just about to ruffle his hair when she paused midway. "Hm, no…Hitsugaya-kun."

Once again, he was hit with another surprise. Never before had he heard her refer to him that way when it was just the two of them. She had kept her promise, after all.

"Hey, don't blush now," she laughed.

"Huh? I—I am not!" He scowled as she laughed, and for the first time in a long while, he felt that things had gone back to how they used to be.

In the distance, there was another who watched the exchange, struck with the hard realization that things were going to be different from now on. Gripping the hollow katana in his hand, Kusaka finally came to understand that he and Hitsugaya were rivals in more ways than one.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Preview**

Stopping on the roof of one of the surrounding towers, I paused to look over the home I once dedicated my life to. Now, it sat pathetically at the bottom of my feet, not even realizing what was to become of it. I smirked at the thought. Everything was going to change now.


	6. The Catalyst

.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 6_

The Catalyst

* * *

"Now, pay attention; this will be on the exam. Teamwork is necessary for you all to be successful on your missions. It is the trust you have in your comrades that…"

Kusaka droned out whatever the teacher said at the front of the class, and instead, stared out the window thinking of other things. What was wrong with him? He should be happy for Hitsugaya; after all, he was the first student in the freshman class to attain Shikai. Everyone knew about it, too.

Ever since that day, Kusaka had been training alone to hear his zanpakuto spirit, but no good ever came of it. He had never even seen his Inner World and had no idea what kind of spirit he had. Frustrations grew on him, and he knew that Hitsugaya had noticed his sudden change in behavior. Even when he asked about it, Kusaka had brushed him away. He could barely stand to look at him sometimes for Hitsugaya embodied everything he was not and reminded him of everything he did not have.

But this was ridiculous, and Kusaka grew tired of this war he had created for himself. They had not spoken in a couple weeks and Kusaka glanced a few seats away where Hitsugaya was. They did not even sit together anymore. When lecture had ended, Kusaka rushed to get to him before he left the room.

"Hey," he said to his back.

Hitsugaya turned with widened eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. "Kusaka…"

He looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I—uh, look for these past few weeks, I'm sorry about—"

"It's cool." Kusaka studied Hitsugaya's face and saw no anger or annoyance. Rather, it looked like he was relieved.

"Yeah?"

"You don't even have to apologize. We're always friends." It came out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kusaka broke a smile just as quickly as it faded. "Thanks…that's all I needed to hear."

* * *

"Kusaka-kun, you're doing really well with kido! You don't even need the incantation anymore."

"Well, I had a good teacher," he said grinning. Hinamori laughed behind her hand. She then stared out the empty kido field with a pressing question on her mind.

"How is your training?" Kusaka saw that she asked with complete seriousness. He had told her during one of their routine kido sessions about his attempts at attaining Shikai.

"It's…still the same."

"You don't have to rush through it. Most Soul Reapers don't hear it until they graduate."

"Yeah, but I really thought I could I could get it. If I keep going this way, I'll never reach captain."

"Captain?"

"Uh—well, yeah…" He just realized that she was the second person to know that secret.

"That's great! I know you can do it, Kusaka-kun! I'm hoping to be lieutenant someday."

"Just lieutenant?"

"Well, lieutenant of Fifth Squad."

"Captain Aizen's Lieutenant? He would be such a great leader." Truly, if Hinamori did become Fifth Squad lieutenant, that would be a squad he would vouch to get into.

He noticed that she was deep in thought for some time. "You know, I'm sure Captain Aizen would know what to do. Hey, how about you come with me to ask his advice?"

"He'd know?"

"I think so," Hinamori said eagerly. "The Fifth Squad is known for excelling their members' abilities, so he probably knows how to help."

* * *

"I understand your dilemma, Kusaka-kun," stated Captain Aizen. After Hinamori had dropped off Kusaka at the Fifth Squad barracks, he had just explained what he had been trying to achieve since discovering that Hitsugaya had attained Shikai.

"I think that if I train harder, I can do it, too. But I—"

"I think you can do better." Captain Aizen's expression remained unmoving behind his glasses, and his voice was a steady as his eyes. "There's a certain place that boasts high spiritual pressure. It's possible, Kusaka-kun, that if you train there, you may be able to get in tune with your zanpakuto."

Kusaka remained oblivious to Captain Aizen's tone and only heard of this new opportunity that he was given. To him, there was no question about it. "I'll do it."

The following day, Kusaka slipped away from the busy confines of the Seireitei to an isolated forest in Rukongai. All he brought with him were essentials for this kind of trip and his soulless katana. Just as he was outside of the wall separating the two districts, he was met by a familiar face.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru…"

"Ah, been waitin' on ya, Kusaka-san. I'll be escortin' ya there," he said with a fox grin. This was the first time Kusaka had ever spoken to a lieutenant of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads, and he was suprised that someone as peculiar as Gin Ichimaru could make it to second seat. The thin smile carved on his face probably hid dark secrets that not even his captain knew about.

"A-ah…that's great to hear." Kusaka continued after Ichimaru, feeling the need to put his guard up by instinct. How odd it was for the Captain and Lieutenant to have completely different auras about them despite appearing so close.

Ichimaru had not said much until the Seireitei was far beyond view, finally glancing over his shoulder at Kusaka. "Heard from Captain Aizen, ya have some potential. Must really take a likin' to ya."

"He said that?" Kusaka eyes widened. "I'm…honored."

Ichimaru's grin only grew, before turning his face in the direction of their path. "Ah, here we are."

"Captain Aizen said there should be a cave somewhere here," Kusaka said. It was then that he spotted the mouth of a cave wide enough to span the distance of several trees. As Kusaka stepped closer to it, the pitch blackness told him of the unfathomable depth. Part of him wanted to return to the Seireitei and forget this whole ordeal, but then again, he knew things would not change it he did that.

"Don' be scared."

Kusaka nearly jumped upon finding Ichimaru standing so close behind him. "I-I'm no—It's just, have you ever been here before?"

"Well, I did take ya here."

"I mean, have you ever gone inside?" he asked, looking back into the cave.

"Hmm, can't say that I have, but I wish ya the best o' luck down there, Kusaka-san." Kusaka turned around to see Ichimaru wave a hand while walking away. The last of his sentence was still heard as he flash-stepped out of sight.

"Yeah…thanks…" Kusaka inhaled and exhaled deeply before stepping foot on the cool, stone floor.

Upon entering, Kusaka immediately felt a wave of spiritual pressure, more pure than any he has even felt before. Yet, for some reason, it felt…familiar. After just a few steps, it became so dark that he needed to light a lantern. "Hard to believe it's still midday," he murmured to himself. The frequency of the spiritual pressure grew as he traversed deeper into the cave. Just then, Kusaka caught a glint in his eye which led him to a compact burrow of the cave. The stone walls had a deep green tint to them and glimmered slightly from the light that shown through a small crevice in the roof. It was here that the spiritual pressure resonated at its maximum.

Kusaka unsheathed his katana and practiced the basics with ease. He swung through each move with such fluidity as he balanced his mind between focus and clarity. Before he realized, it began to get dark as the sun had gone down and the lantern had dimmed. His stamina that had diminished with the sun was replaced with frustration.

"Dammit! Why can't I still get this?" He slammed the tip of his empty katana into the cool earth and leant his back against the cave wall. Exhaustion was getting the best of him, and he no longer had the strength to stay angry. _I wish I could get this power…I wish I was more like him…_ Eventually, he drifted off to an obligatory sleep.

When light once again shown through the cave surface, Kusaka woke with a jolt, feeling a sudden revitalization of spiritual energy. _That's strange. I didn't actually eat any of my provisions…so my strength—it must be from this place!_ He had remembered that Captain Aizen told him of the immense spiritual energy that the cave contained, and he assumed that he had simply just gotten used to the resonating pressure by now. He stood up and felt that the energy was swirling around him and the katana he had just pulled from the ground. _I think…it's happening._

Kusaka instinctively held the sword in both hands as he closed his eyes and focused solely on his breathing. _I want this power! To be the strongest and to be able to protect—that's what I want it for._ Images flashed through his mind of the Soul Society. He thought of his first days at school when he was known as the best in the dojo, and when he first spoke with Captain Aizen. He remembered his first encounter with Hitsugaya and his reunion with Hinamori. He remembered the look on her face when she found him again and the look she wore when Hitsugaya attained Shikai. He wanted to see her give that look to him one day.

Suddenly, Kusaka was plunged headfirst into darkness. He could not breathe and he struggled to find his way to the surface. _What's happening?_ He saw a faint glow slowly grow brighter in the distance, and soon he found himself blinded by pure, white light. Kusaka opened his mind's eye to barren tundra and he felt the stabbing cold seep through his skin. _What is this place? _As if to answer his call, a violet-tinted ice dragon broke through the ice-glass floor and towered over him. _What is that?_

**Boy, do you think you can master me?**

The thundering sound shook the ground. It took Kusaka a moment to realize that this is exactly what he had been looking for. "Yes, I will!" he called loudly. "Now, obey me…Hyorinmaru!"

At that moment, the ice dragon transformed into a flash of light and remerged as a sword in Kusaka's hand. He looked to the star-shaped hilt at the base of the blade and at that instant, the tundra that had surrounded him faded back into the dark stone stalagmites of the cave he was actually in.

"I can't believe it! I finally got it!" He held out his newly discovered zanpakuto above his head in admiration and let out a laugh of relief.

It was then that his gaze changed focus to someone standing a short distance away. "T-Toushiro?"

"Kusaka…what are you doing here?" However, Hitsugaya forgot his question when he laid his eyes on what Kusaka held in his hand. "That's…"

"Isn't it great! Now, we both have a zanpakuto!" he said running toward him.

"What is the name of your zanpakuto?" Kusaka could have sworn Hitsugaya had some trepidation in his voice, and was slightly taken aback that his friend did not seem excited for him in the least.

"Its name is Hyorinnmaru. Hey, are you okay? You look kind of—I don't know—freaked out."

Hitsugaya stepped closer and examined the blade. It had an uncanny and almost eerie resemblance to his own. On top of that, it had the same name. "I'm really happy for you, Kusaka—don't get me wrong. It's just that—"

"Just that _what_?" Kusaka had an edge to his voice as anger slowly rose within him.

"It's just that this has never happened before—having two identical zanpakuto, I mean." He said this as he removed his sword from his back and held it next to Kusaka's. They looked the same from a distance, but up close, there were subtle differences such as the blade length and the hilt design. Hitsugaya recalled from class readings that the laws of the Soul Society never mentioned what happened if two people shared a zanpakuto spirit. _What could this mean?_

"So what does that matter?" Kusaka could no longer hide his emotions. "As my friend, I thought that you would be happy for me. I guess that's not the case."

"Kusaka, wait!"

"And I can tell that you train here often alone. So don't let me be in your way," he said stiffly. Hitsugaya watched helplessly as Kusaka turned and sped out of the cave without so much as a glance at the call of his name.

* * *

All this came back to me as I made my way to the Seireitei. The moon came down to meet me as I leapt through the ancient trees that stood through time. Eventually, I saw the glow of the flickering lights peer over the giant white wall that separated Soul Reapers from everyone else. I wonder if I was now a part of that side, too.

I managed to pass over the barrier, finding that I could jump much higher than before. I put my hand over the King's Seal, which was safely hidden away in my kimono. What else could this thing do?

Stopping on the roof of one of the surrounding towers, I paused to look over the home I once dedicated my life to. Now, it sat pathetically at the bottom of my feet, not even realizing what was to become of it. I smirked at the thought. Everything was going to change now.

I continued on my way, starting from the outer rim, where the higher-numbered squad headquarters were located. As I made my way down from Thirteen, I noticed that most of the squad barracks were dim, save for the Tenth. It looked as if all members of the squad were here and were in no mood for rest. They must have been put under probation for having their leader suddenly disappear.

What was he thinking anyway? Doesn't he realize what he's putting his own squad through? Some leader…

Suddenly, it dawned on me that perhaps I was thinking about this all wrong. Maybe he intended for that to happen. The Thirteen-Court Guard Squads are currently missing three captains and having another just diminishes their strength even further. Maybe, for I couldn't be sure, he felt the same way I did. I mean, Aizen had left because of clashing ideals with the Soul Society. It was only a matter of time before another thought the same way.

I shuddered a laugh realizing that a revolution was about to take place, and I was the catalyst. Yes, the catalyst!

I knew I had to find Hitsugaya as soon as possible, but Ying and Yang were currently finding his whereabouts. I'll leave them to that then. There was another reason why I came back.

Following my previous path further into the spiral of the Seireitei, I stopped at the Fifth Squad headquarters and found myself standing at the doors of the captain's office. That's strange. Why were there gifts blocking the doorway? I knelt and flipped open a card that had rested on a bouquet of flowers, known as Lily of the Valley.

'_Please get well soon, Lieutenant Hinamori! You are in our thoughts and we eagerly await your return!'_

I grabbed another. _'We are here for you, just as you've always been for us!'_

And another. _'Stay strong, Lieutenant Hinamori! We'll get through this together.'_

I felt the color rush from my face. Within seconds, I was at the Fourth Squad and sped by each empty hallway until I found the right door. Opening it swiftly, I ran in the room and came to a halt as I took in what lie in front of me.

There she was, lying peacefully with her eyes closed. But I knew from the breathing mask on her face and the machines she was connected to that this was no normal sleep.

"Hinamori…what happened to you?"

* * *

**Chapter 7 Preview**

"You mean, he hasn't said anything?" he said, looking at the ground. Upon seeing her confusion, he removed the covered zanpakuto from his back and just as he was about to untie the thread, he hesitated. Did he really want her to know? Why did Hitsugaya not tell her? But Kusaka knew that she was someone among others that he could trust. That was his resolve. "Hinamori, there's something I have to tell you." With that, he swiftly pulled the thread.


	7. Divide by Three

Thanks for the comments! They are much appreciated!

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 7_

Divide by Three

* * *

Kusaka sat, leaning on the window sill in his room that overlooked the Seireitei. However, the beautiful view was not enough to prevent the scowl on his face from growing deeper. Summer was steadily approaching and outside he could see several students of the academy gathering to study for their approaching final exams. But, he wanted nothing but just to stay inside, lingering on thoughts that have plagued him for several days now. Resting his eyes on the opposite corner of the room, Kusaka gazed at an upright bundle wrapped in cloth. It brought him back to earlier that week.

* * *

"Yes, come in," said Captain Aizen as he looked up from his desk to the door of his office. The door slid open and in came Kusaka with an object strapped across his back, covered in cloth. "Kusaka-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Captain Aizen, I—" Kusaka stopped midway and decided it was best to just show the proof of his dilemma. He removed what was strapped on his back and untied one end, letting the cloth snake to the floor. Captain Aizen blinked at what the boy held in his hand: it was a zanpakuto. However, what was disturbing by it was that it was not the first time Captain Aizen had laid eyes on this sword.

"That's Hyorinmaru. Kusaka-kun, what are you doing with Hitsugaya-kun's zanpakuto?"

Kusaka tightened his grip on the sheath. "That's the problem. This _is_ my zanpakuto." Captain Aizen said nothing, but rather studied the zanpakuto and noted its subtle differences such as the hilt and length.

"I went to that place like you said; I even spent more than a day there. In the end, all I got was a zanpakuto that already belongs to somebody else." He spat the last couple words as if he were more upset about who the owner was. "And now, I don't know what to do with it. We only get one zanpakuto, but I don't know what will happen if it gets out that two of the same zanpakuto exist." He said this while looking at the sword in his hand, and then he carelessly let his arm drop as if ashamed of what he had attained.

"That was a very wise decision, Kusaka-kun." Captain Aizen had approached Kusaka and put his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "This is a first in the history of the Soul Society, so the reaction to this is unpredictable. I will see if there is a solution to this problem, but for now, I'm afraid you will have to continue keeping this a secret."

* * *

A secret? He had to keep his power a secret? All this because he was not the first one to attain it! He had fought so hard for this, and now he had to pretend it did not exist. And this was it. Soul Reapers only get one zanpakuto, so if could not utilize what he had, what good was he? Kusaka swore under his breath, glancing away from his hidden zanpakuto.

"Kusaka-kun!" He turned toward the window, and his eyes followed the source of the voice.

"Hinamori…?"

* * *

"Hey, Hinamori, where are you taking me?" Kusaka asked following behind the cheerful girl. She had already led him beyond the walls of the Seireitei, and they were now walking through a secluded forest in Rukongai.

"It's a surprise!" she said glancing behind. "I can't wait to show you and Hitsugaya-kun."

Kusaka stopped in his tracks. "Toushiro…is there, too?"

"Hm? He's going to meet up with us soon." Hinamori noticed that Kusaka had stopped walking and backtracked to meet him again. "Kusaka-kun, is something wrong?"

"You mean, he hasn't said anything?" he said, looking at the ground. Upon seeing her confusion, he removed the covered zanpakuto from his back and just as he was about to untie the thread, he hesitated. Did he really want her to know? Why did Hitsugaya not tell her? But Kusaka knew that she was someone among others that he could trust. That was his resolve. "Hinamori, there's something I have to tell you." With that, he swiftly pulled the thread.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya looked in the direction of Hinamori, who waved at him with a smile. What surprised him, though, was the person standing beside her. "Kusaka…"

"Hey…"

Hinamori observed the silence between the two as they reunited and thought it best to change the topic. "Hitsugaya-kun, Kusaka-kun, the place I wanted to show you was just close by. Follow me," she called as she ran ahead. Hitsugaya and Kusaka exchanged glances and followed her through the trees.

"What's all this about?" said Hitsugaya, scratching the back of his head.

"No idea," sighed Kusaka.

"It's here! Look!"

They followed her to the edge of a cliff, where the temperature seemed to fall drastically. It was like summer had no effect in this place. From the top they could see that the rest of the forest span for as far as the eye could see. What was mesmerizing, however, was the dense sea of fog in the canyon below them. It was impossible to tell its depth from here. They could also hear the faint, but steady sound of water.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Kusaka. Hitsugaya nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they both saw a flash of red run past them heading over the cliff.

"Oi! Hinamori!"

"Hinamori, what are you—?"

"It's fine!" called an echo from the bottom of the canyon. "It's shallower than you think!"

Hitsugaya and Kusaka jumped off the edge and found that their feet hit the ground sooner than expected. "It looks so much farther from up there," said Kusaka as he glanced up at the layer of mist.

"How do you know of this place?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I found it with Abarai-kun and Kira-kun. It was mentioned in class when we discussed the Stealth Force. They said that these canyons are used by them."

"For what?" asked Kusaka.

"It's a secret, I guess," replied Hinamori with a shrug.

"Well, I never want to find out," said Kusaka. "But you got to admit, this place is pretty nice."

Hinamori nodded. "This place looks even better when the sun goes down. The mist begins to disappear by then."

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya walked to the edge of a small river and noted that as he moved closer toward the source, the sound of gushing water grew louder. "There's a waterfall nearby." Hinamori and Kusaka followed him to the base of the river to find that it indeed flowed from a waterfall, whose beginning disappeared into the mist.

"Amazing," said Hinamori, squinting to see the top. "I wonder how high it is."

"Oi," called Hitsugaya. "Don't get too close…idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, Hitsugaya-kun. Though I can probably see farther than you can."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "What was that, you—?"

Laughter broke through the mist as Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned to look at Kusaka, who was holding his side. Hinamori began to giggle behind her hand, and even Hitsugaya scoffed. Afterwards, Hitsugaya's gaze switched from the covered sword on Kusaka's back to Hinamori, who had turned her attention back to the waterfall. Making sure that she was out of earshot, Hitsugaya looked to Kusaka.

"I'm sorry…about what happened at the cave."

Kusaka turned abruptly toward Hitsugaya. His look of surprise became dismal as he looked away. "No…what happened wasn't your fault. I…I'm sorry about what I said. I just couldn't figure out why this was happening."

Hitsugaya saw the pain on Kusaka's face, and cursed the fact that he had no idea how to help his friend. He knew Kusaka lived his life to protect the Soul Society, but how could he do that if he had to keep his power a secret? If only he, himself, had not gotten control of Hyorinmaru first, but then, would that mean _he_ would be the one in Kusaka's position?

"Hey, you look more upset than I do. What's all that about?"

Hitsugaya saw the forced smile that Kusaka wore and clenched his fist. _That's why…_

"I'm sure there's a way around this. Even Hinamori thinks so, too."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sound of her name. "You…told her?"

Kusaka looked a bit puzzled at Hitsugaya's surprise. "Of course. We trust her, right?"

"I-it's not that. I just thought it'd be better if she didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya did not even notice her approach.

"Kusaka-kun told me," she said somewhat sadly. "It makes sense now why you two didn't talk as much anymore. Hitsugaya-kun, if there's something bothering you, please let me know." Hitsugaya could not understand why she looked so sad. There was a good reason why he wanted to withhold this from her, and it was simply because he did not want her to get involved. It was for her safety, yet, she'd rather know? Why would she—?

"It's because we're your friends." He looked at her now, wondering if she had been able to read him like she used to in the past.

He felt a hand press on his shoulder and saw that Kusaka looked at him with the same expression. "We'll share each other's pain. That's what it means to be friends."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at this, realizing that he apparently had not lived long enough to realize what friendship really meant. He still did not feel that he completely understood yet, but regardless, he looked at his two friends and knew there was no one else in the world he would rather experience it with.

* * *

"Hinamori, you're right! The fog is clearing up," said Kusaka. Keeping watch of the sky, he saw the stars begin to flicker into view as the mist disappeared. Eventually, the moon was revealed and its light reflected along the rock walls of the canyon as well as the water snaking through it, giving everything a bluish tint.

"It looks better than I last remember," said Hinamori, who sat on the bank between the two boys. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Hey, do you see that?" she pointed to where the sky had just recently cleared.

Kusaka squinted above and found that there was a fine sliver cutting across the face of the moon. He had remembered seeing something similar years before. "Wait. That couldn't be? Is that the King's Seal?"

Hitsugaya was also thinking the same. What a rare sight it was to witness the transport of the King's Seal since they had recently learned in class that the transport happened periodically, but still somewhat sporadically. Honestly, he was surprised that Kusaka had remembered such a thing; apparently, he did better in class than he gave him credit for.

"I remember seeing this when I still lived in Rukongai," Kusaka said as he watched the clouds that carried the Seal float away into the distance. "That was the first time I saw a Soul Reaper captain." He remembered the sight of seeing the captain's white haori billow in the wind as they stood in the sky, keeping guard over the entire procession. "When I saw that, I knew for sure that that was what I wanted to become." Hitsugaya and Hinamori listened intently to Kusaka's words and felt there was no one better suited for the job.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Kusaka, and he turned behind to reach for his zanpakuto that rested next to its brother.

"Toushiro," he whispered, unsheathing the blade. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hitsugaya blinked at him. "Fight?"

"No!" he retorted. "Shikai." Hitsugaya looked from his zanpakuto to the surrounding area. This may just be the ideal place.

"Huh? What are you two doing?" asked Hinamori upon seeing the both of them stand up.

"Just wait and see," cheered Kusaka.

"Hinamori, this was his idea," Hitsugaya added flatly.

"Fine. I'll take all the credit." Kusaka poised himself with his zanpakuto in both hands, mirroring Hitsugaya who stood across from him. "Ready?" He nodded.

"Reign over—"

"—the frosted heavens!"

"Hyorinmaru!" the two said in tandem. At once, ice and water erupted from both blades which formed into two ice dragons that floated toward the sky. Although they looked identical, one was tinted light blue and the other violet. The two dragons spiraled around each other, and just their presence froze over part of the river. With the stars as their backdrop, this was certainly a sight to behold.

"Beautiful…" whispered Hinamori. Her eyes had stilled upon the dragons that flew above her, absorbing the view that no one else in the world has seen before. Kusaka and Hitsugaya remained speechless as they, too, drank up the sight. After a moment, the trio looked at one another and smiled, knowing that this time and place was a secret among only them.

* * *

My heart beat louder and faster with each step I took toward the softly beeping monitors that she was connected to, careful not to disturb anything that could never be awoken in the first place. The breathing mask on her face and the tubes in her arms shouted the obvious to me, but I still had to ask anyway.

"Hinamori…what happened to you?"

The dark circles under her eyes and her gaunt appearance told me that she had been here for some time now. Was she attacked? Or was it just an accident? It was not common for something like this to befall Soul Reapers, above all, a lieutenant. So why?

I felt sick. I felt like I should be the one lying on a hospital bed. What could have happened? There were so many questions and no way to find the answers. Dammit! I wish I knew. Why did this have to happen to her?

Hyorinmaru began pulsating at my side once again, but it was not alone. The King's Seal also began to emit a strange glow as I removed it from my kimono. These just brought about more things that couldn't be explained. However, the closer I moved toward her, the more the two resonated. It was almost hypnotizing. Before I realized it, my hand began to reach out for hers.

"Master Kusaka!" I slipped out of my trance and spun around to see Yang flash-step before me. "We have important information regarding—" I watched as her eyes fell upon the invalid behind me. "That's…that's her!"

I glided with her steps and swiftly unsheathed my sword against her throat. "One more move, Yang, and it will be your last."

Her orange eyes pierced mine with a feeling akin to ridicule. "But…she's the one. Along with that boy, she—"

"One more move," I warned, pressing the blade against her. "You wouldn't want Ying to be alone, would you?"

Her disbelief turned to fear at the mention of Ying. She backed away, and knelt. "I'm sorry, Master. We will be—we will be waiting for you on the roof." With that, she vanished.

I turned back toward Hinamori, noting that the resonating of the King's Seal and Hyorinmaru had stopped. I reached out my hand once again, except to grab a blanket that had been lying on the table-side. Tearing it to size and draping it over my shoulders, I reluctantly turned out of the room, trying to remember all the other reasons I came back.

* * *

"The target named Toushiro Hitsugaya has fled to the World of the Living and was seeking refuge from another Soul Reaper that resided there," reported Ying.

"A Soul Reaper that lives in the World of the Living?" I asked. "Nevermind. More on them later. Then, what happened?"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya left of his own volition, but was stalled by said Soul Reaper. We intervened to separate the two, letting the Soul Reaper live while letting the target escape under our close watch."

"I don't know how close that Soul Reaper is to the Soul Society, but from what I've seen here, it seems that Hitsugaya hasn't tried to make any contact with this place."

"Would you like us to capture him before they do?" asked Yang.

"No, I want to see what he does next. As long as he wields the same power as me, there's no room for him here."

"Master Kusaka," said Ying. "What we wanted to bring to mind was that Soul Reaper, one with orange hair. We sensed he was human, but at the same time Soul Reaper and…"

"And?"

"And part-Hollow." That caught my attention. I've met Hollows with Soul Reaper powers, but never the other way around. This orange-haired Soul Reaper with Hollow powers may be able to answer some of my questions, seeing as we're alike in that sense.

"Keep an eye out for him as well. He may be a hindrance to us in the future, but a valuable source of information."

"One other thing," said Yang. "Master Kusaka, do you remember that Soul Reaper captain from my memories?" I nodded. "Although, we could not find him, we've confirmed from the residence of the orange-haired Soul Reaper that they are father and son."

A brief pause was followed by laughter as I couldn't believe the circumstances. Ying and Yang stared at me warily, but they just didn't see that things were falling coincidentally into place. "Well then," I said, regaining my composure. "Once I've taken what I need from him, feel free to extract your revenge on the son of that Soul Reaper captain you hate so much."

Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Preview**

"Sorry."

"Don't do it…"

"Reign over the frosted heavens…"

"Don't! Kusaka-kun!"


	8. The Second Hyourinmaru

Well, yeah. As it turns out, the Tenth-Squad captain from "Our Days in Rukongai" was Ichigo's dad, and the blue and red Hollows were Ying and Yang. It's just one big reunion.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 8_

The Second Hyorinmaru

* * *

Before dawn broke, I made my way to one of the largest buildings within the Seireitei, which served as the library. It contained so many books and scrolls from the past millennium that several of its floors went underground. I had no desire to leave just yet and knew that this would be the perfect place to bide my time while Ying and Yang continued on Hitsugaya's trail in the World of the Living.

After masking my spiritual pressure, I buried myself among the shelves of the restricted end of the library that contained things from registries of the Seireitei to information regarding the Soul King and the Royal Family. If I were still a student, there would be no way to get out of this if I were caught. Fortunately, being dead limited the number of available punishments.

I walked down the aisles until I found tomes dating back to fifty years ago. Since I was never able to make it to any squad, any record that would be left of me would be here. Sliding the correct book out of its dusty compartment among other compendiums, I knew that these records must have remained untouched for years. I flipped through the sepia-tinted pages, but I never found my name. In fact, all traces of me were gone!

"They went so far as to remove my existence?" I said as I grit my teeth.

I looked through more of the pages and found Hitsugaya. It stated that he graduated within a couple years after I had gone; he must have made some kind of record graduating so quickly. Apparently, he even had a spot reserved for him in the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads while he was still a student. I felt almost relieved that I was able to miss seeing that happen. Still, there had to be proof of me somewhere.

I went to the registries of Northern Rukongai and finally found what I was looking for. The first thing I noticed, however, was the large word 'Deceased' stamped over my profile. Quickly closing the book, I placed it down and walked away, knowing that things in the past should remain there.

In the adjacent aisle, I found a book titled 'Artifacts of the Royal Family'. I skimmed through it until I found the part about the King's Seal. It read:

'_The King's Seal is known as one of the most powerful items belonging to the Royal Family and is said to be able to transport its wielder through time and space and affect other such phenomena likewise; however, the full extent of its power is known only by those directly connected to the Soul King. For security purposes and due to the potential effects of the King Seal's power, it is kept within the confines of the Soul Society rather than in the King's Realm, until needed. It is transported every decade to various hiding places, some of which are said to have been used on multiple occasions. Nevertheless, if a threat is posed to its safety, the transport of the Seal may happen without warning.'_

It went on to describe the details of the transport ceremony itself and how captains of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads are responsible for guarding it. I took out the King's Seal from my kimono, still in disbelief that such a small thing boasted such power. Maybe there was a way to unlock its full potential, like how it was steadily doing to me. I continued reading where I left off, and suddenly, something caught my eye.

'_Although the Seal has unprecedented power, it can only be fully harnessed by the Soul King and the King's personal bodyguards, the Zero Squad.' _

The Zero Squad? The name was familiar. Then, I remembered that they were mentioned briefly from one of my classes at the academy. They were the legendary squad that resided in the King's Realm that consisted solely of captains of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads. But so what? How did that connect to the King's Seal? I was just about to look back to the page, when I heard someone enter the restricted section. I flash-stepped behind the end of the aisle and remained low. From the voices, I knew it was two women who entered, but I couldn't see their faces.

"Hard to believe this is happening again, Kurotsuchi-san."

"Yes, Ise-san. Another captain missing greatly weakens the strength of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads."

"But what I can't believe was that it was Captain Hitsugaya. I'm just glad that…"

"Ise-san?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing. Well, the reason I called for you to help me is that from the clues we got from Abarai-kun, we should be looking for someone by the name of Kusaka. We believe it was someone Captain Hitsugaya once knew, and they may be the answer to what's happening."

What? They already knew who I was? Who was this 'Abarai' they were speaking of? I knew this name… Ah, he was one of Hinamori's friends in her year. Could these women be…? I slowly stood and peaked over a shelf of books and confirmed my suspicions. The two lieutenant's badges told me they belonged to the Eighth and Twelfth Squads. _Tch._ It's already gone to this point. The entire Thirteen-Court Guard Squads were already out looking for me and Hitsugaya.

"What was his commencement year?"

"Hinamori-san's is this year. She told me Captain Hitsugaya decided to enter the academy five years after she did, but finally entered a few years after. So, it should be one of these after hers." After short while, I heard them slam the books back down on the shelf, obviously not finding what they wanted. "He's not here! There's no mention of a Kusaka in any of these."

"Ise-san, there's a book here out of place. I think it may be the one you're—" As she said this, her eyes slowly moved to where I was standing. Immediately, I ducked behind the rows of shelves, cursing under my breath. Dammit! I can't believe I didn't put that damn book back in place!

"Kurotsuchi-san? Is something the matter?"

After a nerve-wracking moment of silence, she spoke. "Apologies, must've been my imagination."

"Oh…I see. Ah, well, this may be the one!" I heard the flipping of pages that told me she was getting closer to solving the mystery. "Okay, now…Kusaka…Ku—Oh, here he is. Sojiro Kusaka."

Damn…

"What does it say?"

"I'm a bit surprised. It says that he's dead. Then, how could it be that he was the one responsible for disrupting the transport of the King's Seal? He could have been reborn in the World of the Living by now, so it would be impossible finding him."

Good. Just keep thinking that…

"It says here that after his birth in the Soul Society, he only remained a few years in Rukongai before entering the Academy. He must have had an amazing capacity for spiritual pressure if he got in so quickly. And it says he joined the same year Captain Hitsugaya did, but died before graduating from his first year. It doesn't even mention the cause."

"Would, by any chance, Hinamori-san have mentioned him, assuming that he and Captain Hitsugaya knew each other?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know. It's never been easy speaking with her about her past. I was so surprised when she wrote that article for Seireitei Communications about her and Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, it was quite a revelation. Ise-san, I could locate Sojiro Kusaka's grave site. Perhaps there is something there."

Grave site? I didn't even occur to me that I would have one. I wonder if anyone has visited me…

"Yes, I would be grateful for that, Kurotsuchi-san. I'll just bring this to my captain and—"

"Ise-san, is there something bothering you? You've been sighing since we've got here."

"Ah, sorry. It's just that I've been thinking if and how I should break this news to Hinamori-san. If she were to wake up, I don't think she could handle another betrayal from someone so close to her. After what happened with Aizen, I just—"

"I'll deliver this to Captain Kyoraku. Please, take some time to clear your head."

"Right, thank you, Kurotsuchi-san. Well, we got what we came here for. Let's head back."

After they left, I remained seated on the floor replaying their exchange in my mind. Come to think of it, I knew almost nothing about Hitsugaya and Hinamori's past. I guess we never had enough time to talk about such things. The second thing that bothered me was the mention of Aizen. I was almost surprised when that lieutenant had spat out his name with contempt as if he were some traitor. I knew he left the Soul Society because of conflicting ideals, but I thought it was just some simple parting without too much conflict from the way Aizen had described it. But if that were the case, would Hinamori really be in the state she was in from just that?

I gripped the side of my head, trying to figure out what was what. I never knew she had such a dark past, and now she still had things weighing down on her. It was then that I remembered the last time I saw her.

I'm sorry that I couldn't even protect you back then.

* * *

"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

Streams of pale, blue fire flew across the kido training field and exploded as they hit the targets. Kusaka put down his arm after the smoke stopped emitting from his fingertips. "Alright! I did it!" he yelled.

"Congratulations, Kusaka-kun!" Hinamori cheered as she walked up from behind. "You're learning things so quickly."

"Thanks, Hinamori. Hopefully, I can use it in combat soon."

"I wouldn't rush into trying to get missions so soon," she smiled. "You still have a ways to go." Kusaka looked to his covered zanpakuto that leaned on a pillar beside him. He didn't even know if he could ever be chosen for a mission. "Kusaka-kun…" She looked at him with concern from the expression he made.

"It's nothing," he said, smiling back. "Oh, that reminds me, Hinamori. I've always been curious about your zanpakuto's name."

"Oh, I guess I never really carry it around that much," she said, putting her finger to her chin. "Its name is—"

Suddenly, a dozen masked figures flash-stepped in the training field, surrounding the two. "Are you Sojiro Kusaka, owner of the zanpakuto spirit, Hyorinmaru?" asked one who stepped toward Kusaka.

"Wha—? How…how do you know—"

"Don't answer them!" yelled Hinamori. "This is the Stealth Force!"

Kusaka looked around him bewildered. He knew that the Stealth Force was the elite army that served under Central 46 directly, but what did they want to do with him? More importantly, how did they know about Hyorinmaru?

"He matches the description, sir," said one to the commander.

"Good. Capture him quickly." The remaining members began slowly closing in on Kusaka, and he looked frantically toward his zanpakuto that rested hidden behind the pillar. Unfortunately, there were two who stood between him and his sword. "Do not resist! Just come with us and we will not use force."

"Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!" Just then, a rope of yellow light shot out toward the corps member closest to Kusaka and wrapped tightly around him. Kusaka turned to look at Hinamori, who stood in stance with the source of the rope at her fingertips. She then stepped forward with her other foot as she shot out a second from her opposite hand at another. With two corps members in her grasp, she slammed the two together and swung them all the way to the far end of the training field.

"Do not interfere!" yelled the commander to Hinamori, who remained in stance. Seeing that she would not comply, he turned to the rest of his team. "Stop the girl, and hurry and capture the target!" A hoard of the masked figures rushed toward Kusaka, beginning to unsheathe their swords in the process.

"Don't you touch him!" yelled Hinamori. "Hado Number 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Two pale, blue streams of fire flowed from Hinamori's hands that resembled the spell Kusaka had tried earlier except that this spell had twice the size and power. He could only watch in amazement as she successfully blew away the corps members that had approached her, and she was now trying to eliminate those around him. No wonder she never carried her zanpakuto; she did not have to in the least. The second thing that surprised him was her expression; he had never seen her look so angry before.

Kusaka glanced at his zanpakuto, but it was still too risky to retrieve it. Did they really want to arrest him because of it? If he revealed Hyorinmaru, he would only confirm the forbidden existence of a second zanpakuto. Then what? Would they take it away?

"Dammit!" If he could not rely on his swordsmanship, then he would have to use the only other style of fighting he knew even if he was barely accustomed to it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an abrupt shriek and saw that Hinamori had been punched in the gut by the commander, himself. "Hinamori!" She slowly staggered, and just as she was about to hit the ground, she was held upright by two corps members that restrained both her hands.

"Damn you, you bastards!" Kusaka held out his palm toward the masked commander of the squad. "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" A red ball of fire burst from his hand and flew directly at the commander's head. However, to Kusaka's dismay, all the commander had to do to dodge was tilt his head to one side and Kusaka's blast crashed into the pillar behind him. "Crap."

Kusaka looked at Hinamori, who kept her gaze on him warily. He then noted the number of corps members closing in on him once again. Finally, he rested his eyes on his covered zanpakuto, which, for the moment, was hiding his "crime". He exhaled and knew what had to be done.

"Don't…" Hinamori said her eyes slowly widening. She watched helplessly as Kusaka flash-stepped to his zanpakuto and held it in front of him as if to display it for the world to see.

"What is he doing?" yelled the commander. "Hurry and get him!"

Kusaka reached with a steady hand and placed it on the part of the cloth that covered the hilt. He looked once again to Hinamori, who stared back at him in horror. He did not know why he said what he said next, but he felt in his heart that this was probably the last time he would be able to say it.

"Sorry."

"Don't do it…"

"Reign over the frosted heavens…"

"Don't! Kusaka-kun!"

In one graceful motion, he removed the cloth and unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Hyorinmaru!"

Hinamori's last cry was drowned out by the roar of the ice dragon that spurred from the blade, attacking every member of the Stealth Force as it flew past them. It was only until the commander had summoned back up of more than fifty that that was considered a fair fight. And even after that, they were only able to finally capture him when they bargained Kusaka's peaceful compliance with the safety of an unconscious Hinamori, who had by then expended her energy in the hopes of stopping what could not be stopped.

* * *

"Kusaka?"

Kusaka opened his eyes and through a sliding curtain of mist, he began to see a familiar form. "Toushiro?" They both looked around them and it came as a shock when they realized that the place they were in was the same place that Hinamori had brought them to just a week before. How did he get there? The last thing Kusaka could remember was getting captured by the Stealth Force, and then…

"Why are you—?" Suddenly, the canyons around them faded to the walls of a chamber lined by rows of seated people.

"Central 46 has decided," echoed one of the voices. "It is against the law for two people to share the same zanpakuto spirit. Therefore, you must fight in order to determine the true owner of Hyorinmaru."

"You want us to fight to the death?" asked Hitsugaya in disbelief.

"You should feel honored. Hyorinmaru is a powerful spirit."

Hitsugaya's anger was steadily rising. "If I have to kill my friend, Kusaka, then, I'd rather just discard Hyorinmaru now!"

"Impossible!" called another voice. "The council has already decided."

"Why can't we both have the same zanpakuto?" Kusaka watched as Hitsugaya began to plead.

"Nonsense! It is ancient law."

"Only one winner will be decided."

"It must be this way."

"You must fight!"

"Fight!"

* * *

I opened my eyes to rows of books realizing that I had fallen asleep in the library. I remained still for a moment knowing that I had just dreamed of the worst day in my life. Although it was fifty years ago, to me, it felt like only a few days since then. Returning to the ground level, I saw that only the night sky was visible through the windows.

From a glance, it seemed that no one was around; however, upon exiting, I heard a familiar voice. Peaking around the corner of a bookshelf, I found that the only source of light was from a table at which Lieutenant Ise sat along with her captain, based on the garish flowery, pink kimono he wore. He was Captain Kyoraku. I remember him from my time at the academy and apparently he still held the position. I've never seen him up close, but I remember hearing about his overly relaxed attitude toward life despite his impeccably strategist way of fighting.

"Have you found anything about that Kusaka we've been hearing about?" he asked.

"When I looked through the student registries, there was no trace of anyone named Kusaka anywhere. However, we found that before he came to the academy, he lived in Northern Rukongai. Here," she said passing the book to him. "This is his only record."

"He's deceased?"

"Yes, this is why this rules out the possibility that he has anything to do with the disappearance of the King's Seal."

"Hmm…"

"Captain?"

"Nevermind me. Just try to find more information about his manner of death," he said getting up.

"Huh? But that would be—Hey, Captain!"

_Tch_. This guy was still as clever as I thought. Even the seemingly impossible didn't get ruled out by him. It would only be a matter of time until he figures out my existence. After he left, I did likewise through a different exit, formulating a plan when I bumped into someone around the corner.

"Ying?"

"Good evening," she said stoically.

"Good eve—?" I felt my eye twitch. "Ying, what are you doing here? Where's Yang?"

"She's still in the World of the Living, keeping an eye on Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Well, go back!" I hissed, walking past her. "What makes you think I would need…you?" Turning around to stare back at her, I smiled. Plan formulated.

* * *

I made my way south of the library, and waited in the shadow of a building a short distance away. If Ying carried this through, she would be able to successfully divert Kyoraku's attention away from other Soul Reapers here in this deserted square. My eared perked up at the sound of light footsteps, and first, I saw Ying flash-step within the vicinity, signaling to me that the person of interest had arrived. Now, it was my turn to make an appearance.

"And who would you be?" he asked turning around. It sounded like he was mocking me by acting curious rather than threatened.

"Hm, Shunsui Kyoraku," I said tauntingly to return the favor. "Your idle behavior is masked by your uncannily, shrewd mind and hindsight that outmatches the other captains of the Thirteen Court-Guard Squads."

"Well, thanks for the compliment," he laughed. "But I'm more interested in knowing who you are."

"That doesn't matter," I said placing my hand on Hyorinmaru. "You'll be killed by Toushiro Hitsugaya soon enough."

Before he could question me, I unsheathed the blade, letting water and ice flood toward his direction. But he was sharp. Only that ridiculous outer kimono he wore was impaled by the ice into the wall.

"That was—!" Before he could finish, however, I sped toward him with the intention of removing his head. Still, he counterattacked, bringing me to a halt. I heard my mask fall to the ground, and as I turned around, I saw his face, now unhidden. His eyes widened in horror.

"You're…that Kusaka! Sojiro Kusaka! But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Heh," I smirked. "So are you!"

I rushed at him and we were engaged in a duel balanced by swings and parries. I was somewhat surprised that I could be on par with a captain, but I knew this was attributed to the King's Seal. Whatever the reason, I couldn't let him unleash his Bankai; I still didn't have enough faith in the Seal for that.

It was then that I noticed his mouth was moving, but the sound was partially blocked out by the clang of metal. "…When the Wind of Heaven rages, the God of the Underworld sneers…" At that moment, I was pushed back by another blade that I almost didn't see coming. When I regained my balance, I saw that he now had a blade in each hand. Judging from the strength of the previous strike, I figured it was safe to assume Kyoraku was ambidextrous. Damn.

"Now," he said almost playfully. "I've been taught that it's customary to respect the dead, but you need to learn how to respect your elders, son. Now tell me, how'd you manage to get your hands on Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, let alone command it?"

"Sorry, but I can't talk back to my elders."

"Hm, boy," he smiled while taking stance. "You've got some nerve." He spun around with such grace, but then suddenly swung his swords out toward me. I felt such a strong force of wind collide with my body that it was impossible to move for a moment. And that was just from the swing of his swords!

He performed the act again, but this time, I jumped out of the way, protecting my torso. He then flash-stepped in front of me with his larger sword raised. I had to support Hyorinmaru with both hands to protect my skull from being crushed. He was so damn strong! I swear I felt the tile beneath my feet crack. Suddenly, he used his smaller blade to guide a horizontal slash at my upper body. Without any space to flash-step, I did the only thing I could do. I turned my blade ninety degrees downward so that it was perpendicular to the ground as well as both of his blades.

"Oh?" he said with fake surprise. "You're very good." I felt my feet be pushed further into the ground as he continued on weighing me down with both swords. "However, you've been protecting your torso the most since we started this little fight. What are you hiding?"

With his second blade, he reached once again at my middle; but with the pressure relieved, I flash-stepped high into the air. He did likewise, pulling both of his swords near his head. "That wouldn't happen to be the King's Seal in your kimono, would it?"

"Oh, you mean that?" I said directing his attention to the small, golden box that had just been thrown above us. "I knew you paid attention to minute details which is why I wanted you to notice my defense rather than the other thing that's been happening around us."

"What?" he exclaimed, for once genuinely surprised.

"Now!" Suddenly, six sharp rods launched from around the battlefield into Kyoraku's midsection.

"Is this…Six Rods of Light?"

I smiled. "Kido was never my strong-point. Guess again."

Upon closer examination, he realized that what had stabbed him was not a kido spell, but rather, large icicles that I've been preparing during the fight. Rather than a comeback, it was blood that came out of his mouth.

"And we're not done yet. Reign over the frosted heavens," I commanded, raising my zanpakuto over my head. "Hyorinmaru!" At once, the ice dragon emerged and rammed Kyoraku into the ground faster than gravity.

I landed on the ground and caught the Seal that I had momentarily let go. By then, the ice around the unconscious captain had frozen, resembling a gigantic ice flower facing the sky.

"Well, that seems a good look for you, Captain."

* * *

**_Chapter 9 Preview_**

**That zanpakuto… Tell me, boy, what is your name?**

I swear this was the strangest day of my life. "Kusaka. Sojiro Kusaka."


	9. Beneath the Chaos

.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 9_

Beneath the Chaos

* * *

"Have you heard? Captain Kyoraku has been attacked!"

"How can this be? Who could have done this?"

"Captain Unohana is still operating on him right now. It doesn't look too good."

"I hope everything will be okay! We can't afford to lose another captain!"

These were the sounds of hurried voices in the Fourth Squad Emergency Unit. It was just a few hours ago, before the sun had risen, that this place was completely deserted. Now, squad members from around the various units had rushed to get to the operating rooms, desperate to know what had happened to one of their captains. I thought back to last night.

* * *

"Master Kusaka," said Ying as she flash-stepped to the now ice-covered battleground. At the center of it, was a tall peak of ice that encased the unconscious captain of the Eighth Squad.

"If we leave him like this," I said, gazing proudly at my work, "he'll just suffocate on his own his own in there. Our work here is done."

"But Master, why did you make the attack so obvious? I thought you didn't want the Soul Society to know of your presence."

"Don't you see, Ying," I said. "To them, there's only one Hyorinmaru. They'll have no one to blame but Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"The Thirteen-Court Guard Squads will turn on each other…"

"Exactly. Now, Hitsugaya will be branded as a traitor punishable by death. He'll have no choice but to fight against them."

Ying stared at me, wide-eyed. "Amazing. I expected no less, Master."

"Now I need you to retrieve Yang and meet back at the cave. Remember, Ulquiorra is taking us back to Hueco Mundo tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Afterwards, Ying returned to the World of the Living as I made my way back toward the Fourth Squad.

* * *

Hearing the effects of my work from behind the door of the room I hid in, left me shaking with excitement. Thanks to the King's Seal, I had successfully depleted the strength of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads by nearly half. Once I get Hitsugaya to fight alongside me, we will be unstoppable. I then turned to look at the patient resting behind me.

"Do you hear this, Hinamori?" I said walking toward her bedside. "Soon, we're going to get back at the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads. We'll make them pay for what they did to us, all of us."

The only response was the beeping of the monitors. It still bothered me that I didn't know what exactly happened to her. Something much worse than I could imagine was probably my greatest fear. And there was no one I could talk to here that could give me any answers.

Dammit! I clenched my fist wishing I could do something about this. I had to know. I wish I could just—I wish I could speak with her and see her again… Yeah right. Like that would ever—

"Hyorinmaru?" My zanpakuto was once again resonating; it was practically shaking in the sheath. But then, I felt warmth at my abdomen and pulled out the Seal that rested in my kimono. I knew it acted inexplicably from time to time, but this was my first time seeing it glow. "What the hell…?" I suddenly felt that I was no longer in control of my body. I started reaching out for her hand again like the first time I was here. The closer our hands got, the brighter the Seal glowed until it became a blinding light that ensnared my vision.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were the colors, red…and black. I smelled smoke and the pungent stench of something burning all around me. Behind me, I heard a low rumble turn into an explosion, and then, I was able to figure out where I was. This was a mountain range of volcanoes. But how did I—?

Looking down, I soon enough realized that the burning smell from earlier was not just molted rock but rather me. "Argh! Damn! It's hot!" The shoes issued by the Soul Society were apparently perfect for catching fire. Thinking fast, I unsheathed Hyorinmaru and encased my feet and lower legs in ice, thankful to no end that I had an ice-type zanpakuto. My relief, however, was cut short when I noticed a gigantic bird covered in flames staring down at me, watching the whole show.

"Uh…"

Its eyes narrowed and it spread its wings at me threateningly.

**How did you get here, boy?**

Though its mouth didn't move, its voice shook the ground so much that it caused more volcanoes to erupt. Looking closer, I saw that it was perched on what looked like a tree, though it wasn't on fire. I was in such disbelief that my entire body froze for a moment. I couldn't even form words. "Ah—I…I…don't know. What are you?" Its flames suddenly grew larger.

**You dare to question me? You are the one intruding!**

"Intruding? But I don't even know where I am!"

**You will die before you find out!**

It dove forward with its talons outstretched toward me. I held Hyorinmaru defensively and braced myself, but the attack never came. I opened my eyes and saw that the fire bird remained suspended in the air, flapping its gigantic fiery wings.

**That zanpakuto… Tell me, boy, what is your name?**

I swear this was the strangest day of my life. "Kusaka. Sojiro Kusaka."

It stared at me for a long while; in the meantime, I was too cautious to even move a muscle. Still, I began to notice that the ice protecting my feet was steadily thinning out. The bird returned to its perch on the tree and just as I was about to question its motives, it spread out its wings and swiftly brought them down, pushing down a gust of wind and flames. The flames flowed from the tree, forming an ever-growing circle of fire that looked as if it were burning away the scenery. The fire ran past me, but the strange thing was that it didn't hurt. I looked down at my feet once again and to my surprise, I found that instead of volcanic rock, there was grass beneath me.

The volcanoes turned to green hills strewn with trees, and the rivers of lava were replaced with flowing streams of water. Even the dark gray, smoky sky became blue and cloudless. The only thing that remained was the flame-resistant tree. Now that the fire bird was nowhere to be seen, I was able to notice what looked like red-violet plums hanging from every branch.

"What just happened?" I said, still disbelieving.

"Sojiro-san."

The voice came from within the tree, and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed someone sitting among the leaves. I heard the jingle of bells as the person who had spoken gracefully slid from the tree down to the ground. As she straightened herself up, I saw that this girl looked no older than I did. She wore an old-fashioned kimono like that of a shrine maiden and had long, dark hair kept by a hair clip that resembled tree branches. The strangest thing, however, were two large bells at either end of a large, pink ribbon she wore like a shawl.

"Do I know you?"

She brought up the sleeve of her kimono to cover her turned face so only her eyes were visible, peering at me. "My, how rude. We were just speaking."

"What?" She couldn't mean… "Wait, you're that bird?" I asked incredulously.

"T-that bird?" she yelled back. Her fists were balled up at her sides as she glared at me, her face red with anger. She looked so ridiculous; I suppressed the urge to laugh. "You should be thanking me for making sure you didn't burn to death! Just who do you think—?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into a fit of laughter and didn't even bother hiding it.

"W-why are you laughing?" she snapped.

"And—and here I thought you were some refined maiden," I struggled to say, gasping for air. "You're nothing of the sort!"

She gasped at my response, but her red-faced expression told me she had no comeback. Instead, she swung one of those gigantic bells in my direction, and before I knew it, a fireball had nearly grazed the side of my face.

"W-what was that?" My eyes followed the bell that hanged from her outstretched arm, and I saw that smoke was coming from it.

"You obviously underestimate the abilities of a spirit such as myself," she said smugly.

"A spirit? What are you talking about?"

"Hmph. Although I owe you no such introduction," she said as she bowed before me. "Sojiro Kusaka-san, my name is Tobiume. I am the spirit of—"

"Wait," I said, as my attention was caught by something behind her.

"Ah! Interrupting again! I never should have—!" However, I walked past her to the top of the hill and saw someone I never thought I would meet again.

"Hinamori…"

She was seated at the edge of a lake, looking over the water dressed in a white robe much like the one she was wearing in the hospital. She wasn't facing my direction, so I was sure she hadn't seen me yet. I was just about to run toward her when I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. The grip was so strong, that I couldn't even move.

"Stop." Looking behind, I saw that that girl was staring at me with all seriousness in her eyes. "I can't let you."

I glanced at Hinamori, and then back to the girl behind me. It was starting to make sense now. "You said…your name was Tobiume, right? When you said you were a spirit, you meant…"

She placed her other hand over her heart, indicating herself. "I am the spirit of Momo Hinamori's zanpakuto."

"So this is," I started, looking at my surroundings in a new light. "This is her inner world."

"I don't know how you got here, Sojiro-san, but I do know from Momo-san's memories that you are not a threat."

"Then, why can't you let me go?"

"It's not for her sake, but more for yours. She's…not like herself right now."

"What are you talking about? She looks just fine! Please, let me see her," I began to plead. I looked at her intently. "Please."

She looked at me with worry and then behind me to the person she was most concerned for. She closed her eyes as if in thought and slowly released my arm.

I never ran faster in my life. However, as I got within a few paces of her, I began to tense up. This reminded me of my first day at the academy. But this time, I wasn't just going to let her go. This time, there may not be another chance.

"Hinamori…"

She looked behind her from her seated position up at me. I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Come on, Hinamori. Don't joke a—"

But as I said this, her brow only deepened. "I've never seen you before…" Her eyes told me she was serious.

It was then that I forgot how to breathe. In a second, I had lost touch with all my senses. It reminded me of the dark place I was in before waking up in Hueco Mundo like I was suffocating. The next thing I knew, Hinamori was at my eye level, staring at me with concern. Apparently, I couldn't even remain standing. "You…you don't recognize me?" The words were choked out in a low voice I couldn't recognize.

She shook her head slowly almost like any sudden movement would harm me. Suddenly, Tobiume placed her hand on my shoulder, kneeling next to me. I was glad she did; I needed something to hold me up against this sickening feeling of falling.

"Momo-san, you don't remember, Kusaka-kun?"

Hinamori looked from Tobiume and back to me with that seemingly permanent look of worry on her face. "Kusaka…kun?" She said this as if the word was foreign to her.

"Momo…please try," Tobiume gently pleaded. "He was your friend from school. You've known him for a long time."

"I'm…sorry. I don't—"

"It's alright," I said quickly. I looked at her, hoping that the smile I wore didn't falter. "It's nice to meet you…Hinamori."

* * *

Tobiume and I sat beneath the plum tree, watching over Hinamori, who was now walking along the lake shore.

"Thank you," I said aloud, still keeping my eye on Hinamori.

"For what?" replied Tobiume.

"For saying what I couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Sojiro-san. I thought that seeing you would help trigger her memory but, I've only made you feel worse."

"No, I asked to see her, and I don't regret it."

"Spoken by a truly rash person," she retorted.

"Huh?" I said, turning to her. "Now, you're back to being mean?"

"That's the least you deserve," she scoffed pompously at the sky. I should have told her that her face looked completely stupid again, but…oh, well. "Sojiro-san," she said, now serious. "Something has been bothering me since the start, so I pose my initial question again: How _did_ you get here?"

"Well, I don't want to surprise you, but…I'm dead."

"Of course you are. I knew that the first moment I saw you."

"Wha—? Don't be so arrogant about it!" I said glaring at her. "I really don't see how you're Hinamori's zanpakuto."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said balling her fists. "To think someone like _you_ would—"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Let me tell you. Now, I'm not exactly sure, but I have a feeling this was the reason," I said, reaching into my kimono.

"What is that?"

"It's called the King's Seal; it started glowing when I visited Hinamori."

"The King's Seal?" she said, standing. "You have something that belongs to the Royal Family? Do you know how dangerous that could be? And you brought it here, no less!"

"Wait, now just hold on," I said standing as well. "The only thing that this has been doing is making me stronger. It hasn't caused all hell to break loose. I've got it under control."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Look. Ever since I came back, I've been feeling better than ever—even better than when I was alive. I even got back my zanpakuto!" I moved my cloak aside to reveal it strapped to my waist.

Tobiume eyes remained fixed on Hyorinmaru. "But that's…impossible."

"What are you saying?" I asked, tensing up.

"I've never been able to reason out why you and Toushiro-san have identical zanpakuto." She then looked up at me. "May I see it?" I held out Hyorinmaru, still wary about what she could mean. She placed her hand on the sheath and closed her eyes, as if trying to communicate with its own spirit.

After a moment, she snapped open her eyes. "That's not him…"

"What?"

"That's not Hyorinmaru," she said, looking at me with panic. "How did you say you got this back?"

"When I woke up in Hueco Mundo, Captain Aizen used this thing called the Hogyoku, which is supposed to be similar to the King's—Hey, what's with that look?"

"Did you just say Aizen, as in _Sousuke Aizen_?" she said, as her eyes flashed with rage. She stepped forward and grabbed the sleeves of my kimono. "He is evil! He must never be trusted!"

"What? Why? He was one of the captains of the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads. How can you say—?"

"_He_ tried to kill her!"

My gaze slowly moved from Tobiume to Hinamori, putting together the pieces of what had been missing. That can't be—It's impossible! But why did things begin to make sense now? Why Hinamori was like this, why the people here spoke his name with contempt, why he wasn't allowed back to the Soul Society. I shuddered a breath. He had lied—to everyone and me. It all made sense. As the slow truth twisted within me like a dagger, I could feel the anger burning up within me.

I had lost from the start. He used me to get what he needed. But why me? What did I have that others didn't?

I looked down at Hyorinmaru. What were the explanations behind all this? There was only one way to find out.

"Wait! Sojiro-san!"

Once again, I ran back in the direction of the lake. "Hinamori!" Before she had time to turn around, I had already grabbed her shoulders to look her directly in the eye. "I—I will fix this." My voice and hands trembled, and she only continued to look at me with eyes wide open. It looked like surprise or confusion, but not fear. Even now, she had no fear. "I'll fix this," I repeated. "So you can wake up."

Suddenly, the King's Seal began to glow again as did my zanpakuto. No! Not yet, dammit! I looked back to her. "I promise!" I felt Hinamori and I be ripped from each other as everything around me started to fade away. I repeated my message, desperately shouting at the blinding light that enveloped me.

* * *

After I had returned to the surface, I knew now what had to be done. I slipped away to the cave hidden in the forest of Rukongai and reunited with Ying and Yang; and, I gave them a new order now, one that was to be implemented the moment we arrived in Hueco Mundo. When Ulquiorra had arrived and led us back through the Garganta, he had just enough time to point me in the direction of Las Noches before Ying and Yang released their zanpakuto to divert his attention. Leaving the fight behind me, I sped across the gray sands alone toward the castle, eyes set forward, never looking back. I realized that I had done so too many times until this point, but I should have known long ago that forward was the only way out. And so, from the moment of leaving Hinamori's room to seeing Las Noches break the horizon I never looked back—for there was nothing more to be seen anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Preview**

"Kusaka-kun, you've been a part of my plan since you entered the academy."


	10. Countdown to Perfection

.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 10_

Countdown to Perfection

* * *

A tidal wave of ice and water crashed into the large, white double doors of the throne room. Beyond the remaining mist there stood three beasts in the form of men standing atop a pedestal. The one most forward smiled at the sudden intrusion, like it was something to be expected.

"Kusaka-kun, welcome back."

I was deafened only by my breathing, reminding me to control myself until after I got the answers that I came for. I rapidly inhaled and then exhaled my next word in a ragged breath. "Why?"

"'_Why?'_ Kusaka-kun, what ever could you—?"

"Why her?" I shouted back. "How could you? To Hinamori? To me?" I was beginning to lose my restraint. "_'Why?'_ you ask? Why everything? I trusted you. You were my mentor. But everything you said was a lie. You didn't just leave the Soul Society, you started a rebellion!"

"Isn't that what you were planning for yourself, as well?"

No, he couldn't have—

"Don't think that I would blindly let you go back to the real world. I had told you to avoid being seen, but now look at the effects of your work. You have already caused as much chaos." His smile stretched even farther. "A rebellion is inevitable now."

"It's a rebellion you planted in my head!" All my yelling had begun to exhaust me, and I placed my hand on the side of my head. "What…what is it you want from me?"

"Don't you see, Kusaka-kun? You have been destined to begin something much greater than your—"

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit!" Even through the silence, I could still hear so many questions shouting to come out. "Why did you give me Hyorinmaru? It's been different ever since you gave it back to me."

He laughed. "It's been different ever since you first attained it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kusaka-kun, you've been a part of my plan since you entered the academy."

I remained speechless.

"You want to know why, out of every other student, I chose you? It's simple. You were the perfect candidate. Beginning with you, everything would fall perfectly into place."

"What could I have done?"

"It was your relationship with Hinamori-kun and Hitsugaya-kun that was your downfall."

"What? What do they have to do with anything? I thought this was only about getting the King's Seal," I shot back.

"Yes, and they were what helped me attain it. However, not only did I need the Seal, I also needed to know if it was compatible with the Hogyoku. Still, at the time, the Hogyoku was not yet prepared so I had no choice but to wait. But I knew that by the time I had the Hogyoku, I would no longer be able to return to the Soul Society undetected, let alone steal the Seal."

"That's why you needed me? Anyone else could have done it!"

"Not so, Kusaka-kun. You and you alone, had something no one else had."

"Like what?"

"A fragment of the Seal with you."

"It couldn't be! You mean—" I looked down at Hyorinmaru.

"Your zanpakuto is a manifestation of the King's Seal."

"No…no! But this—! Hyorinmaru has its own power! It can't be something that's all made up!"

"And it isn't. Kusaka-kun, do you remember how you attained your zanpakuto?"

I remembered the cave. "You sent me there on purpose?"

"That cave was said to contain the Seal at the time you went there to train. That is why it was filled with such pure spiritual pressure. Not only that, but I knew from Hinamori-kun that Hitsugaya-kun trained there as well."

"So just being in there did something to me?"

"Not only that. Kusaka-kun, there must have been something you so desired before you finally attained your zanpakuto."

I thought back to that day. Then, it hit me. _I wish I could get this power…I wish I was more like him…_

"The King's Seal is meant to grant hidden desires of the heart, Kusaka-kun."

No…It was just because of that that this happened? I couldn't believe it. Every unexplainable occurrence was because I wished it? "But then why wasn't Hitsugaya affected?"

"Why do you think? You should know him far better than I. It's obvious to those close to him that he only desires one thing when it comes to power. It's to protect one certain person."

I wasn't hearing this.

"And so, when the Seal heard your desires, no doubt it granted you the closest thing possible. And since the cave was already exposed to Hitsugaya-kun's spiritual pressure, it gave you the near-perfect replica of his power: Hyorinmaru."

I—

"Being a creation of the Seal, your sword would have the ability to detect it during its next transport. And since I now have the Hogyoku within my grasp, it was simple to have your rebirth into Hueco Mundo earlier than expected."

I felt numb. Should I laugh at the irony of my circumstances…or scream? "You had everything timed down to the day," my voice delivered hopelessly. "You knew everything was going to fall into place."

"Of course. I even had to ensure your death, myself, by informing Central 46 of your imitation zanpakuto. After all, something like that has never been and never will be. All that rage, betrayal, and jealousy you felt in your life would no doubt set you to fight against the Soul Society when you returned."

"Once again, you've told me too much."

"There will be no harm done. I never intended on letting you leave."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a brief glint. Had I not jumped back, my midsection would have been impaled proven by the sword now dug into the ground where I had stood. I followed the blade, and to my surprise it was several meters long so its wielder didn't have to take a step.

"Oops. I missed ya," said Ichimaru.

"You're wasting time," said Tousen, stepping forward. He flash-stepped in front of me, and I parried his blade with my own. "Bankai! Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi!"

Bankai so soon! Tousen placed his hand on a ring attached to the hilt of his zanpakuto, which suddenly grew larger until it split into a number of rings that surrounded the both of us. Then, all the white walls of the throne room melted to black and I was left submerged in a place where all my senses were nullified. Suddenly, I felt a jab at my side, and though it didn't feel serious, I knew then that my enemy, Kaname Tousen, had the greatest of advantages in this place. I remember him being a high-ranking officer despite his lack of sight, so this place was no different to him than the outside unlike for his opponents. This was just like the place I was in before my rebirth. I felt helpless once again. After everything I had just learned, what was the point of waking up?

But I made a promise. I promised someone something very important. I reached for the King's Seal and held it out. This thing controls space and time, huh?

_Make time stop._

Though I couldn't see it glow, I felt the heat in my hand that told me it was working. I held out Hyorinmaru and used it to feel the parameter around me, and I came to a halt when my blade touched that of another. I reached out, myself, and touched the arm of the one who wielded the sword. They were frozen in time! Without a second thought, I used Hyorinmaru and cut through it, literally disarming my enemy.

_Bring me to the present time._

At once, I felt the spray of blood and the cry of Tousen as the darkness shattered around us. His arm along with the zanpakuto clenched in its fist lay in a bloody pool on the floor. I looked to Aizen and saw that he was a little less than pleased at the sight. I turned back and lifted Hyorinmaru over my head, looking down at Tousen.

"Shut up." A diagonal slash met his upper body and he fell to his knees without another sound.

"What the hell is all this noise?" I looked to the doorway and saw another figure approach through the rubble. "Damn. Something exciting happen?"

"Your presence is not required, Grimmjow," Aizen called to this newcomer. I first thing I noticed was a large hole in his torso and I was wondering how he could still stand. Other than that, he had light blue hair and a bone fragment on his jaw that told me he was probably the same as Ying and Yang.

"Screw that," he retorted. I put my guard up as he walked toward me, but he only walked past to see the unconscious ex-Soul Reaper on the floor. "Hah, serves you right, you bastard!" he spat at Tousen. He then turned to me. "You did this? I feel like I should say that I owe you one."

Who is this guy? Maybe I should just kill him right here.

"Do not make me repeat myself," said Aizen, looking stern. "Your powers are useless against him."

What did that mean?

"What does that mean?" Grimmjow roared back. "Oh, so you think you can beat me?" he said looking at me.

Yeah, definitely kill him. I charged at Grimmjow with my blade aimed for his face, but his arm was so quick as he grabbed it that I was at a standstill. I looked at his hand and saw that it wasn't even wounded though I attacked with full strength.

"What's that in your hand?" He was staring at the Seal. I had to think of a way to keep this out of anyone else's hands. There's no way in hell I would ever hand this over now. I may have given them my life once, but they'll never take anything else away from me again!

_Fly._

The King's Seal shown with such a light that Grimmjow was distracted for a moment and released my blade. "What the—?" At that moment, the Seal was forced from my hand and flew straight up into the air, almost high enough to reach the archways of the ceiling.

"Now, Gin."

My eyes shot back to the top of the pedestal with Aizen smiling at the Seal still in midair. Ichimaru was posed with his zanpakuto aiming straight at it. "Bankai: Kamishini no Yari."

What? I brought it all the way here, and they want to destroy it? I glanced back to the Seal. I can't let that happen!

_Fall faster!_

The lightning-fast blade of Ichimaru narrowly missed the Seal, whose increased velocity was causing it to come speeding down toward me. I flash-stepped away from Grimmjow and pointed Hyorinmaru directly at the Seal.

_Come this way!_

To my surprise and relief, I saw the Seal fly in my direction as if it were magnetically attracted to Hyorinmaru. But that should make sense, I guess. They're one in the same after all. But what were they trying to do?

"Were you going to destroy this?" I asked, gripping the Seal in my hand. "I thought you needed to use it!"

"You obviously haven't caught up with your readings, Kusaka-kun."

The Seal has to be destroyed? That book in the library…What did it say? _'Although the Seal has unprecedented power, it can only be fully harnessed by the Soul King and the King's personal bodyguards, the Zero Squad.' _That meant that the only people who could use it were of captain-class, and what set apart captains…was their Bankai! "You mean the only way to unleash the Seal is to cut it with Bankai?"

He smiled. "Very good. You've exceeded my expectations, Kusaka-kun."

"Don't mock me, you bastard. You'll never get your hands on the King's Seal."

"Don't get too cocky, Kusaka-kun. You have not yet been able to back anything you've said."

"How would you know?"

"If you did, you would have surpassed Hitsugaya-kun and have been able to protect Hinamori-kun, am I correct?"

"…I will kill you," I said with dead-set eyes on my target.

"Yes, someone has told me that before. He wasn't able to keep his word either."

Something in me snapped. Just as I was about to release my zanpakuto, a loud crash came in through the wall.

"Master Kusaka!" It was Ying and Yang, who had pulled that stunt flying through the air like they had done when we crashed the transport ceremony. When they landed on the ground, I saw that they were worse for wear even more so than when I saw them for the very first time. In fact, it was Ying who was holding up Yang, who was barely conscious. "We have to go, now!"

"Get out of the way," I said walking past them.

"You mustn't!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder and as I turned around to look at Ying, I saw her pull back immediately. I couldn't even imagine the expression I wore. It must have been torn somewhere between despair and rage since that's all I felt inside. "Y-you'll die before you can touch them."

"I don't care." As long as I can kill him, that's enough.

"Remember your goal! There's something else we have to be doing."

I stopped in my tracks. Something else? I couldn't remember.

"Yang," said Ying behind me. "You have to pull it together right now."

"Gin, stop them," said Aizen.

"Yes, sir, Captain Aizen," Ichimaru said, pulling back his sword.

At once, I felt the push of Ying and Yang pull me into the air while Ichimaru's Bankai grazed my side. I couldn't even see how fast everything was happening simultaneously. Before I could blink, I was already miles away from Las Noches.

"I have to go back! I have to kill him! Take me back, dammit!"

"Master Kusaka!" Suddenly, I felt myself be let go before I was sent crashing into the sand below. Before I could even recover, I was grabbed by the collar by Yang who punched me squarely in the face. I was surprised she still had enough energy to do so. "We're not going to let you walk to your own death! You still have something to do!" When I still didn't answer from the shock, she put her face close to mine. "You're going to rule the Soul Society—to change it!"

I was listening now. "Isn't that what you always wanted even before Aizen convinced you?" That's right. He may have been the one who caused my death, but it was the Soul Society, itself, that made it just. It was the Soul Society that raised Soul Reapers like him with its twisted laws and system. "And when you've finally done that, then you will be strong enough to defeat him."

"You're right, Yang," I said with widened eyes. "I…almost forgot." She let go of me and went to Ying, who was using her regeneration abilities to heal herself. "What happened to you two? Where's Ulquiorra?"

"We had no idea he had a Segunda Etapa," murmured Ying.

"He's on the roof of Las Noches."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Yang. "He's bidding his time away from Aizen, but we managed to escape before he nearly killed us."

If that was the case, there was no way I would have been able to even touch Aizen. It was like my victory against Tousen was just luck. I looked down at the King's Seal and Hyorinmaru that I still held in both hands. My zanpakuto was never real—it's just an imitation of what I wanted to become. Has everything in my life until this point been a lie?

I don't want to think about this—I can't. Forward. I have to move forward. I had no allies in the Soul Society and none here in Hueco Mundo all along. However, there was one other besides me that did not belong.

"We have to leave now. They'll be after us soon."

"Are we going back to the Soul Society?"

"No," I said. "Not yet. We're going to the World of the Living." I knew I had to find Hitsugaya as soon as possible for the rebellion was about to begin.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Preview**

"Leave her out of this."

What? You've got to be joking—It was all because of her that this was happening. That fool. He still had no idea.


	11. The DiamondDust Rebellion

Thank you for the reviews! Please refer to the author's profile for future updates for this story.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 11_

The DiamondDust Rebellion

* * *

"There's the house just ahead, Master Kusaka."

I said nothing as we flew over the World of the Living, only setting my sights on what was to come later today. After wadding through all the chaos that was known as my life, everything suddenly became clear to me. There was no 'if', there was no 'maybe', there was only 'when'. And today, I was going to rule the Soul Society. I could feel my hollow heart beat soundly within my chest. Soon. Very soon.

"You two know what to do once I leave."

"Yes, sir!"

We stopped shortly before the residence and once Ying and Yang combined a ball of their own fire and lightning, they shot it at the house, collapsing a wall and part of the roof. Immediately, two Soul Reapers appeared through the smoke, one of which was the orange-haired Soul Reaper that Ying and Yang were so interested in. Apparently, his father was once the Soul Reaper captain who had killed them when they were Hollows. What interested me, however, was the fact that his powers were similar to mine. Just by being near him, I could sense the Hollow powers hidden within.

"You two?" he asked furiously.

"Ichigo!" called the other. She was a petite Soul Reaper with short, dark hair, and she motioned to me. "He's holding Hyourinmaru!"

"Eh? Who are you?"

_Tch_. Enough talking. "Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The violet ice dragon flew around the perimeter while Ying and Yang released their own zanpakuto.

I set my sights on the orange one and charged at him, letting Ying and Yang keep the other one occupied. Using the chain of Hyourinmaru, I pulled him within close proximity and when our zanpakuto collided, an image flashed through my mind. It was him in what appeared to be a ditch with a chain sticking out of his chest. That was what happened to me, too. Not only that, but he donned a white, bone mask similar to the one I was wearing now.

"W-what was that?" he asked in bewilderment. I guess my Hyourinmaru still reflected the memories between both opponents. Well, I guess it's easier than introducing myself. I hope he doesn't have to ask anymore.

We pushed off each other's swords and landed on the top of a transmission tower. "Tell me, who are you?" he yelled.

What? Oh, dammit. Fine. "My name is Sojiro Kusaka."

"Kusaka?" he called out in familiarity.

I remembered that all of Soul Society probably knew who I was now thanks to Lieutenant Ise and my carelessness. But I knew what he really wanted to know. "Toushiro Hitsugaya is branded as a traitor to the Soul Society and has no home to return to. And he was the one who killed me."

"What? No way! That's—"

We clashed swords again, interrupting any useless thing he was going to say. "I'm going to rule the Soul Society, and the only one whose power can stand in my way is you."

Immediately, more images reeled through my mind as if I were watching everything firsthand. There was Sokyoku Hill and many captains were gathered there. They looked like they were preparing for an execution. It flashed forward to the orange one crashing the ceremony to rescue the one who appeared to be other dark, haired Soul Reaper. And then I saw it. It was Aizen. With Ichimaru and Tousen, he rose toward the sky infested with Hollows and completed his transformation to the monster I now knew. If only I had seen this sooner…

I opened my eyes to the present. "Hyourinmaru!" I pushed back my opponent with a river of ice and before he was able to recover, I repeated my attack, but I felt a power surge from the King's Seal. Before I knew it, a mountain of ice formed where the Soul Reaper had stood. He was as motionless as Captain Kyoraku had been.

"Ichigo!"

This fight was useless now. "The Seal is making me stronger by the second. Now, Ying, Yang, I'll leave the clean-up to you."

"Yes!"

"With pleasure."

* * *

It was in the underground of the town that I first sensed it—a fragment of the King's Seal's spiritual pressure. I knew it was Hitsugaya. I had struck him with Hyourinmaru, but in reality, it was a piece of the Seal, itself. It glowed brighter the closer I got. Suddenly, I heard distant footsteps get closer and louder. He looked worse for wear. He must have been walking all over the World of the Living with all that blood oozing from his midsection. I almost felt bad.

"You found me, Hitsugaya." I took off my Hollow mask and stared down at him.

He spun around. "K-Kusaka…"

"I left that wound on your body so we could find each other. You still can't figure out how I'm still alive, can you?"

He glowered at me angrily, as if biting back the idea that I had betrayed him. I should know.

"Well, that doesn't really matter. Don't you think we've been around this long enough?"

"Around what?"

I stared back pointedly. "Why have you stayed with the Thirteen-Court Guard Squads? You, of all people should know what they are capable of."

He looked up, trying to understand my meaning.

"Is it for her?"

He stepped forward angrily. "Leave Hinamori out of this."

What? You've got to be joking—it was all because of her that this was happening. If it wasn't for her, Hitsugaya never would have excelled so far to become captain. He may not have even joined the academy to begin with, and then I—I would have had my own zanpakuto. Conversely, if she hadn't been there, I would never have been brought to the Soul Society and… and all this never would have happened. My eyes narrowed at Hitsugaya. That fool. He still had no idea.

"Where is the King's Seal?"

"It's right here," I said, removing it from my kimono. "It's going to make my dreams come true."

"What?"

_Take us to Sokyoku Hill._

The Seal shone in my hand with a light that surrounded us. "Wait! Why do you have the King's Seal? How do you know of its power?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I said through the light. "Now, let's go."

* * *

How did it come to this? I knew taking over the Soul Society wasn't going to be easy, but this was just a nuisance. We had just teleported to Sokyoku Hill with the King's Seal and already, Hitsugaya and I were surrounded by several hundred squad members and captains. I didn't even have to move a muscle while Hitsugaya fended off those who tried to come at me or the Seal.

Then, just as the remainder of the squad members charged at us at once, a wave of power came from the sky and cut into the rock beneath us. I looked up and saw the orange-haired Soul Reaper and his companion fall from above.

Damn. Ying and Yang failed? Useless. I never should have taken them with me.

"What are you all doing?" he yelled. "Is fighting all you know how to do? Don't you realize you're about to kill one of your own?"

"We follow any order of our superiors!" roared one captain. "It is how the squads function." I gave her a sidelong glance. Of course she would say that. Their argument finally ended when the one and only Captain-commander Yamamoto arrived. He was still living? Looking behind him, I saw Captain Kyoraku limp forward, held up by his lieutenant. He was living, too? Why haven't any of these guys died!

"I couldn't stand by while an innocent man gets put to death," he said smilingly.

"Sojiro Kusaka," echoed the voice of Yamamoto. "So you are alive."

"You mean 'Weren't you killed?'" I sneered.

"So you were resurrected by the King's Seal and Hueco Mundo raised you."

"The Seal is mine! I will use it to become the King of the Soul Society!"

"King? How arrogant."

You should know, old geezer. "Toushiro, it's time." I raised the Seal to the sky and it began to glow. "The rest of you should learn your place!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw someone fly toward me and collide with my blade.

"Toushiro, what are you doing?"

"I never had any intention of joining you."

What? Why! "So all this time, that's what you've been thinking?" He betrayed me…again? I grit my teeth. You bastard. "Don't you feel any remorse…for killing me?" I shot back.

"Yes…" He looked at me with an expression I couldn't understand. "And I've been trying to atone ever since."

I couldn't contain my anger. "…By killing me!" I swung back with my sword and we fought like we had in the past. The moves felt exactly the same. Except now, we had the intention to kill.

We stood at a standstill for a moment. "I've misunderstood you, Toushiro."

He winced. "Yes…"

Damn you.

Damn you!

She deserved better all along.

"If you won't use your Bankai to break the Seal, then I'll do it on my own!"

"Wait, Kusaka!"

I threw the Seal high in the air, and by the time it was level with me, I sliced it in half. It was easier than I thought it would be. At once, a tornado of electricity struck down around me. The last thing I heard before being engulfed was one calling out my name.

* * *

I couldn't believe the power. It was amazing—beyond anything I could imagine. Already, I had struck down a captain in the new gigantic armor that had become my body. I was encased in ice and took the form of Hyourinmaru. We had finally become one. I flew to one of the towers and perched there, spreading my wings that span the radius of the Seireitei.

Everything below me looked different through my glowing, red eyes. I was going to take it all. It was the least I could do to repay them—to repay him. From the beginning, he had taken everything from me. He took the attention and pride I had as one of the best swordsman at the academy and he beat me in attaining Shikai. Then, he stole my right to Hyourinmaru and became the captain that I had envisioned for myself first. He never even thought about being one until I planted the idea in his head! And for as long as he's been alive, I've never had the chance to get any closer to her…

Suddenly, thunder roared over my head, and blue and red flashed to the ice-covered floor beneath me. Ying and Yang always seemed to appear pummeled to near-death. "What happened to you?" growled the voice that came out of my body.

"We're very sorry," bowed Yang.

"Whatever."

Just by thinking about it, Yang was encased in ice and silenced. Before Ying could do anything, I did the same to her. They were barely valuable anyway. At once, the ice around us grew and spiked even higher to the sky. But though I thought I was getting stronger, I felt a sudden detachment to the body I now inhabited. I couldn't feel anything, nor see, nor hear. Darkness clung to me and I struggled for breath as I was being drowned in a black sea.

What's going on? I can't—I have to rule the Soul Society! I need that power back!

I—

_Nngh!_

What…have I done?

Maybe I should just disappear…There's nothing out there for me anymore…

"…jiro-san."

…

"Sojiro-san."

…

"How dare you ignore me!"

"Huh?"

I looked around me and next to my head were a pair of feet. Looking up, I saw the angry pout of a certain, loud zanpakuto spirit.

"Tobiume?"

"I told you that you didn't have things under control."

"…Shut up," I said, slowly standing. I had gotten the rest of my senses back, and suddenly, my body felt way heavier. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You've been absorbed by the power of the King's Seal, I'm afraid. Now, I don't know what it is that you're doing outside, but I'm sure that you're causing a lot of trouble."

I said nothing. I no longer knew what side I was on anymore. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "That's what I want to know as well. Tell me, did you ever figure out what was the true identity of your zanpakuto?"

"Yeah, I did. It turns out that it was a fake; it was a part of the King's Seal."

"I'm sorry, Sojiro-san. But, if that's the case, where is it now?"

"Hyourinmaru went on a rampage after I used it to cut the Seal."

"Wait!" she said grabbing my arm. "You used a part of the Seal…to cut the Seal?"

"Oh…" I lingered, realizing her point. "Well, if you put it that way…"

"Of course it went on a rampage! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" I shot back. "I wasn't…" I placed my hand over my eyes. "You have no idea what's happened since you last saw me."

I felt Tobiume's eyes on me silently. "I think I know why I'm here. Tell me something though. Has anyone ever held Hyourinmaru aside from you?"

"I've only had it for a short time, and most of that time, it was hidden away. So no, I guess not."

"Then, that means that I was the first aside from you to touch your zanpakuto."

I remembered when she asked to sense Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure when we were in Hinamori's inner world. "Your point?"

"That means, only you and I had direct spiritual contact with what turned out to be the King's Seal."

Before I could conclude anything, an image of landscape flashed beneath where we stood so it looked as though we were standing in the sky. It was different from any land I've seen before. It wasn't the Soul Society and neither was it the World of the Living that I knew. There were no buildings, roads, or any towns whatsoever. Instead, I saw the ocean along the border of a great expanse of land that had green grasslands, a range of volcanoes, and tall snow-covered mountains whose peaks disappeared high into the clouds. "Where is this?"

After a moment of silence, I looked to Tobiume and saw her holding the side of her head. "I know this place…"

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm beginning to remember." She looked up suddenly. "I lived here…once."

"Once?" I said skeptically. "You mean Hinamori lived there, too?"

"Yes, well…she wasn't known as Momo Hinamori back then."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You've lost me."

"Sojiro-san," she said turning toward me. "The Momo and Toushiro you know today weren't always Soul Reapers."

"Well, yeah."

"But, they weren't always human either."

I stared back, wide-eyed.

"There's a legend that's been passed down for many centuries that speaks of a Heavenly Guardian. I think the reason we're here is because I'm supposed to show you how the two people most important to you became who they are today."

* * *

**Chapter 12 Preview**

Fire and Ice? Who did they think they were?

There would be no way that the gods would allow such a thing. Not a chance.


	12. The Legend (Part I)

Apologies for the wait! Thank you for still staying with the story. The following couple chapters will be based on the legend that Hinamori told in Chapter 1 of Our Days in Rukongai. The legend tells of a Heavenly Guardian, which is the name Ichimaru calls Hitsugaya during their fight, proposing that he is the reincarnation.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 12_

The Legend Part I

* * *

Long ago, when the lands of the earth were still pristine and untainted by the large civilizations of man, the gods ruled over the humans and were more present in their lives at that time than in any other era. The people were humble and freely expressed devotion to the gods, who relied on the praise of humans to sustain their life force and maintain their power. In fact, there was a Circle of Deities that consisted of several of the most powerful gods, each of which had power over a certain element. And in this season of drought, there was one god in particular who the people sent prayers to the most.

Currently, a widespread celebration took place in the scattered villages below to give thanks to that certain god who brought an end to the dry lands that scathed the field. Now, the land and its people began to flourish after the heavy rains.

"Oka-san!" called a child. "Why is everyone giving their food away?"

The mother knelt down next to her son. "Every year, we give part of our crops to give thanks to the Heavenly Guardian. He's the one who sends the rains that makes that possible, so the least we can do is give offerings."

"But why can't we see him and give thanks?"

"He lives too high in the snowy mountains," the mother smiled. "So we do what we can from here." The mother and child looked toward the mountain range, whose snow-caps reached up through the clouds.

Unbeknownst to them, there was one who stood on the mountains and oversaw the humans down below. His white hair moved with the winds and his vibrant, teal eyes, traced the line of villages that were at their liveliest. He placed his hand on the snout of the ice dragon that stood at his side to tell him a job well done. The dragon pressed into the hand of its owner in response as they both returned to surveying the flourishing land.

* * *

"Isn't it amazing, Tobiume?"

On the opposite end of the land, on the ridge of the smoky mountains, there dwelled a girl made of fire that sat on the rim of a volcano. She petted her flaming familiar, which took the form of an endlessly burning phoenix that was even larger than she was. "The humans are all celebrating the end of that terrible drought that—well, I'm just glad it's over." She looked in the distance to the snowy mountains. "And it's all thanks to him."

Just then, she had an idea—a crazy one and she knew it—but it was an idea she knew she would not be able to place out of her mind.

"Tobiume," she said, looking eagerly at her fire bird. "We're going on a trip."

* * *

"Good job, girl. We're almost there."

Together the pair traversed across the skies, as the fire phoenix carried its master. Unfortunately, they had never traveled so far from their warm home, and the blistering cold of the snowy mountains was almost unbearable. "I should have thought about this more carefully. Sorry, Tobiume." Her eyelids were steadily closing, and soon she felt her grip on the fire bird loosen. "Sorry…"

The next thing she knew, she was falling through the sky while the desperate cry of Tobiume was muffled out by the blizzard.

* * *

"_Nngh…"_

She blinked her eyes a couple times and realized she was lying on cool ground, staring out at the blizzard through the mouth of a large cave. She slowly sat up and saw that her fire bird was staring eagerly at her. "Tobiume… How did we get here? Did you bring us here?" She shook her head as the flames followed the motion.

"Then, who—"

As if to answer her question, a low growl echoed from deeper within the cave. Red eyes shone within the darkness before anything else, and she slowly began to step backwards, now thinking that this entire journey was a huge mistake. "Tobiume, let's g—"

However, before she could finish, she felt a presence behind her at the entrance of the cave. She spun around but was met with an elaborate blue kimono covered by simple chest armor. She had to look up to see their face. Cold, teal eyes bore back into her burnt, mahogany ones. At first, she was startled at the expression they wore, but she began to see it as focused rather than fierce. "Are you—?"

She turned around and saw an ice dragon emerge from the shadows where the red eyes had stared at her. "You're the Heavenly Guardian!" But before she could continue, he had turned around as was heading for the exit. "W-wait, um, I want to thank you for saving us." He had stopped in his steps and looked at her from over his shoulder. "I'm—well, I guess beings like us don't really have names, but they call me the Fire Spirit. I'm from the smoky mountains."

He simply looked at the Fire Spirit without any change in expression, and then made eye contact with the ice dragon behind her. Almost immediately, the dragon swept past the Fire Spirit and Tobiume, and then both it and its owner were gone.

Once the only sound left was the gust of wind, the two remaining exchanged glances. "Not much of a talker, is he?"

* * *

Over the next couple days, the Fire Spirit remained in the cave for two reasons. The first was that she needed to restore her strength after being hit by the blizzard. Though she knew she would recover faster if she had returned home, she would not let that get in the way of her second reason: to see the Heavenly Guardian again. Even Tobiume's constant nudging proved to be futile. "I'm sure he'll come back," she said to Tobiume, who returned with a sidelong glance. "Look, I'm not going back until I've thanked him for what he's done. Not after all this way."

Maybe she did not see it, unlike Tobiume, but the flames that covered the Fire Spirit were steadily glowing dimmer with each passing day. It was true that deities were sustained by the devotion that humans had for them, but the Fire Spirit who ruled over the volcanic mountain range did not have much begin with. In fact, the reason why she remained a spirit and nothing much stronger was because not many celebrated her existence unlike the other gods. Her life force was not strong to begin with, so it was possible for her to actually extinguish from intense cold. Tobiume kept these thoughts in the corner of her mind; it seemed the only one more stubborn than her was her master.

"You should leave."

The Fire Spirit and Tobiume looked to the cave's entrance and saw the Heavenly Guardian enter. Although there were heavy snows outside, no ice or snow even touched his skin, hair, or kimono. It was like he was impermeable to it. _But that makes sense_, thought the Fire Spirit to herself. _Fire doesn't burn me._

"You came back," she said, though it did not sound disbelieving. He looked at her and noted that the girl known as the Fire Spirit looked much different now than she did two days before. He immediately saw that her flames had significantly died down to the point where he could see her long, dark hair that hanged down and loose. He also saw the simple kimono she wore that was ashen gray at the shoulders and several gradients of red toward the bottom. She was also barefoot and he came to the conclusion that she would barely last a day trudging through the snow without the proper boots like the ones he wore.

"Get on your steed and fly out of here for your own sake," he said, turning back to leave.

"Hold on," she called out, struggling to stand. "Did you come here to check on us?"

He came to a halt. He had wanted to tell her that his only reason for returning was to see if the cave he always slept in was empty. Over the past two nights he and his ice dragon were forced to sleep out in the blizzard, and though both tolerated snow, it was a bit of a nuisance to wake up drowned in it. Rather than lie, he remained silent.

"Hey, you look tired. Are you alright?"

He flinched when he saw a hand come near his face. He grabbed the wrist and ice began to form where he had touched. Immediately, he pulled away and regretted his action. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright," quickly said the Fire Spirit. She held her wrist with her other hand and soon the ice began to melt, eventually evaporating into steam. "See? I'm fine," she smiled. However, she had used too much energy and found herself breathing hard, needing the cave wall to help her hunch over to the floor. Tobiume placed her beak on her master's back in support.

The Heavenly Guardian bent down in front of her. "You're getting weaker. Tell me, why did you come here?" he said a little more softly.

She looked up at him, keeping her smile. "I wanted to thank you," she said between breaths. "…for saving the villagers from that drought."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Why? Why come all this way just to say something so unnecessary? Didn't she know she was killing herself instead? _Just by looking at her, he knew she was not a part of the Circle of Deities_. Not only is she weak, she's an idiot_, he thought. _And still, she keeps smiling._ He had never encountered anyone like her before.

"Come on. I'll help you get home."

"What?" she exclaimed. "But we've only just begun to talk!"

_That's what she's concerned about!_

"You're impossible," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, you're getting worse; we have to get you back, now."

"No!" she demanded. "I'm fine." She pushed against the wall to try to stand back up.

_Clearly, you're not_, he thought. _Why are you being so stubborn? _He felt that despite her lack of strength, she would refuse any offer to return home.

Just then, an idea occurred to him—one that he knew he was not going to like. He mentally shook his head at the thought, but the more he looked at the Fire Spirit struggling to keep balance, the more he felt obligated to say it.

"Alright," he said almost as if to himself.

"Huh?"

"If you let me take you back now…you can come back later on."

The Fire Spirit's eyes shone, and her excitement briefly caused her flames to spark. "Really?"

"…Yeah," he forced himself to say.

"Promise?"

"Yes!" Immediately, he bit back his tongue. Never before had he had an outburst in front of a stranger, but it was not in anger that he did so. "I mean…"

Then, he saw her press her hand to her mouth. _Is she laughing? I don't understand her at all._

* * *

Just by being exposed to the sun, the Fire Spirit had regained most of her strength as well as her flames. Alongside her, the Heavenly Guardian majestically rode on his ice dragon, Hyourinmaru. "There it is," he called to her, signaling to the dormant volcanoes within view.

The closer they got, the happier the Fire Spirit felt to return home, but at the same time she was anxious about how her time with the Heavenly Guardian was soon ending. _But he said Tobiume and I could visit him again_, she thought. _So it's not like this is the last time. _The Fire Spirit could not explain why, but she found the Heavenly Guardian more interesting than she had thought he would be. She knew that the deeds he had done for the villagers showed he was kind-hearted, but then again, so were many of the other gods she knew of. But she had never expected him to actually take the time to save her in that blizzard; many of the gods did not even take a second glance at lesser deities such as spirits. Not only that, but she felt that he had much more to say than he let on. The reactions he had to her questions were almost like that of a child despite the mature appearance he wore.

"Alright, Tobiume, let's go down." She and the fire bird made their descent toward a smoky peak while the Heavenly Guardian remained suspended above. He watched as she reached the ground, noting that here, she blended perfectly with the surroundings as opposed to the snow-caps she had been stranded in. He directed Hyourinmaru back toward his home, but suddenly, he heard her calling for him.

"Hey! You promise right?"

He froze. Initially, on the way to the smoky mountains, he had hoped that she would no longer mention the 'promise' he made to her, planning to just forget it and her. He had convinced himself that keeping contact with someone, especially a fire deity, would be a disastrous idea. In his gut, he knew no good would come of it. But, why was it so hard for him to refuse?

"I…promise," he called down, choosing not to make eye contact with her. He then swept away high into the clouds.

She watched until he disappeared from sight. "Hear that, Tobiume? We'll see him again." Nevertheless, Tobiume watched as her master said this with furrowed brows and a weak smile.

* * *

"You summoned me."

"Oh, you're here. Yes, we need you to keep a close watch over this one."

"On who?"

"The Fire Spirit."

"What? Why?"

"Already, there is a disturbance in the natural forces with her as the source. We want you to investigate. Do you comply?"

"...Yes."

* * *

"Hyourinmaru, there they are."

The Heavenly Guardian and his ice dragon emerged from the edge of the frozen mountain range to a pair that flickered red even during the setting sun. It had been several moons since his first meeting with the Fire Spirit and today was the day that he promised to meet with her again. Though she did not come off as a threat or a complete nuisance to him, he was still not eager to have to reunite with another being, especially one so different from himself.

"Oh, we're so glad you're here," said the Fire Spirit. "We weren't sure if—I mean, we're just happy you could make it."

_Is she relieved?_ he thought. _I promised I would see her._

"Well, let's just stay near the border…" he said.

"Oh, okay," she smiled.

"…so this way you won't freeze again."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then held off on it for a moment. "Hey, wait. Are you making fun of me?"

Was he? It just seemed so easy to do. Without realizing it, a small smile formed on his face.

"You are, aren't you?" exclaimed the Fire Spirit, looking baffled. "I can see that smile on your face right now!" Even Hyourinmaru leaned his head closer out of curiosity.

"I am not," retorted the Heavenly Guardian, pulling his face downward to a scowl.

"Too late," laughed the Fire Spirit behind her hand. "I already saw it. And you saw it too, didn't you?" she said looking to Hyourinmaru, who reared his head down in response.

_You're supposed to be on my side_, thought the Heavenly Guardian, glaring at his ice steed.

"So then, the border?" broke in the Fire Spirit, through her dying laughter. "Then, let's head westward. Come on." She and Tobiume flew in that direction, leaving the Heavenly Guardian behind to stare after her. So far, she has always managed to catch him off guard.

* * *

The Fire Spirit had found a place high above the sea overlooking the horizon. It was next to the icy mountains but still within view of the setting sun, so both she and the Heavenly Guardian could still be comfortable. It did not take her long before she managed to engage him in conversation while their two steeds flew about in the nearby area.

"So, you're not actually a part of the Circle of Deities?"

"Technically, I am, but I just don't take part in any of their discussions. I still have to make an appearance when they congregate though."

"And your title? You're not called the 'Ice God' so…"

"Since I refused the seat they gave me, my new job was protector of the entrance of Heaven so that the gods' meetings would not be disturbed."

"Wow," she said, placing her palm under her chin. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be a part of the Circle."

"It's not that great."

"Oh, but it has to be!" she said looking at him. "Imagine being able to plan what's necessary for the benefit of mankind. It must be the wisest of the gods who make the best decisions."

The Heavenly Guardian looked at her from the corner of his eye. Did she really believe that the gods she spoke of were benevolent? It was almost like she was blind to their destructive power which was ironic for the type of element she controlled. It was almost as if the world from the Fire Spirit's point of view was far brighter than it really was.

"And then, there's me," dismally said the Fire Spirit, who looked at the flames dancing on her fingers. "My power can only cause destruction. No wonder the humans shun themselves away from me. I'll always just remain a weak and useless spirit."

The Heavenly Guardian stared at her with growing alarm on his face. This was the first time that he saw her shy away from her normally optimistic self. And this bothered him greatly.

"That's not true."

She turned to him. "Huh?"

"You're not useless. There could be no such thing." Before the Fire Spirit could open her mouth to speak, the Heavenly Guardian pointed in the direction of the villages below. "Now just wait. You have to see what I see."

The Fire Spirit switched her gaze to the small houses that dotted the land, but as she continued staring, there was nothing surprising at all. However, just then, the light on the sides of the houses grew dim and she looked to the horizon and saw that the sun had just sunk below.

"Look."

In the village, she saw that, one by one, the door of each house had something flickering above it. It was small, but as the entire village followed suit, the flicker grew into a steady light that illuminated every road and window so that this way no part of the village was in darkness.

_Why have I not seen this before?_ she thought. It was then that she realized that she had only been staring at thick smoke for as long as she could remember.

"The humans use your light all the time. Without it, they may as well be blind. You are more necessary than you know, Fire Spirit."

He looked at her, but saw that she was still looking away toward the village. Then, he began to notice steam coming up from her face.

"H-hey, are you—?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," she said turning back to him. "Sorry, this is what I look like when I'm crying," she said, rubbing her face. "The tears just can't seem to stay on."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. You made me really happy just now."

* * *

On the way to the smoky mountains, the Fire Spirit gazed upon the scattered villages that seemed to light her way back home. She said nothing as she rubbed the side of Tobiume's neck as if to thank her for making this possible as well. When they landed on the black rock near the top of a volcano, the Fire Spirit slid off Tobiume, but immediately spun around and shot a fireball in the distance from the palm of her hand.

"Who's there?"

"Woah, relax. It's just me."

At first, she saw nothing in front of her but black rock with smoke emitting from it, but soon she saw a ripple in the ground that came together in the shape of a person.

She put her hand down and sighed. "Why can't you greet me like a normal person would?"

"Huh? But to me, this is normal." The figure glided across the ground toward the Fire Spirit, clad in a black robe with a hood that covered the eyes. "So, how are you doing? Looks like you just came back from a trip, which is unusual for you."

The Fire Spirit walked to the top of the volcano and sat near the rim, followed by the hooded figure who took their place next to her. "I had an amazing day actually. I spoke with someone, who is probably the most interesting person I know."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"It's a secret," she said smilingly.

"Come on. You're going to tell me eventually."

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "Not if I can help it."

"Fine, we'll see—_argh_!"

"Tobiume, behave!" called the Fire Spirit. She stood up and pried apart the fire bird from the person she had just tackled to the ground, all the while, nudging them playfully with her beak. "Sorry about that! She seems to really like you a lot."

"I still don't know what that flaming chicken of yours sees in me," they said sitting up, only to have their hood fall back off their head revealing the face of a young man with long dark hair and a pair of radiant red eyes.

"Maybe I should thank Tobiume for that. It's not often that I get to see your face."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked. "I guess she just wanted to see me, too."

"How's everything up there?" asked the Fire Spirit.

"Oh, you mean in the Circle? Same old. Nothing interesting recently."

"I see," she yawned. "I really sorry about this, but I'm going to rest now. But please see me again soon, okay? Make sure Tobiume doesn't stay up too late."

"Yeah, no problem. Good night." he said, looking at her walk to the rim of the volcano only to dive right in.

"What could she have done that would make her so tired? It's not like she gets out of this place often." _Oh, I know._ "Tobiume, come here."

Eagerly, the fire bird flapped its wings over to where he stood, and he rubbed the top and bottom of her head. "I'm going to need you to do me a favor, okay? Can you do that?" She bobbed her head. "Good. Now, just look straight into my eyes, alright." Instantly, Tobiume's gaze was transfixed on his red eyes as if she were hypnotized.

_Okay, now let's see where you've been all day._ Memories flashed through his mind of both the Fire Spirit and Tobiume flying toward the snowy mountains only to be met by the one he recognized as the Heavenly Guardian. It was not just a chance meeting either; they had spent the rest of the day together. _What? Fire and ice? Who did they think they were? There would be no way the gods would allow such a thing. Not a chance._

He came out of his trance and so did the fire bird, who had no recollection of what had just happened. "You did good, Tobiume. Thanks for showing me that." He had always been able to see into people's memories, gods included, as if he had been following their steps all along.

After all, he was not called the God of Shadows for nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Preview**

Now, today was the day. Today was the day that Heaven declared war on the elements of Fire and Ice.


	13. The Legend (Part II)

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

Chapter 13

_The Legend Part II_

* * *

"The Shadow God?" I said incredulously, staring at the scene beneath me. "But he has…my face. And those other two—they look just like Hinamori and Hitsugaya!"

"Precisely, Sojiro-san," said Tobiume. "This was your past life. Although I failed to realize that he was your past-incarnation."

"Past-incarnation? So then…we're looking at the past!" I gripped my chin and realized something far more surprising. "Then, that means that that flaming chicken was you!"

"Flaming chicken?" she yelled at me. "Just who do you think you're talking about? I—"

"You were much nicer back then, too," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Even Hinamori said you took a liking to me."

"I—ah," she stopped midsentence. She turned her face away while crossing her arms, mumbling, "I don't know what you're talking about." Already, I could see her face turning red.

"Is that so?" I smiled, but then I looked back to the ancient land below. "Something bad is going to happen soon, right? I mean, they can't really…be together."

Eventually Tobiume, too, looked back down. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "It is inevitable now."

* * *

"And then, Tobiume ended up running off the Tree Sprites away from our mountain," the Fire Spirit laughed. "The vines covering our home had vanished the next day!"

"Your steed is very brave to have attacked the henchman of the Forest Goddess," replied the Heavenly Guardian.

"Impulsive is more like it. Though, I guess that's a trait we both have in common."

"That's true," he smiled, looking at her from the side. She caught this and laughed behind her hand.

It had been a couple seasons since the Fire Spirit and the Heavenly Guardian's first meeting. Since then, they had met often and spoke about all kinds of topics from simple things such as changes in the weather, though most of the causes were the Heavenly Guardian himself, to deeper things such as current emotions, which would be the field in which the Fire Spirit would most contribute. Though it took time, she had managed to open up the Heavenly Guardian so that his ice-cold demeanor had melted away whenever they were together. She, too, felt a change. It was as if she were cooling down. Not in a life-threatening way, but rather, it was like all the worries she had prior to their meeting had evaporated. The Fire Spirit no longer lingered on things like if she were useful to humankind, because whenever she reunited with the Heavenly Guardian, she felt adequate enough.

"Winter should be coming soon," he said, looking out from the mountainside that they were both sitting on.

"Huh? Oh…right…" she replied dismally.

He saw her gazing into the distance, and knew there was something off with her tone. "How does winter affect you?"

"Tobiume and I have to go into hibernation at that time. We'll be confined to the fiery mountains for its entirety."

"Oh…I didn't know," he said, looking down.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing."

The Fire Spirit noted the concern in his voice and could not help but feel happy. "It's warm," she said out of the blue.

"You're right. It shouldn't be at this time of the cycle."

"No, I mean it feels warm," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "Right here. Have you felt that before?"

The Heavenly Guardian blinked back. "Ice isn't allowed to feel warmth. It…defies logic."

He was startled when he heard her laugh so suddenly. "That's not the warmth I'm talking about."

"I still don't understand," he said, looking at her with furrowed brows.

She kept her gaze on him while resting her cheek on her bent knees. "Well, I guess…that's so like you," she smiled.

* * *

On her return home, the Fire Spirit just had enough time to dismount Tobiume when she felt a hand snatch her shoulder to turn her around.

"What are you doing?" asked the Shadow God, who had been awaiting her return.

"Oh, you startled me! You know, you really should—"

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I mean, what do you think you're doing being with him!"

"With who?"

"The Heavenly Guardian!"

Her eyes widened at his name. "How did you—?"

"How could we not know? All of Heaven is watching you right now!"

"But, for what reason would the Circle of Deities do that? We haven't done anything," she retorted, somewhat angrily.

His fingers tightened their grip. "Fire Spirit, what season is it right now?"

She could not understand the look of desperation on his face. "It's autumn."

"Yes, it is. So what are you doing out and about?"

_What is he getting at?_

"One cycle ago and all the cycles before, you had already begun your hibernation period. But it's already this late, and you can still stand the temperature. Do you know why this is happening?"

She shook her head slowly with confusion written on her face.

"It's because your relationship with the Heavenly Guardian is…" he narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's changing him. And now, the warm weather won't allow for winter to come. The land won't have a time to rest and will dry out, and we'll be through another drought."

The Fire Spirit backed away from the Shadow God and could barely believe what she was hearing. "This is happening…because of me?"

The Shadow God let his arms drop to his sides and his features softened as he spoke to her. "That's why, as your friend, I need you to stop seeing the Heavenly Guardian." He was pleading with her now. "If this continues, another god may come by and make sure you go into hibernation…permanently."

She did not respond, but rather kept her eyes on the ground so her expression was hidden from him. When he tried to reach out a hand toward her, he was instead met with a burst of flames stopping his action. He sighed, but he knew he told her all she needed to know. Before he sunk into the shadows between the cracks of the volcanic rock, he added, "Please, just think about what I'm saying, for the sake of the humans and, in turn, all of us."

After all was quiet, save for the sound of smoke venting from the volcano's mouth, the Fire Spirit fell on her knees replaying everything she had just heard. Even Tobiume's nudging was futile as she simply continued to stare off at nothing, contemplating a decision that was slowly tearing her to pieces.

* * *

"Outrageous! Has nothing been done yet!"

"If this does not cease immediately, nature's balance will be thrown off entirely!"

High above the earth, where no human could perceive, there was a place so different from the one below that it was practically another dimension. And in this dimension, stood a grand palace whose halls were filled with the clamor of supernatural beings known as gods. Around a large circular table, they stood dressed in elaborate clothing that embodied the element over which they controlled. Currently, a majority of them were holding an emergency meeting, kept secret especially from the palace's bodyguard, the Heavenly Guardian, with the only reason being that he was the topic of today's gathering.

"He has not been fulfilling any of his duties!" yelled the Forrest Goddess, whose hair was made of vines continuously wrapping around each other. "My tree sprites can no longer live in the trees that have turned so dry."

"But what is the cause of this change in weather? It is so unlike him to fail at such a simple task," called the Wind God. His white kimono, hair, and eyes made him seem as invisible as his element.

"Perhaps it is his little affair with the Fire Spirit," coyly added the Earth God.

"With who?" replied the Wind God. "Fire, out of all things!"

"Ugh, the Fire Spirit," added the Forrest Goddess. "She's so useless. She can only burn whatever she touches."

The Earth God glanced toward the other side of the table toward a woman with long dark hair in a kimono of silver. "Hey, has that dog of yours gone down to see her?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" bellowed the Moon Goddess, who received his gaze with unmitigated tension. "I have sent him to see her several times already. It's the Fire Spirit who—"

"Ah, here he is right now," broke in the Earth God.

"You called?" said the Shadow God, who approached the table, glaring at the Earth God with animosity.

"Yes, I was just discussing with your master, how that little friend of yours is doing down below."

"You bastard!" roared the Shadow God.

"Calm down," assured the Moon Goddess, gripping his arm. "How was your visit?"

"I've told her everything," replied the Shadow God. "There's no way she will continue to stay with him."

"There," said the Moon Goddess, looking around the Circle of Deities. "It is solved. Winter will be upon us in no time."

"And what makes you think she'll agree to it?" sneered the Earth God. "I know the Fire Spirit myself and how unpredictable she is." Murmurs around the table filled the room.

"It is because we are deities," called the Moon Goddess. "We are not like the humans, who contain so many irrational emotions. It is not in our nature to make such selfish decisions."

"I hope you're right about this, Moon Goddess," said the Earth God. "Or it will be the Sun God that you will have to answer to."

"You pose no threat to me, you ball of soil. There is no reason for this to lead to war. This meeting is adjourned."

After most of the gods had left, the only one remaining was the Earth God, who was already formulating a plan most sinister. "Oh no, Moon Goddess. I'll make it so you'll have no choice but to take part in this "war" that you're so hoping to avoid."

* * *

"You got here early," said the Heavenly Guardian as he saw the Fire Spirit approach with Tobiume.

"Ah, yeah…"

He narrowed his eyes at her refusal to look him in the eye. "Something's bothering you."

The Fire Spirit abruptly looked up. "Um, I'm…going into hibernation soon, so…" _I should have thought this through more carefully._

"So it'll be a while until we meet," he broke in. "I'll be here when you wake up."

He said it so simply like what was happening around them was not even happening at all. She clenched her fist, trying to force the right words out of her mouth. "That's the thing… I don't think we can meet again even after that."

He blinked. "What are you—?"

"We never should have met," she tried so say without choking. "That drought that you ended, the one that I thanked you for—it was me that started it! I was the one that scorched the earth and nearly killed the humans. I dried out the rivers and trees and made the air unbearable to breathe. It was me! And now, the weather is too warm for winter to arrive. If we continue like this, it will only cause destruction."

She did not dare look up. She could not even bear the idea of what kind of face he would make. So she waited. But it was his silence that killed her.

The Fire Spirit only looked up when she heard the wind blow past to see the Heavenly Guardian's back getting smaller in the distance as he flew away on his ice dragon. "So it's true," he said to himself. "Fire and ice cannot coexist." The fact that she did not get to see his face afterwards was the only thing that saved him.

* * *

In the following days, the temperature had dropped dramatically. Not only did this take the humans by surprise who had to rush to prepare for the approaching winter, but the gods as well were astonished at the pace of it all. The only one who did not feel this way was the Fire Spirit, who had grown more exhausted as the days went on. Whether this was due to her own emotions or the change in climate was unknown to her, herself. Regardless, she knew the time for her to enter hibernation was before the next sun was to rise.

"Tobiume, I think it's time." Tobiume saw the sullen look on her master's face as she called her over to the mouth of the volcano. Since her parting with the Heavenly Guardian, it was as if her heart had frozen over. Her eyes had lost their spark, and her voice had lost its gentle warmth. She was burning out.

Standing at the edge of the mouth, both the Fire Spirit and Tobiume were ready to jump in for the last time for a while when they both felt a presence emerge behind them. It was not the Shadow God. Rather it was a sinister feeling that gripped them both.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Fire Spirit. You're looking well."

She only stared back with fearful eyes at the one who stood above the volcanic rock. Besides herself, Tobiume, and the Shadow God, there was only one other who could stand the intense heat of her home. He was barefoot and dressed in a red and light brown kimono that hung simply off his shoulders so his chest was partially seen. His hair was a dark brown while his eyes were a cold, metallic gray. This was the Earth God.

"W-what do you want?" Already, she could feel her knees shaking.

"Want?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "What could you mean?"

She said nothing, but stood frozen as he walked toward her.

"Oh, I know. Could it be that you're wondering whether I would ask you for compensation after you burned my lands?"

"That's not—!"

His arm shot out at her neck and pinned her to the ground. Before Tobiume could defend her master, the Earth God had smacked her out of the way with the force of ten boulders. The fire bird gradually regained her balance, but before she could return to her master's side, the Fire Spirit called out to her.

"No, Tobiume! Get help! Fly!" Tobiume remained paralyzed at this, but she knew they were no match for the Earth God. The Fire Spirit watched with slight relief at the sight of her flapping her wings and getting safely away.

"You know it's futile," said the Earth God, tightening his hold around her neck. "By the time she returns, you'll already be—oh, wait. My! How noble of you, Fire Spirit!"

"S-stop…" She grabbed his arm, and tried igniting her flames on his skin, but no reaction came.

"You know that's useless right?" he smiled. "I'm made of the earth that can extinguish you this second. The world would do so much better without a volatile being such as yourself. After all, you nearly plunged us back into another drought for the second time this cycle."

"But…you asked me to," the Fire Spirit struggled to say. "You needed…to replenish the earth, so you asked me to burn it."

"I asked you to make room for good soil, but instead you burnt the whole thing. It was a catastrophe!" he yelled in her face. "The Circle of Deities has agreed that you are more harm than good. So this is what has to be done."

He placed his other palm to the ground and concentrated his power. "No! Stop!" Suddenly, the earth beneath the Fire Spirit began to shake violently, causing a loud, gurgling noise from inside the volcano.

"All we need is the final spark," the Earth God said smilingly. "Think of it this way, Fire Spirit. If you don't comply, we'll have no choice but to intervene with the Heavenly Guardian. How would you like that?"

The Fire Spirit snapped open her eyes at the sound of his name. "No!" she roared back. "I won't let you!"

And that was all it took for the explosion at the top of the mountain. The Fire Spirit looked up in horror at the jumping waves of lava that were emitting from the mouth.

"Perfect," replied the Earth God. "The Moon Goddess can't afford to just sit by now. Come, let's get a good seat."

The Earth God dragged the Fire Spirit toward the base of the mountain, where she watched as her home was being dyed with orange rivers that streamed steadily for the villages in which the humans lived. However, the Fire Spirit soon heard the thundering gushing sound of water getting closer. It was then that she realized the Earth God's true intention. A wall of water rose from the shoreline and collided with the active volcano. She watched in horror as, within a few moments, the place she had once called home was buried beneath the ocean surface.

The Earth God holding her up was her only reason for remaining standing. "Now you have no place to enter you hibernation," he said. "This will be your last winter." The Fire Spirit could not fathom words as this realization dawned on her. "But I won't be so cruel as to prolong your suffering."

Walls of earth jutted up from the ground around the Fire Spirit, enclosing her in darkness. "Wait! What are you—?"

"You'll go out without air, right?" called the Earth God from outside her rock prison. "Believe us, Fire Spirit. This is the best for both worlds."

She could no longer detect his presence. There would be no point in screaming if there was no one around to hear. Already, the flames covering the Fire Spirit were shrinking and she felt the warmth leaving her body. She closed her eyes, trying hard to keep her breath. _This can't be it…_

* * *

"Tobiume, do you see her from up there?"

The fire bird replied in the negative calling down to the shadow that trailed her own, which spread over the earth tracing every crevice and imperfection on the ground below. The shadow grew smaller and gathered together to take the form of the Shadow God, who stopped when he saw the giant lake that had replaced the volcanic mountain range.

"What is going on? What happened here?" he asked incredulously. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud cry from Tobiume who dove downward. The Shadow God followed her and saw an unnatural rock formation protrude from the ground. "No, it couldn't be…" He transformed back into a shadow and slid between the cracks of the rocks. It was pitch back inside and he grabbed hold of something barely warm. As he broke through the rock, he was met with hoarse coughing as the Fire Spirit gasped for air. Spontaneously, some of her flames had ignited, but they were few and small.

"What happened to you?" the Shadow God called to her. It was then that he took note of the submerged volcanoes and the rock prison. "Was it the Earth God?" he asked angrily. "I'll make sure he—!"

"I-It'll flood!" choked out the Fire Spirit.

"What?"

"The fiery mountains were all that separated the sea from the human villages!" she said urgently. "If we don't do anything, they'll drown!" Suddenly, they heard a low grumble at the other end of the land. The tides had once again retreated in preparation for another giant wave.

"Another one?" yelled the Shadow God. He looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was abnormally large and too close to the earth. "What does the Moon Goddess think she's doing? The tides are out of control!"

"We have to do something," said the Fire Spirit as she struggled to stand and walk forward, but she was stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What can we do?" he said to her. "We can't stop something this big!"

"I—I don't—"

"What can we do?" he said louder.

"I don't know!" she yelled back, eyes wide with desperation. "But there has to be something!"

The Shadow God remained hesitant. He knew with the powers they had, they were no match for this kind of force. Just then, the barrier between the valley where the villages were and the area where the volcanic mountain range had once stood collapsed. A cascade of water was heading their way.

"Tobiume! Get her out of here now!"

The fire bird swept under her master and flew swiftly for higher land, but the speed of the water was steadily catching up with them. It finally reached and doused the ends of Tobiume's fiery feathers, which caused her to sway unsteadily. She had no choice but to crash land at the edge of a nearby cliff, throwing her master a distance away.

"Tobiume, get away from the edge!" called the Fire Spirit. Tobiume only had a moment to take one last look at her master before she was grabbed by current. The Fire Spirit ran forward but was stopped by the Shadow God who held her back from the edge. She could only stare tearfully as the diminishing flame of her familiar grew dimmer in the distance. "Tobiume!"

"I'm sorry," said the Shadow God. He could only support the trembling frame in his grasp, and look around at the chaos happening around him. He had never felt so useless.

Suddenly, the temperature around them dropped significantly as the water that had previously been gushing toward the valley had frozen over, stopping in its tracks. Now, there were walls of ice replacing each tidal wave from all over the shoreline. Even the skies had gone dark and gray. This was the work of the Heavenly Guardian, and he had plunged the world in a premature winter at the worst possible time.

* * *

"Do you want me to carry you?"

The Shadow God and the Fire Spirit treaded on the cold ground that was continuously being covered by the falling snow. She did not have any more strength left to walk on her own at this point after losing so much so quickly, leaving the Shadow God to hold her up. It was as if all of Heaven was against her and it was only getting worse. "I…have to stop."

The Shadow God helped her to the ground as he supported her back upright. "What is it?"

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Find him." He did not even have to ask who, but he remained still. "Please."

"Fire Spirit, I—"

"You'll be okay," she replied with a small smile. "The shadow can exist with or without the light."

_That's not what I wanted to say._

Nevertheless, he pressed his lips together and carefully set her down to rest on the ground. Standing up, he noted that she had never looked so small before. "I'll be quick." With that, he turned into a shadow and headed straight for the snowy mountains.

_You're wrong. Without the light, there is no shadow. There's just darkness._

* * *

The howling gale outside the cave had never been so loud. But that was what he wanted—anything to block out the rest of the world. There was no longer anything out there for him anyway. Hyourinmaru watched his master stare out into the blizzard, watching his work counteract that of the other gods. If they wanted to get his attention by causing the disasters they did today, well, they got it. To protect the humans from the flood, he had no choice but to freeze everything over.

_She would have entered her hibernation by now anyway. _

Sighing, he turned around, trying to push unneeded thoughts out of his mind. As he walked, he noticed something odd on the ground. Even when he stopped walking, he saw his shadow continue to get larger against the wall. It was then, that someone emerged from the darkness glaring at him through red eyes. The Heavenly Guardian recognized the face as the Shadow God's, but before he could ask him what he wanted, he was met with a punch across the face.

"You bastard," spat the Shadow God. "Do you realize what you've done?"

After the Heavenly Guardian recovered, he grabbed the Shadow God by his cloak and pulled him closer. "Just who the hell do you—?" He stopped when he noticed the pained expression in the Shadow God's eyes, like he was suppressing the urge to cry out.

"She's…burning out."

* * *

The Fire Spirit pried open her eyes at the roar of a familiar ice dragon. Her vision had gotten blurry, but she felt someone pick her up from the cold ground and cradle her. She blinked a few times and saw white hair and green eyes look straight down into hers. "You're here," she rasped. She looked completely different to the Heavenly Guardian now. All her flames had died down to the point where he could touch her and not get burned. Her face had gotten pale and her once vibrant eyes had dimmed like burning embers. She looked almost human.

And he had done this. He failed to realize the destruction his power would cause her. But even after all that, she still looked relieved to see him again. He was shaking as he held her, and he bit down hard enough that blood appeared on his lip. She was right; it would have been better if they never met. He looked to the sky and saw it was stark gray. No sun could come through, which was her source of energy. "We have to get you exposed to the sun," he finally choked out. "If we take Hyourinmaru—"

"I don't think…I can make it that far." She lifted her hand slightly and showed him that it was disintegrating into ash. Any movement would prove detrimental now. This left him at a loss. Was there really no hope left? The Heavenly Guardian tucked her head under his chin and held her tightly, afraid that she would blow away if he did not.

"What I said before…" she said quietly. "I didn't mean any of it. I really am glad we met."

"Don't talk like that. It can't be the end here."

"Though I wish…we could have had more time." The Fire Spirit felt tears roll down for the first time without them evaporating from her face. How cold has she gotten by now? "Hey, where do you think deities go when we…"

"Stop," he pleaded. "You're not going anywhere, and neither am I. I won't leave you alone again. I—" When he looked down, he was met with dark, wet eyes staring back at him. But there was nothing there—only emptiness.

She had already left.

He brushed her cheek with his thumb causing ash to float away from where he touched. Her body grew lighter as she disappeared into a fine dust that clouded around him and eventually flew away with the wind. Nothing made a sound for a long while after that.

The Heavenly Guardian stood and turned his face toward the sky. "I know you're there," he called, without looking behind him. The Shadow God emerged from a distance away, hiding the pain on his face behind his hood. "So it was the gods that wanted her gone, right?"

"H-Hey, what are you going to do?" he asked as he saw the Heavenly Guardian mount his ice dragon. "Are you going to kill them?"

"No," he said coldly. "She…wouldn't want me to do that. But let them know that if they want to destroy fire, they must also destroy its opposite."

"You won't!"

But before the Shadow God could say anything further, the Heavenly Guardian had already shot up straight into the sky. He sped past the thundering, gray clouds into the farthest part of the skies where only one god has ever been to before—the Sun God. _I won't let you go alone._

When he collided with the great ball of flames, he felt no pain whatsoever. Rather he remembered all the days that he felt his existence really mattered, which were the days after she had found him. She had opened up his heart and it was only now that he realized what she meant. _It feels…_

…_it feels warm._

* * *

**Chapter 14 Preview**

"Let's finish this."

"Yes, let's."


	14. Welcome Back

Thank you for the great response to the last chapters! The other day, I heard the song, "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope, and I thought it described The Legend nearly perfectly. Anyway, this chapter takes a scene from the seventh chapter of Our Days in Rukongai.

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 14_

Welcome Back

* * *

Tobiume was crying by the time I finally got to pull my eyes away from the scene below me. I could tell she was still trying to keep her composure, being the type of person she was, but after seeing what she had missed those many centuries ago, I knew she was just barely keeping herself together. Without a word, I placed my hand gently upon her head.

"Hey, this isn't like you," I smiled, trying to cheer her up. After she had calmed down, she moved my hand aside to look up at me.

"I could say the same for you."

Did I really look that bad? "Well," I said, leaning my head back. "Although the current me doesn't remember them…it feels like I just watched my friends die."

"Sojiro-san…"

"He would do anything for her while I couldn't do anything but watch." I raised my hand to my head and clutched onto a fistful of my fringe. "Even back then, I was just a useless shadow."

"No," Tobiume broke in firmly. "To us, who were so isolated from the rest of the world…you were our precious friend."

I looked back down at her, and saw her focus on me with determined eyes weary from crying. I smiled weakly in return. "That's why it hurts so much."

Suddenly, the landscape below us faded away so we were once again in the middle of darkness. "What? Already?" I said. "I wonder what happened to all the gods after that."

"They most likely died out. The gods survived on the beliefs of humans. So when they were no longer remembered, they had no choice but to disappear entirely."

For some reason, the last part of what she said stuck with me. But before I could contemplate more on it, I felt the strange sensation of us going somewhere despite the fact that we weren't moving. When I blinked open my eyes, I saw that Tobiume and I were standing on a cliff made of rock that shimmered slightly from the moonlight above.

"Where are we?" she asked, moving closer to me.

I didn't want to say anything at first, but I knew exactly where we were from the first moment we got here. "This is…the place Hinamori brought me and Hitsugaya to that one time—this is where I was executed."

The sea of fog that lay beneath us dissipated so that the bottom of the canyon became visible along with two forms that stood facing each other.

"Kusaka?" said one.

"Toushiro?" replied the other.

No way. Why was I brought back here out of all times?

"Sojiro-san," said Tobiume. There was a hint of worry in her voice as she looked at me, and it was only then that I realized I was trembling. Before either of us could say anything more, the scenery around us changed to that of the Central 46 chamber. Everything was happening exactly as I remembered it.

"Central 46 has decided. It is against the law for two people to share the same zanpakuto spirit. Therefore, you must fight in order to determine the true owner of Hyourinmaru."

"You want us to fight to the death?" asked Hitsugaya.

"You should feel honored. Hyourinmaru is a powerful spirit," returned one of the anonymous voices.

"If I have to kill my friend, Kusaka, then, I'd rather just discard Hyourinmaru now!"

I didn't want to watch this. What was the point of bringing me back to see this again? I already know what happens! "Why?" I said, pulling my eyes away. "Why would the King's Seal show us this?"

"I don't know," replied Tobiume calmly. "But there has to be a reason—a reason you'll never know if you keep looking away."

She was right. Ever since I came back, I've had nothing but questions. So I forced my eyes back forward in hopes of finding the answers I've been waiting for.

"Only one winner will be decided."

"You must fight!"

As the chanting for us to fight to the death continued to grow louder, I fought the urge to cover my ears. But then, something broke the trance.

"No! Hyourinmaru is mine!" To my horror, I saw myself unsheathe my blade and charge at Hitsugaya, who looked reluctant to even put up a defense.

"Kusaka, stop!" he pleaded, though the shock was still apparent on his face.

"No, I won't die," I said looking half-crazed. "This is my power!" However, a blue ice dragon emerged from the colliding blades, and ice began to form from Hitsugaya's blade until it encased his opponent.

That's what happened? Why was I like that? I thought back to that day and remembered where I had been prior to my arrest. I was with Hinamori, when the Stealth Force suddenly attacked us. I revealed my zanpakuto like they wanted while Hinamori tried protecting me, but she had been knocked out in the process. It was all because I had been incapable of protecting her that that had happened. I was so upset at my failure that I ended up taking it out on Hitsugaya. I had used Hyourinmaru as a weapon intent on killing my best friend, rather than protecting.

It never deserved to go to me in the first place.

"Dammit," I choked. The power I wanted was just an illusion—simply a shadow of the real thing. The fake Hyourinmaru the King's Seal had granted really was suited to me.

The Stealth Force appeared on the battleground, surrounding the two below. "Central 46 has decided Toushiro Hitsugaya is the rightful owner of Hyourinmaru."

The ice around the past me cracked away, and I looked around bewildered at the final judgment. "But he hasn't won yet! Don't interfere!"

Wrong, you idiot. You already failed.

"D-Don't come any closer!" I watched numbly as dozens of swords cut into my body, leaving the scar I still wore on my face as well as the fatal abdominal wounds that finished me off. "Why…did I have to die? I gave my life…for the Soul Society." I exhaled my final words as I dropped unconscious to the ground.

"Kusaka!" roared Hitsugaya, who had broken by some soldiers to kneel next to my dead form. He grabbed my shoulder and shook me. "Wake up! Kusaka!" He was pleading again, eyes wide with some kind of futile hopefulness that I may just stand up. I cringed at the sight.

The one who had announced Hitsugaya's victory had walked toward him to remove him from my side, but as his hand reached out to grab him, ice had spontaneously wrapped around his fingers and trailed up to his arm. The painful cry was masked by the sounds of swords unsheathing while the remainder of the Stealth Force put up their defenses. "Stand down! We will use force if necessary!" However, Hitsugaya stood without saying a word and pointed his sword at the Stealth Force as if goading them to the challenge.

"What is he doing?" I asked aloud. I saw his face and shuddered slightly. Never in the time that I had known him had I ever seen his eyes look so cold before. Rage and despair blended perfectly in the expression he shot at anyone who made the slightest move toward him.

"All of you," he delivered coldly. "Die." He swung Hyourinmaru sideways and the ice dragon splashed out of the blade and flew around the battlefield, attacking anyone in its wake. His swift movements commanded the dragon so that he didn't even have to touch anyone to knock them out with blasts of water and ice. I couldn't understand this. From what Aizen had told me, Hitsugaya had risen to captain not too long from this day, as if my death had meant nothing. But seeing what he was doing now—I found that hard to believe.

"Cease this now!" called a voice higher from where Tobiume and I were standing. "Or else." I shot my eyes in that direction as I heard Tobiume let out a gasp. It was the head of the Stealth Force unit that had arrested me. In his hold was Hinamori, who was hanging unconscious from the crook of his arm. I heard the ice dragon below cease its rampage and when I glanced back down at Hitsugaya, there was rage but also fear in his eyes.

"Hina—"

"Sheathe your sword," called the leader. "This isn't the place for you to get carried away." I couldn't believe it. Using Hinamori as collateral was despicable! And against Hitsugaya, no less.

"You bastard," roared Hitsugaya. "What did you do to Hinamori!?"

"I will do nothing," replied the leader. "But I can't guarantee her safety if you keep letting your power go unrestrained." Hitsugaya blinked back and took the moment to look around him. Ice had covered most of the area and the soldiers surrounding him. He hadn't even realized all the destruction he had caused in just a few seconds. "Stand down. There is no need for another Soul Reaper to be lost today."

Hitsugaya looked down once again to my corpse and hanged his head downwards. "Why did Kusaka have to die?" he just barely whispered. At this, I felt a tightening feeling in my chest, like I was choking on air.

"Because it is the law." Hitsugaya lifted his head to stare at the leader in disbelief, as if what was happening was a lie. But he then looked to the unconscious form of Hinamori and knew this was the harsh reality in which he lived.

He sheathed his blade on his back, and immediately, the ice dragon collapsed to the floor in a splash of water. He made no movement and let the remaining members of the Stealth Force restrain him as they led him away.

"No! Hitsugaya!" I called. My vision was getting dark and I soon realized that this memory was fading just like the previous one. "Wait!"

"Sojiro-san, it has passed," said Tobiume.

I blinked my eyes to find that we were in darkness once again. "But that—he—!" I grit my teeth and refused to look up.

"Sojiro-san, did you think that after you had died, they both didn't think about you anymore?" she said stepping closer to me. "Because that is far from the truth." I stared back at Tobiume, shamefully in shock. "They were heartbroken. When one's companions die, it is like a part of them has died as well." She put her hand over her heart as if she were recounting her own experiences.

"Even if I couldn't protect Hinamori and after I lashed out at Hitsugaya, they still—?"

"Of course," she said. "Friends will forgive each other."

"I didn't think that we were still…I mean after all this time." Tobiume placed her hand on my arm and smiled. It was the first time I've ever seen her do that.

Then, it happened again—that dizzying feeling that signaled another glimpse into the past. I reached out for Tobiume to make sure she was still there, and as we moved though time, we waited with our eyes shut until we felt ourselves collide with the ground. It was a much tougher surface than I expected, and when I looked, I saw that I was pushing myself up from what had to be asphalt. "A-Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, standing up. "And you?"

I nodded. Without having to look around me, I knew that we were in the World of the Living, but I was proven right by the houses and gates that lined the street on which we stood. It was night, but the lampposts above were what lighted the area.

"You spent time in the World of the Living?" asked Tobiume, looking around.

"Not while I was in the academy." I had to admit, but I was also confused as to why we would be in a place like this. It was then that we heard a crash nearby. Jumping over rooftops, we landed on another dim street just a few blocks away, and at the end of it, we could see a silhouette getting larger.

"Who is that?" asked Tobiume.

I stepped closer to the approaching form, and my eyes grew wide as they ran past me. This person had long dark hair, fearful eyes, and a chain dangling from their chest.

"Sojiro-san," said Tobiume in shock. "That person was—"

"…me." I looked behind me and suddenly, I was beginning to remember everything about this night. Turning back forward, I saw the Hollow that had been trying to devour me, but then—

"Red Flame Cannon!"

An explosion caused the beast to stumble backwards, while a girl in a red and white kimono appeared and slashed it in two. After the Hollow had disintegrated, she spun her head around as her pigtails followed the motion.

"Hinamori…" I let out.

"You… Are you okay?" she asked, looking in my direction. At first I thought she was speaking to me, until she moved past me towards the one who had hid behind a lamppost. "So, you really are a ghost. I've never met one in person before."

"Huh, oh yeah. I guess I am dead. Well, thanks for helping me out back there. I thought I would have had to crossover already."

Is that really how I looked back then? I looked so embarrassed speaking to a girl.

"Ah well, actually, I'm here to do just that."

"What?"

That's right. This was the night that Hinamori had sent me to the Soul Society.

"No! Don't be scared," replied Hinamori while putting her hands up. "I'm here to take you to the Soul Society. It's an amazing place; I'm sure you'll like it. You'll be much safer there, too."

I almost laughed.

"So…I won't disappear?"

"Of course not! No one completely disappears."

Disappear? I remembered what Tobiume had mentioned earlier about the gods vanishing when no one remembered them anymore. I continued watching as Hinamori stepped closer to the past me, readying her zanpakuto to send me off.

"So, are you some kind of person that saves souls?"

"Ehh, something like that," she laughed. "There are more of us. Maybe you can become one, too."

"Really? I can do what you do?" I saw the eagerness written all over my face as I had said this, but it quickly turned dismal. "Uh, will…will it be lonely there?"

"No, there are tons of people. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah? That'd be nice." I wondered how it was possible for her to set me at ease back then and even now with just a few words. But then, I thought back to our past lives in which we had been friends already.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Think so. Oh, so what do I call you?"

"Momo Hinamori. I'm a Soul Reaper." The light from Konso engulfed us, emanating even as far as to where Tobiume and I stood.

I mouthed the same words I had said back then. "Nice to meet you, Hinamori. I'm Sojiro Kusaka."

They faded with the light, but it did not stop shining even after that. Soon everything around us was pure white. "Tobiume!" I called out, looking in all directions.

"Sojiro-san!" I heard her voice, but I couldn't find her.

"Where are you? Why did you—?"

"You have to go back," she broke in. "There's a reason why you were brought back, why we saw everything we did. I see it now! It's the King's Seal. It—!"

But before I could finish hearing what she said, I felt myself be pulled away much like that time when I was in Hinamori's inner world. "Tobiume!"

The next thing I felt was cold—a cold that seeped down into my bones. Then, I heard the breaking of glaciers and the sound of them crashing around me. This was the present; I had made it back. I was surprised to find that I was breathing hard, as if I had gone through an intense battle; and by the time the mist from the ice had blown away, I saw two people standing in front of me in wait. One of them was the orange-haired Soul Reaper that just couldn't seem to die, and the other was—

"Hitsugaya…"

He stared back at me, with a calm yet steady look. "Let's finish this."

That's right. Our fifty-year old match was overdue. I straightened myself up. "Yes, let's."

This was it. We took our stance at opposite ends of barren tundra with our swords held pointed toward the other. To this day, we never got to see who the winner in any of our duels was. This fight wouldn't just mean who was the better swordsman, who earned Hyourinmaru, or who deserved to be captain. We had always fought for the same thing—to protect the person we both cherish.

We both sprinted off the ice simultaneously. With our swords pulled back near our heads, we unleashed a single strike. Draws were unacceptable. Whatever the outcome, I knew both of us had to let go of something. So I wasn't surprised when I found that I had let go of Hyourinmaru, the broken blade lying in the snow beneath me. And I could no longer move; the only thing keeping me up was the person who had cut me down. Even so I—

"I'll have them remember," I choked out. "My existence…wasn't meaningless."

"Kusaka," he said quietly. "We will always be friends."

Closing my eyes, I let myself shut out the rest of the world. "Thanks…that's all I needed to hear."

The warmth I felt from Hitsugaya was suddenly fading away as I felt my body get lighter. I thought back to what Tobiume was trying to tell me, and now, I think I knew why I came back, too. It wasn't just to fight the Soul Society or to finish my duel. The King's Seal _had_ granted the true desire hidden within my heart. Even if it meant that I had to become a shadow once again, all I really wanted was to see them—to see my precious friends one last time.

* * *

To be concluded…


	15. I'm Home

.

* * *

** Diamond Days Remembered**

_Chapter 15_

I'm Home

* * *

It's dark...again.

But I guess I was asking for it. It's not so bad. I mean, I was once a shadow god, right? Shadows are born in darkness, so...

Hm? It's warm. I can feel it all over. And the sound... Am I outside?

I felt my arm glide against the surface it was resting on and a cool, delicate kind of roughness scratched at my skin. It reminded me of grass... Wait...what?

My eyes shot open as my arms propped me upright in a sitting position. Everything suddenly became so bright. Beneath me, were blades of grass that blanketed hills as far as the eye could see. In front of me, rested a lake whose waves moved with the breeze. And above was a blue sky that shone through the foliage of a tree I came to recognize...a plum tree. This is Hinamori's inner world. But how?

"You're awake."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Hinamori walking toward me, still in the same plain white robe as when I last saw her. "H-Hinamori..."

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she came closer to sit down next to me. "Uh... Am I really here?" That's when I noticed I was wearing the same white robe as she was. I felt kind of embarrassed having Hinamori see me in undergarments.

"Here?" she asked curiously. "This place hasn't changed since you were here last time. Although, I'm glad that your injury has healed."

"Injury?" I bent over the surface of the lake and saw that the scar on the right side of my face was gone. Upon reaching for my cheek, I saw something far more surprising. My red eyes had changed back to the color they were before I had died: a deep, dark brown. My hair, too, was slightly shorter. It was like my body had gone back in time.

"I'm happy to see you're doing better," she said behind me. "Although, besides Tobiume, you're the only other person I can seem to remember...Kusaka-kun." She looked sad as she said this.

"No one else?" She shook her head but continued looking down. "Do you..." I started, turning to her. "Do you feel lonely because you can't remember? You think that there's no one else that worries about you?" I caught her glance that shone the surprise in her eyes. "Because I know that feeling. And I can tell you, Hinamori, that there are so many people out there that care about you. One in particular that worries about your well-being above all other things."

"But who?" She looked back at me almost desperately. "I've tried to remember, Kusaka-kun. But there must have been a reason why I'm stuck here. Something bad happened to me, didn't it?" She put her arms around her bent knees and rested her face upon them. "And I'm afraid to find out what it was."

I looked forward out toward the lake and exhaled slowly and deeply. "Hinamori, I've only learned this recently, but...although the truth is hard to hear, it's what's necessary for us to go on. Hiding behind a mask or hiding within a dream," I said, turning to her. "Is the same as living a lie."

Hinamori looked back at me as if she was trying to suppress tears, but suddenly, she became alert and looked down at her right hand. She flexed her fingers and turned her hand over slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I felt something grab my hand."

_"Hinamori..."_

Immediately, I brought my eyes up at the sound of a voice that seemed to echo across the sky. "Did you hear that?"

She was looking up, too, and nodded in agreement, somewhat stunned. "What's happening?"

_"Hinamori...I've been given a new mission. I'm going to the World of the Living in just a few minutes. I'll be stationed there for some time, but I just..."_

Hitsugaya...? Is he there right now?

_"Um...I wanted to talk to you. I know Unohana's has been telling me to, but sorry I haven't yet."_

"Who is this?" In her eyes, reflected something between fear and awe.

"You don't remember whose voice this is? He's..." I swallowed. "He's someone very important to you."

_"I'm sorry, too, about what happened to you. I know he was someone you believed in...among all others. But...I promise that won't happen again. I know I've made so many promises to you since we were kids, but I–I won't allow it to happen again. Ah...um...what I'm trying to say...is that you don't have to be afraid to wake up. Because...I'll be here. So...please...wake up."_

Was he...?

I looked to Hinamori who had her head down as she gripped tighter on the hand he was holding.

_"I'll be going now. Oh, I saw an old friend of ours recently. When you wake up, we'll go see him again."_

After that, it became quiet. He had left.

Hitsugaya...you... I felt a little like crying, too.

"Hinamori," I said, turning to her, "Now do you see? There's someone out there waiting for you. There's no reason for you to disappear if there are people that still remember you. So don't be afraid to wake up."

"Mm," she nodded, still gripping her hand. Tears had made it all the way down to her chin and were falling into her lap. "I remember now...Kusaka-kun...for then and now...thank you."

* * *

"Momo-chan? Momo–"

Tobiume had appeared from behind the tree and saw me watching over Hinamori, who was resting against the trunk.

"Sojiro-san?" she said glancing at me, then to Hinamori. "Momo is she...sleeping?"

"Yeah... Why do you look so surprised?"

"She never falls asleep when she's in this world." Tobiume's eyes were stuck watching Hinamori's face as she knelt down next to her and across from me. "This can only mean that...she'll wake up... She'll finally wake up," she smiled at me.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sojiro-san, what happened? What did you say?"

"I didn't do much. But _he_ finally came around. Maybe he said some things I shouldn't have heard," I laughed.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you and Toushiro-san," she beamed.

I smiled back. "Hey Tobiume," I said. "How did I end up here anyway?"

She blinked back, and put on a small smile. "After we separated, you returned to the real world, but your physical body was destroyed. It seems your soul managed to return to this place, and you've been asleep for some time now. It may have been the final act of the King's Seal."

After seeing her genuine smile at one point, I knew that what she was wearing wasn't the real thing. "But...something's not right. There's something you're not telling me."

She looked straight at me with furrowed brows. "You can't stay here, Sojiro-san."

"And if I can't find a way to leave?"

"You'll...eventually fade away into her subconsciousness."

I knew what this really meant. "Ah, I should have known. There is no body for me to return to after all. But don't worry," I smiled at her.

"What? How can I not?" she asked worriedly. "You'll..."

"Disappear?" I finished. "That's what I thought once. You mentioned before that the gods from the legend had no choice but to disappear when no one remembered them. But my stubborn friends just can't seem to forget about me no matter how long ago it was or what I had done. I couldn't disappear even if I wanted to," I laughed, glancing back at Hinamori. "Not completely at least."

Yeah, whatever life I was given, even if I was just a shadow of another, I'm glad just to be me. I won't deny my existence any longer because my friends thought of me as important enough to remember. I didn't see it before, but I know that nothing would have been the same if I hadn't been there. No place would have been the same if I hadn't tread those grounds; no story would have been as it is if I wasn't a part of it. Likewise, my friends wouldn't be exactly the same now so I know I wouldn't have been who I am if I had never met them.

And just that alone makes all the difference.

* * *

_Seventeen months later..._

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, I found it."

"Ah," said Hitsugaya as he walked down a paved road lined by differently sized stones on either side. Stopping, he turned to the stone that Hinamori was looking at as she used her fingers to move her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. He, too, had changed slightly in appearance with a shorter haircut as well as the chain he now wore to hold Hyourinmaru.

But even after these changes, even after Aizen had finally been defeated, this single habit of theirs had not changed. Every now and then, they would both leave the Seireitei and return to Rukongai to visit an old friend, who had rested here for the past fifty-one years.

"Kusaka-kun, it's good to see you again," said Hinamori, as she placed flowers next to the broken remains of the second Hyourinmaru.

"Hey, Kusaka," said Hitsugaya. "Remember that captain of Fifth I told you about? I think I'm finally starting to get used to him now...although the way he dresses is another thing."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" exclaimed Hinamori. "Don't talk about Captain Hirako like that!" She then turned to the stone and leaned toward it, covering her mouth with her hand. "Hitsugaya-kun still hasn't grown at all after all this time," she whispered.

"Oi! I heard that! And..." he started, folding his arms and looking away. "I _have_, too, gotten taller," he murmured.

And so, they shared the recent events in their lives, all the while bickering like they had always done. When the sun was finally setting, they had decided it was time to go.

"Well Kusaka, we'll get going now."

"We'll see you soon, Kusaka-ku–" Hitsugaya looked to Hinamori when he saw her raise her hand to her face. A tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Hinamori, are you–"

"Mm," she nodded quickly, wiping it away. "I don't know why I did that. I'm okay, really." Hitsugaya only continued to stare at her with concern. "I don't feel sad though. It's strange, Hitsugaya-kun, but I feel relieved right now."

"Relieved?"

"Or should I say happy?" she said, putting her finger to her chin. "More like thankful, I guess."

"Thankful?" he replied. "For what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Well, we should hurry back or it'll get too dark."

Hitsugaya watched her back as she walked down the narrow road that led back to the main one. He then turned back to the stone, catching a glimpse of it. "Later," he smiled.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you coming?"

"Ah! I heard you. You're so loud." He turned and walked away, and together, they made their way out.

The tombstone stood tall, the flowers blew slightly in the breeze, and the broken blade glistened with the setting sun.

_Thanks you two...for not forgetting._

* * *

**The Diamond Days Remembered.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reaching the end with me. I wanted Kusaka to be able to have a story behind him and to show how he could have had an impact on Hitsugaya and Hinamori and vice versa. I believe there was more to such a character, and that the same is true for people as well. There is no such thing as a side character because from their own point of view, they are the main one. Once again, thank you for reading. It has been a pleasure to write for you. (Lennox Case)


End file.
